Harry Mccutcheon
by brustenga iphigenie
Summary: Imaginer le célèbre Harry Potter adopté par une cracmol du nom de Shane ... abandonné tout esprit rationnel et ... non en fait je suis nulle pour les résumés ni pour les titres , allez voir les détails à l'intérieur .
1. Chapter 1

**Edit : préface corriger**

voici la préface de mon histoire :

Dans cette fic nous avons deux univers ; celui d'Harry Potter, que vous connaissez surement.

Mais également celui de la série l Word dont je vous invite à aller sur Wikipédia pour connaitre le style du truc.

Je tiens à prévenir les homophobes, les esprits étriqués ou les petites âmes sensibles, il y'aura du Yuri et du Yaoi (plus tard).

Pour les couples, vous verrez dans le pairing et il y'aura une histoire d'adoption basée sur une relation familiale complexe :

Harry ira chez son oncle et sa tante , ces derniers abuseront de lui ( pas de viol ,"juste" des attouchements et des coups ainsi que des privations et des insultes : les trucs classiques ) au bout de 7 ans , lors d'un voyage d'affaire en Amérique ( Los Angeles ) , sa magie se libère d'un coup et provoque la colère de Vernon qui le frappe jusqu'au sang , Dursley a peur de représailles de la part des sorciers il va donc abandonner Harry - qui est au portes de la mort - dans la rue où habite Shane Mccutcheon : une jeune coiffeuse de 25 ans, lesbienne et qui n'a pas beaucoup de moyens pour élever un enfant , mais ne veut pas le laisser aux services sociaux , de plus , le gosse lui ressemble quelque peu , donc elle se pose des questions et décide de se faire passer pour sa sœur quand elle l'amène à l'hôpital . En contactant son père, celui-ci vint à L.A pour voir l'enfant et lui explique une histoire de famille (et c'est là que ça se corse ...). James Potter avait une sœur qui a fui l'Angleterre pendant la guerre contre Voldemort, celle-ci se nommait Cassandra Léna Potter et avait couché avec lui (c'est donc la mère de Shane), la jeune coiffeuse eut un choc : ce gamin était donc son cousin, apparemment battu et orphelin ! Son père lui confia également un autre secret : la magie existe et il se peut que le gamin soit un sorcier ... quant à elle c'est une cracmole. Shane finit par adoptée le petit garçon, au début par devoir mais très vite par affection et ce fut un lien très fort entre cousins, puis frère/sœur et, plus tard, mère-fils (quand Harry aura 13 ans à peu près) qui surviendra.

Pour ce qui est de Shane, cela commencera à la saison 1 quand elle travaillera pour Steve Jaffe et ce sera entichée de Cherie (qui va l'aidée à élever le gamin).

Dumbledore ne sera pas manipulateur, il sera sympa et fera tout pour préserver Shane et Harry du ministère, des mangemorts et des Weasley (qui seront cons à souhait). Il aidera la jeune femme pour l'éducation magique et la mettra en contact avec Remus Lupin qui pourra les protégés (et rencontrera peut-être l'âme sœur ;)), Rogue sera gentil aussi (et ténébreux) ainsi que McGonagall.

Cherie et Shane ne se sépareront pas, ni marina et Jenny, ni Bette et Tina. Alice et Dana finiront ensemble plus tôt que prévu. La Bande aidera Shane à élever le jeune Harry et seront au courant pour la Magie et tout ce que cela implique.

Harry ressemblera pas vraiment au livres : il aura un caractère d'un Serpentard mélangé à un Poufsouffle, il n'aura pas de lunettes, sera beaucoup plus fort et moins niais que d'habitude, et ne fera pas que d'études sorcière ; il sera un peu moldus sur les bords.

Voilà, je vous ai tout dis, à part une chose : je poste lentement car, de une je révise pour le BAC et de deux, je suis atteinte d'une maladie grave et incurable qui nécessite des soins constants qui me fatiguent beaucoup. En espérant que vous comprenez ...

Je vous dis à bientôt pour le premier chapitre, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**réponses aux rewiews :**

**onimenokyo1997 : je veux avoir une bêta au cas ou , merci de ton ptit message ça fait toujours plaisir , en espérant que ce chapitre te donnera encore l'envie de lire ma fic . a plus .**

**Hayato Delmas : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement , la suite va peut-être alléchée un peu plus ;) .**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 - prologue

Un pluvieux soir d'Octobre 2001, la famille Potter se préparée pour la fête d'Halloween sans savoir que le fidelitas venez de se brisé et de laisser entrer Lord Voldemort : un dangereux mage noir, sadique, voulant la supériorité sur les moldus, les sorciers de seconde zone et les créatures magiques.

Il y avait peu de temps, il avait appris qu'une prophétie déclarez qu'un enfant ferait obstacle à son pouvoir et pour qu'une telle chose n'arrive jamais, il devait tuer le marmot. Grâce à l'aide inattendue d'un traître, il put trouver facilement ses ennemis et se fit tout de même discret : il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore rapplique avec son Ordre du Phoenix et l'empêche de prendre le pouvoir.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant une fenêtre, il regarda la famille qu'il s'apprêtait à anéantir : le père James Potter était un auror aux cheveux noirs en batailles avec des yeux noisette derrière des lunettes et un sourire charmeur, sa femme se nommait Lily Potter : une belle rousse aux yeux verts et un teint de pêche. L'un était un sang-pur et l'autre une sang de bourbe (ou née-moldue pour certains sorciers).

Dans les bras de la femme se vautrait un bébé qui se nommait Harry, il avait les cheveux noirs en batailles ainsi que le visage fin et anguleux de son père, le teint de pêche couplé aux yeux émeraudes de sa mère. On pouvait sentir la puissance émanée du bambin et cela convainquit davantage le mage noir de l'éliminer sans plus attendre ...

Après avoir exploser la porte aussi facilement que d'avoir dit « bonjour », il tua James en lui balançant le sort de la mort qui fit fuir Lily et le bébé, Voldemort était plutôt amusé de cette chasse dont la seule issue possible était la mort pour les deux autres.

Il monta à l'étage aussi joyeux que puisse l'être un homme aussi cruel, il tua Lily comme il avait tué son mari : froidement mais rapidement ... il voulait en finir le plus vite possible avant que les renforts n'arrivent.

Puis il trouva Harry, coincé dans son berceau et n'ayant, étonnamment, il le regardez sans aucunes larmes dans ses yeux si verts ... juste de la perplexité.

Lord Voldemort sourit d'un air à la fois victorieux et cruel, puis lança le sort ... qui rata lamentablement sa fonction première : tuer.** (Ndb : l'Avada qui troll Voldie xD)**

Non à la place le sort créa une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de l'enfant qui se mit à pleurer de douleur et Voldemort se réduisit en cendre et finie sous forme de spectre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hagrid vint récupérez l'enfant, l'emmaillota dans des couvertures et alla l'emmener vers son destin, Dumbledore laissa le dernier des Potter sur le perron des Dursley en arguant que c'était la seule famille qui lui restait. **(Ndb : faut l'excuser ce soir-là il était sous bonbon au citron)**

* * *

**Et voila le premier chapitre de terminé , j'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que me laisserez d'autres rewiews .**

**A bientôt .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci de vos rewiews , d'ailleurs ma santé est impeccable aujourd'hui , je vais donc écrire** **2 chapitres ( 3 si j'ai le temps ) . Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 - petite enfance

Vernon était de très mauvaise humeur : le Monstre ne lui avait toujours pas servie son petit-déjeuner et il allait être en retard pour son travail !

\- "Dépêche-toi, Monstre ! Je suis en retard et j'ai faim !" réclama le cachalot, le visage violacé et fort mécontent.

Heureusement, le "Monstre" lui servit le petit-déjeuner et une tasse de café ; épargnant ainsi de nouvelles punitions douloureuses à son petit corps d'enfant, déjà bien amoché par les coups.

Après le repas - dont il était dispensé, il fit la vaisselle et Pétunia lui aboya d'un air exigeant :

\- "Voilà ta liste de corvées, tu as intérêt à la finir avant le retour de ton Oncle ce soir ! Et ne me regarde pas avec cet air d'abruti, garçon !"

Le petit garçon d'à peine 5 ans se mit à réaliser ses taches avec ardeur pour tout terminer, heureusement il avait un timing hors-pair ; il avait finis ses corvées juste 30 minutes avant l'arrivée de son tyran personnel. Il tira profit de ce temps de paix pour aller aux toilettes se soulager et boire ; il ni avait pas le droit dans la journée seulement le soir après ses tâches et quand son Oncle n'était pas là.

Malheureusement ce soir-là, l'Oncle Vernon but un peu plus que d'habitude et ne voulait plus qu'une chose : faire payer au marmot son existence dans cette famille "honnête et normale" et se divertir de sa douleur.

Il pénétra dans le refuge de l'enfant, qui commença à s'excuser d'exister et à le supplié de ne pas lui faire de mal.

Cela eu pour effet d'énerver encore plus son Oncle qui le frappa de sa ceinture , de ses pieds et de ses poings en lui criant les pires insultes que l'on pouvait dire à un enfant (Anormal ! Monstre ! Sale Bâtard ! Potter, je vais te crever comme le Rat que tu es ! Tu n'aurais jamais du naître ! ), Il tenta même de le noyer (Comme les chiots ratés de Marge, l'Anormal ! Ça te plait ?!) Et le jeta violemment dans le placard pour l'enfermer.

L'enfant se recroquevilla du mieux qu'il put malgré la douleur qui provoqua des sanglots silencieux et une respiration sifflante. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça famille le haïssait jusqu'à le vouloir « crever comme un Rat».

Était-il un vilain garçon ? Était-il bête ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il ne ressemblait pas aux autres membres de la famille Dursley ?

Soudain une faible lumière bleue apaisa sa douleur et soigna un peu ses blessures ... Et là il comprit ce qui terrifié sa famille, la Magie ... Sa Magie qui était dans ce corps de chair et de sang.

Il devait absolument apprendre à maîtriser cette capacité ... pour ne plus se faire battre.

**2 ans plus tard**

\- "N'oublie pas le Monstre, si on te le demande tu te nommes Harry Potter : c'est ton nom ... de naissance. Et si tu dis quoique ce soit à propos de notre famille ou de ta monstruosité, je te saignerais comme un porc**(Ndb : Ou comme un Vernon à l'abattoir)** à l'abattoir ; Compris !?" menaça Vernon

\- "Oui Oncle Vernon, j'ai compris." acquiesça l'enfant d'une petite voix apeurée.

Maintenant, il savait son nom ... c'était une bonne chose. Sa famille devait malheureusement l'emmener à un voyage d'affaire de 5 mois à Los Angeles dans un hôtel 5 étoiles et tous frais payés.

Les deux enfants auraient un précepteur, un sport et un loisir attitré ... Et les Dursley ne pourraient pas dire non, sous peine de révéler qu'ils étaient aux autres : des monstres battant un enfant parce qu'il est en ce monde.

Alors que les Dursley avaient des bagages en bonne et due forme, Harry, lui, se contenter d'un sac à dos contenant un pyjama, une brosse à dent et une seule tenue de rechange.

Dans l'avion, les Dursley mirent Harry 3 rangs plus loin et le laissèrent à bon compte ; mais l'enfant était heureux en étant loin de ses tuteurs abusifs, il ferait ce qu'il voulait, mangerais n'importe quoi et dormirais tranquille.

Il pressentait que ces 5 mois allaient être géniaux : plus de coups, plus d'insultes, plus de famines, il vivrait dans le confort d'une chambre pour lui tout seul et des gens aux alentours.

Oui ... ce serait de bonnes vacances, surtout avec cette chaleur typique du mois d'Août.


	4. Chapter 4

**Et allez on enchaine avec un autre chapitre , celui-ci concerne le point de vue de Dumbledore sur le voyage "en famille" et la vie d'Harry . Bonne lecture les gens !**

* * *

chapitre 4 - les inquiétudes de Dumbledore

Dans un très vieux château en Écosse , assis sur une chaise dans un extravaguant bureau , entrain de déguster un délicieux thé au citron ( son préféré par ailleurs ) , un très vieil homme réfléchissait , il était très étrange : il avait une barbe blanche atteignant sa taille , ses yeux étaient d'un bleu-azur vifs et perçants derrière des lunettes à demi-lune , son visage ridé était celui d'un centenaire mais avait néanmoins une certaine jeunesse , sa robe de sorcier était d'un joli bleu-cyan avec des zigzags verts pomme et des pois jaunes fluo et irradié de puissance magique à plein nez .

Il se nommait Albus Dumbledore, c'était le directeur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Grand Chef du Magenmagot, le Chef de l'Ordre du Phoenix, mais aussi un Mage Blanc ayant vaincu Grindelwald et défier Lord Voldemort.

Actuellement, Albus s'inquiéter pour son très jeune protégé : Harry James Potter, qui avait dû fêter ses 7 ans ce mois-ci.

Arabella Figg - une cracmole habitant près des Dursley - lui avait fait des rapports inquiétants sur la façon qu'avait les moldus de traiter le Petit Harry et sur le fait qu'ils partent avec le dernier des Potter pendant 5 mois en Amérique ; il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment ... il le sentait à travers sa magie. Il avait essayé de faire appel pour avoir la garde du jeune Harry, mais Fudge était un débile profond, comme dirait les adolescents moldus.

Il devait faire quelque chose et ...il trouva la solution en poussant un "Eurêka!" victorieux.

Pour que son plan de secours réussisse , il fallait d'abord qu'il prévienne des gens de confiance comme Minerva , Severus et Remus , mais aussi nettoyer et apprêté le Square Grimmaurd qui , une fois épuré de sa Magie Noire et de son elfe acariâtre , ferait un refuge parfait pour Harry et Remus , il faudrait sans doute préparer un stock de potions de soins au cas où et peut-être même changer l'apparence de l'Héritier Potter ; un enfant ne pouvait pas rester enfermer après tout .

Albus pensa également à l'éducation magique du petit garçon qu'il faudrait établir ... Mais il fallait d'abord le localisé !

Et ... persuader ses 3 amis de suivre ce plan à la lettre, et avec de bon arguments, mais sinon ce plan de secours ne serait réalisable qu'avec leurs entières coopérations.

Après avoir écrit les fameuses lettres, il appela Fumseck - son Phénix au plumage rouge et or - et lui demanda de les donner à ses collègues et amis.

Puis Albus redemanda de ce fameux thé au citron à un elfe de maison et replongea dans ses pensées.


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici un nouveau chapitre , il va décrire un peu les vacances d'Harry** **, bonne lecture !**

* * *

chapitre 4 - deux mois plus tard

\- "Vous avez fait des progrès remarquables en mathématiques, Mr. Potter. Continuez comme cela !" félicita le professeur.

\- "Merci m'sieur ..." rougit le petit garçon, timide.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il vivait en Amérique ... et il adorait ça ! Les gens étaient sympas, le pays en lui-même était plus coloré que l'Angleterre et il aimé la chaleur, plutôt présente en ce mois de Septembre.

Sa vie était devenue une délicieuse routine : il se levait à 7h puis prenait son petit-déjeuner et faisait du sport jusqu'à midi (de l'aviron sur la mer, de l'endurance et de la natation), il ne mangeait pas le midi à cause de son Oncle, l'après-midi était réservé au travail scolaire, puis il visiter la ville avec un guide le soir, puis prenait une douche et aller au lit dans sa chambre à part.

On peut dire que ce séjour lui avait été bénéfique : il avait pris du muscle au niveau des jambes, des bras et du ventre, il avait grandi de 10 cm et pris un peu de poids ; mais il restait encore maigre et très fin pour son âge.

Il avait des cheveux noirs ébène mi courts tombants sur la nuque et le visage, assez en batailles assortis à des yeux d'un vert émeraude incroyablement brillants - malgré les Dursley et assez farouches. Ils étaient magnifiques.

Son visage était fin mais plutôt masculin avec des joues creuses, un nez droit et le teint étrangement maladif malgré les sorties à l'extérieur, il avait des vêtements trop grands, usés jusqu'à la corde et arrangeait maladroitement.

La chose qui attirer immédiatement le regard était une cicatrice rougeoyante sur son front au-dessus du sourcil gauche - très étrange.

Mais, il y'avait un fait connu de lui seul : sa magie qu'il maîtrisé petit à petit et dont on sentait la puissance sans pouvoir l'expliquée.

Ce gamin était discret, poli et travailleur mais aussi méfiant et froid envers les inconnus.

Sa famille s'acharnait à dire que c'était un marmot feignant, sauvage et insolent ; parfois même sournois et destiné à être un futur délinquant. Mais les gens de Los Angeles (et de l'Amérique en général) n'était pas dupes comme ceux de Privet Drive ; malgré l'aspect sauvageon et son caractère peu engageant, Harry était un gosse agréable et courtois envers les clients de l'hôtel dont il rendait service quelquefois et refuser un billet de 10 dollars ou bien prenait le temps de discuter avec le personnel de l'établissement d'un air respectueux. Et toujours avec un sourire ...

Certains soupçonnaient de la maltraitance, mais il n'y avait pas de preuves concrètes et le gamin évitait les questions gênantes avec brio.

Les Dursley eux avait été pris en grippe par absolument tout le monde ; le père paranoïaque tout le temps, la mère dédaigneuse et le gamin foutant le bordel partout.


	6. Chapter 6

**Et hop la on enchaîne avec un autre chapitre , bonne lecture le gens !**

_**Attention il y'a un lemon dans ce chapitre .**_

* * *

chapitre 5 - Shane

Aujourd'hui le salon de coiffure était en effervescence, en effet, une cliente très importante devait arrivée d'un instant à l'autre. Elle se nommait Cherie Jaffe et c'était LA femme de L.A.

On avait confié le soin à Shane de satisfaire la volonté de Mme Jaffe.

La Shane en question était une androgyne de 25 ans à peine avec des cheveux noirs ébènes décoiffés, courts et tombant sur la nuque et le visage combinés avec des yeux de couleur vert-forêt en amandes et légèrement soulignés de khôl ; son regard était magnifique et pénétrant.

Elle avait un visage féminin mais anguleux avec des joues creuses, un nez droit avec un teint clair, des lèvres charnues et un sourire charmeur qui fait craquer n'importe qui.

Elle fait un bon mètre 77 et 37 kilos avec des muscles fins mais aussi 5 tatouages : un au creux des reins écrivant son nom en lettre chinoise, deux sur le biceps droit représentant des serpents enlacés, une croix gotique sur l'intérieur du poignet gauche et le dernier était un aigle en chasse sur l'épaule droite.

La jeune coiffeuse avait une telle aura que les femmes et certains mecs étaient captivés par sa présence, mais la Don Juan préférait les femmes. En effet, elle était Lesbienne et ceux que ça défrisait pouvait aller se faire foutre, elle ne recherchait pas l'amour mais elle avait des amies sur qui elle pouvait compter.

D'un caractère sage, elle ne se préoccupé pas du lendemain et elle préféré prendre la vie comme elle était.

Shane s'habillée toujours de façon androgyne : une chemise de mec claire et de couleur froide ou un t-shirt aux intonations sombres et chaudes, un jean ou un jogging (noir ou gris), des baskets ou des converses noires, pas de bijoux ni de maquillage autre que son khôl, du parfum pour homme et parfois une cravate et une veste de costard noire.

\- "Shane, ta cliente est arrivée ! Ne la fait pas attendre !" ordonna son patron.

Après avoir poussé un soupir, elle se retourna pour prendre soin de cette fameuse cliente, quand soudain ... son cœur cessa de battre pendant 10 secondes.

La femme qui lui faisait face est sans nul doute la femme la plus sexy qu'elle avait rencontrée jusqu'à maintenant : au moins 37 ans, les cheveux blonds ondulants et longs jusqu'aux omoplates, des yeux d'une incroyable couleur saphir ; semblable à un lagon. Un visage fin et angélique avec une peau claire et douce à vue d'œil, légèrement maquillée et dont le corps possédait des courbes généreuses.

La Bella Donna ne faisait pas son âge, elle était habillée d'une robe fine et de couleur écrue avec des talons noirs et une bague de mariage en platine. Elle devait faire 1 m 70 pour 40 kilos (à vue d'œil) et était très légèrement musclée.

\- "C'est vous Shane ? Plutôt pas mal ... Je suis Cherie Jaffe." sourie la mystérieuse inconnue.

\- "Hum, oui, heu ... c'est moi. On va aller là-haut, ce sera plus tranquille pour ... hum ... travaillé." bafouilla la jeune coiffeuse qui se demandait pourquoi elle perdait tous ses moyens en présence de cette femme diablement sexy.

Une heure plus tard -

-Lemon-

Ici commence un lemon si vous ne voulez pas le lire aller jusqu'aux lignes suivante ou sinon enjoy ! ;) (C'est un Yuri)

-Lemon-

\- "Hum, vous êtes douée, cette coiffure me rend ... sexy. Mais ... j'aurais préféré un peu plus." aguicha la plus âgée.

\- "Un peu plus ... ?" demanda naïvement Shane, qui pensait savoir ce que voulait sa cliente.

Cherie ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'embrassée du bout des lèvres, mais Shane lui donna un baiser passionné ; elle ne tarda pas à explorer la bouche et le corps de sa partenaire qui n'en demandait pas tant.

\- "Vous vouliez encore plus ?" un autre baiser - dans le cou cette fois.

\- "Oui, encore plus ... Shane." haleta Cherie en jetant son amante sur le fauteuil, avant de faire un strip-tease improvisé sous le regard intéresser de cette dernière.

Puis la blonde déshabilla sensuellement sa coiffeuse et fit parcourir ses mains, ainsi que ses lèvres sur le torse, le cou et descendit au bas-ventre de Shane qui se cambrée de plaisir et frissonné sous les mains douces et expertes de son amant - poussant parfois quelques soupirs silencieux.

Son plaisir monté, elle se sentait - pour la première fois - passive ... et bon dieu ! Elle aimait ça ! S'abandonner dans les bras de Cherie, sentir ses baisers, ses caresses, leurs cœurs battants à l'unisson ...

\- "Cherie, je veux plus ... plus." chuchota Shane, n'en pouvant plus.

\- "Plus tu dis ... ?" taquina son amante.

La plus jeune acquiesça péniblement, Cherie lui fit un suçon dans le cou ... et se rhabilla rapidement et donna une carte de visite à sa coiffeuse, qui l'observa, hébétée.

\- "Tiens, c'est ma carte ; il y'a mon numéro de téléphone ainsi que mon adresse. J'espère te revoir très vite ma Shane." ronronna la Tentatrice.

La pauvre jeune femme était excitée, c'est le cas de le dire ; c'est pupilles étaient dilatées, elle avait la respiration haletante et les joues rougies par le plaisir.

\- "Oui Cherie ... je reviendrais te voir ... très vite." promit Shane, la voix rauque et pleine de promesses, sous le regard à la fois tendre et satisfait de son amante, qui s'en alla la tête froide, laissant une jeune femme frustrée.

-Lemon-

Fin du Lemon

-Lemon-

* * *

**Ayé ! On connait les deux femmes , dans le prochain chapitre la vraie histoire va commencée . Que pensez vous de ma fic , de Shane , de Cherie ? **

**a bientôt ! Ou à tout de suite ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et me revoilà ! Êtes-vous** **prêt pour LE chapitre ? C'est là que l'histoire commence ... Attention , chapitre assez violent , car il s'agit de maltraitance d'enfant allant dans un extrême ; l'envie de meurtre , le plaisir de faire du Mal et l'idée très erronée sur les homosexuels comme quoi c'est tous des monstres . Bonne lecture les gens !**

* * *

chapitre - 7 Mise à mort et abandon violent

Harry était allongé sur son lit , il réfléchissait d'un air triste ; dans 2 mois il faudrait qu'il reparte dans son enfer personnel : chez les Dursley où il recevrait à nouveau des coups , des attouchements , des insultes , des menaces de mort , des corvées , l'isolement dans le placard et il irait à l'école avec Dudley où il n'aurait aucuns amis ni soutient ... il songea un instant à fuguer , mais où irait-il ? De quoi vivrait-il ?

Un coup à la porte coupa ses réflexions pas très encourageantes , il alla ouvrir et avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui se passe , il fut projeté en arrière d'au moins 5 mètres pour recevoir des coups de pieds par un Vernon très enragé ... et curieusement , très sobre . Mais aussi fou ... fou à lier.

-"Tu as osé parler ! Sale bâtard , je vais te crever ! Anormal , Monstre , Abomination !"

Les poings , la ceinture , les pieds , la projection , des attouchements violents et rudes , des insultes ... encore et encore .

-"Non , non , pas parler ... rien dit , rien montrer Oncle Vernon ... je t'en supplie , épargne-moi !" cria Harry ; cherchant à s'enfuir .

Son Oncle sortit un couteau-suisse et , après lui déchiré les vêtements , lui taillada le dos avec violence et l'insulta à nouveau .

Il rigola d'un air cruel , alors qu'il lui fit des attouchements et que le dos de l'enfant saigné ; trempant le sol de sang . Puis son oncle lui planta des clous sur les jambes et les arracha avec force et cassa un genou en l'écrasant .

Harry hurlait , supplier , essayer de s'enfuir , prier et pleurer ... mais son Oncle prenait plaisir à le tuer à petit feu .

Puis , ce dernier sortit une batte de base-ball ... le petit garçon était terrifié , il voyait sa mort arrivée ; aucuns échappatoires .

Il sentit un coup très fort de l'objet sur le côté droit de sa tête , son bras faire un spasme bizarre , les nerfs de sa main le lâcher , sa magie explosée et finalement , perdit enfin connaissance ; pensant que la mort l'emporté .

Vernon , lui , regardait le tas de chair avec une satisfaction morbide ; il en aurait presque une érection .

Il prit le corps sur son épaule , sortit discrètement de l'hôtel par la porte de secours et mit Harry dans le coffre de la voiture qu'il avait louée pour la semaine . Il réflêchissa un instant , où jeter le corps ?

Mais bien sur ! Chez ces dépravés et anormaux de pédés , de gouines et de travelos ! Avec un peu de chance , un de ces vicelards le violera comme il le mérite !

Fort de sa décision , il roula jusqu'au Quartier Gay de West Hollywood et persifla contre ces êtres inférieurs qui pollués ce monde et pénétra dans un petit lotissement plutôt sympathique et clean .

Il s'arrête devant une maison au hasard , descendit bruyamment de l'embarcation , prit le corps du petit garçon , marcha jusqu'aux perron et le jeta assez fort pour réveiller les propriétaires de la maison - sans doute un pédé en manque de chair fraîche se dit Vernon , satisfait .

Puis il remonta dans sa voiture , rigola comme un fou et démarra le véhicule en trombe .

-"Avec un peu de chance , tu vas mourir bientôt le Monstre , après s'être fait péter la rondelle par une tarlouze et ensuite ... plus d'Anormal ! HAHAHAHAHAHA ! " exulta Vernon .

Mais il avait commis une très grosse erreur ... Il le payeras , peut-être pas tout de suite , mais il payeras .

* * *

**Et ben voila ... Vernon est sacrément tordu , mais ne vous inquiétez pas , Shane et les autre seront là pour aider Harry à se remettre - avec beaucoup de mal et de temps , et de médicaments contre tout ces maux causés par ce Monstre - mais il remontera la pente .**

**Laissez moi des rewiews et à la prochaine ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Et bim, voila un autre chapitre ! Shane va trouver Harry sur son perron et là ... Sa vie va changée du tout au tout . Et celle de Harry également ... Bonne lecture les amis !**

* * *

chapitre-7 Porte secours à un enfant

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ?" Râla Shane, réveillée brusquement par un bruit aussi étrange que macabre ; on aurait dit que quelqu'un s'amuser à se jeter contre la porte d'entrée.

Après s'être passé un débardeur blanc couplé à un jogging noir avec des tennis (au cas où), la jeune femme alla ouvrir en grommelant contre les poivrots qui faisait du boucan quand soudain, un crissement de pneus se fit entendre ... on aurait dit une voiture qui partait brusquement !

Elle ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière, elle haleta d'horreur : il y'avait le corps d'un gamin avec des vêtements déchirés et couverts de sang , il y avait du sang sur tout le corps du gosse, ses jambes et un coin de la tête , il comporté des hématomes, des brisures sur certains endroits ( le genou gauche, le thorax - sans doute les côtes - et le coude droit ), sa main était comme "crispée", son corps était dans une position étrange ( comme si on l'avait jeté ) et malgré toutes ses blessures, il respirez encore ... mais faiblement.

Elle appela les secours en se faisant passer pour une sœur que le gamin n'avait jamais vu mais dont elle connaissait l'existence et que le gosse avait disparu de chez leur père, elle ne savait comment il était arrivé là ... Ces derniers lui conseillèrent de lui mettre une couverture et d'essayer de le maintenir éveillé.

\- "Gamin, hey gamin ! Comment tu t'appelles ?"

En le détaillant davantage elle s'aperçut qu'ils avaient des ressemblances physiques plutôt ... frappantes : ils avaient la même coiffe noire couleur de l'ébène le plus pur, le même faciès fin, anguleux, avec les mêmes joues creuses, un nez droit et les lèvres sans doute charmeuses, elle était sure qu'ils avaient la même corpulence : mince mais légèrement musclée et le teint assez clair.

Mais le gamin comportez des signes de maltraitances : son état physique le prouvait amplement et peut-être même son état psychologique et moral. Il ne serait pas aussi grand qu'il le devrait et ... vue les coups qu'il s'etait pris, il y'aurais sans doute des séquelles physiques. Et cette main ; crispée comme si elle était à elle seule en état de choc.

Shane n'y connaissait rien en médecine mais elle avait suffisamment vécue dans la rue pour avoir vue toutes sortes de blessures et de choc physiques possibles pour mettre un mot sur ce qu'on a fait subir à ce pauvre gosse.

Gosse qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et elle en fut soufflée !

Les mêmes yeux verts en amandes et une magnificence sans doute semblable, mais les siens sont ternes et rougis de larmes, et leurs teintes était plus un émeraude des plus clair et des plus brillants, alors que ceux de Shane sont plus foncés ; tirant sur la verte forêt ou même le jade.

\- "Harry ... Potter." lui répondit péniblement le pauvre enfant, d'une voix rauque à force d'avoir crié.

\- "Enchantée de te connaitre, moi c'est Shane McCutcheon. Que t'est-il arrivé ? Qui t'as fait ça ?" demanda la jeune femme, d'une voix douce.

\- "Mon ... Oncle, veut me tuer ... " commença à paniqué Harry

\- "Tu es en sécurité Harry, il ne viendra plus t'emmerder " rassura l'androgyne.

\- "Vous ... me le promettez ?"

\- "Dans la mesure du possible, oui. Tu peux m'écouter une minute ?" demanda la jeune femme après un soupir

Harry acquiesçât, prêt à écouter, sa magie le lui permettant.

\- "Ecoute, pour rester avec moi tu dois faire semblant que l'on soit de la même famille : frère et sœur avec le même nom, tu vois ? Si tu ne le fais pas, les Services Sociaux vont t'emmener dans une autre famille ou pire, dans un orphelinat. Tu sais ce que c'est les Services Sociaux ? (Harry répondit par un oui tremblant) Les urgentistes ne vont pas tarder à arrivés, (elle l'enveloppa dans une couverture) tu as des questions ?" expliqua Shane, rassurante

Elle n'allait pas le laisser aux mains de ces gens, jamais elle s'en fit la promesse, elle allait se battre bec et ongles pour avoir au moins la garde temporaire de l'enfant.

\- "Tu es mariée ? " demanda Harry, plutôt calme

\- "Heu, non ... En fait je n'aime pas les hommes.»

\- "C'est possible ça ? Tu aimes les femmes alors ?" demanda naïvement le petit garçon.

\- "Ouais, j'aime les femmes ..."

Surtout une en particulier ,;elle l'a faisait tourner en bourrique depuis bientôt 4 mois et Shane en ait tombée follement amoureuse , elles se voyait , Cherie la taquinée sexuellement , la courtisée , lui faisait des cadeaux comme des bottes de rockeur en cuir noir (dont elle avait toujours rêvée étant enfant ) ou bien l'invitée à une de ses soirée un peu ... chaudes (en anonyme bien évidemment ) .

La dernière en date était une soirée où le principe était de rassembler le yin et yang : le blanc était le dominé et le noir le dominant.

Shane était quelqu'un qui n'osait pas recevoir du plaisir et qui devait être dominée ; peur de montrer ses fragilité les plus intimes. Mais Cherie n'avait pas dépassée la limite des baisés et des câlins très suggestifs et menait complètement ce jeu de séduction. Parfois, elles discutées de leurs vies respectives, et se baladées en voiture.

Pour en revenir à l'instant présent , la jeune femme essayer de faire la conversation avec son futur protégé qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé , mais elle apprit néanmoins qu'il était orphelin , qu'il avait 7 ans depuis le 31 Juillet , qu'il créchait à l'hôtel , qu'il aimait apprendre avec son précepteur , qu'il faisait de l'aviron , de la course à pieds et de la natation ( tu devrais aussi t'entraîner aux Arts Martiaux songea Shane ) , que ses couleurs favorites étaient le noir , le vert et l'argent , et qu'il aimait beaucoup plus l'Amérique que l'Angleterre .

Les secours arrivèrent enfin ; au bout de 45 minutes et embarquèrent Harry tandis que Shane eut une conversation avec son père, plutôt positive pour une fois.

Il accepta de voir le gamin et de lui donner des explications, mais avant il lui dit qu'il préparer bien soigneusement ses affaires ; car certaines pourrait peut-être les aidés tous les deux et de prendre le premier avion en partance de l'Oregon, son voyage allait durer 2h30 et il irait directement la rejoindre à l'Hôpital.

Une fois arrivé à celui-ci, les urgentistes l'amènent directement au bloc opératoire pour colmater les blessures les plus visibles comme les hémorragies et les 3 côtes cassées qu'il fallait impérativement soigner avant qu'elles ne percent un poumon ou, pire, le cœur.

Grâce aux indications bienvenues de Shane, ils pourraient réparer le coude, le genou et peut-être savoir pourquoi sa main était dans un état de choc et pas le reste du corps.

Selon l'un des médecins, son coup à la tempe pourrait en être la cause ... des examens complémentaires seraient faits après l'opération.

La médecine est bien faite car on sut rapidement de quel groupe sanguin est Harry : AB (Nda : receveur universel pour ceux qui ne le savent pas).

Après avoir expliqué toute l'histoire au personnel soignant et s'être pris un café, Shane s'assois prés à la salle d'attente du Service des Urgences en soupirant ...

Ça allait être une longue journée, et dire qu'il n'était que 2 heures du matin.

* * *

**Ayé , Shane et Harry se sont rencontrés , le mensonge est bien en place , le père de Shane est en route pour des explications assez ardues , mais ne vous inquiétez pas il se ramène avec des objets prouvant son histoire à propos de sa fille et de son neveu et la suite au prochaine numéro !**

**Postez des rewiews et à bientôt pour un autre chapitre !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut tout le monde , un autre chapitre est écrit ! Je tiens à remercier zarbi pour sa rewiew et lui conseille d'aller sur Wikipédia pour connaitre la série . Bonne lecture !**

* * *

chapitre 9 - explications difficiles

Un homme plutôt pressé et assez fatigué passa les portes de l'hôpital : il était en fin de quarantaine avec des cheveux mi-longs , châtains teintés de gris et ondulants couplés à des yeux de jade , le visage buriné et bronzé et faisait un bon mètre 83 . Il se dirigea vers sa fille d'un pas décidé et celle-ci le vit , se leva et eue une attitude défensive ; comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait .

-" Tu est là ... Je t'écoute maintenant , d'où vient ce gamin ?"

-"D'après ce que tu m'as expliqué sur lui et son apparence , je peut te dire que c'est le fils de James Potter . Ce type avait une sœur qui se nommée Cassandra . Elle avait 18 ans de plus que lui et c'était une femme belle , intelligente ... et qui possédait des dons particuliers . Enfin bref , James s'est marié à une femme ; Lily et un bébé est né de cette union : il s'appelle Harry ."

-"En effet , c'est ce qu'il m'a dit ... il est aussi orphelin et élevé par son oncle et sa tante car ses parents sont morts , mais il ne m'a pas dit de quoi et quand ..."

Gabriel Mccutcheon soupira , se faisant plus vieux et plus ... triste . "Comment ça se fait ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue avec cette expression ." Songea la jeune femme , assez perplexe .

-"Ses parents sont morts assassinés par un certain Tom Jedusor , personne ne sait pourquoi ce fou a essayé de les tués , on sait juste qu'il s'est enfui quand les renforts sont arrivés , mais il a eu le temps de blessé Harry avant de s'enfuir . Il avait un an et la seule famille qui lui restée était ces ... salopards ."

Shane pâlie au fur et à mesure qu'avançait l'histoire , mais avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quoi que se soit , son père lui tendit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un journal intime et d'un regard , lui ordonna de le lire .

Au fur et à mesure , son expression déjà perplexe devint très interrogative : magie ? Cramolle ? Quidditch , sang-pur ? ... Elle s'efforça de le relire en essayant de mieux comprendre .

Son visage se décomposa quand elle comprit enfin ; ce "Lord" Voldemort à tué les parents d'Harry qui se révélé d'être ... son cousin ... battu par sa soi-disant famille et ignorant tout de ses véritables origines et confié aux mauvaises personnes . Elle s'en serait occupée de ce gamin , malgré son jeune âge , son "métier" de l'époque ( prostituée se faisant passée pour un mec , au risque de se faire tuée ) et son manque de moyens .

Elle avait un cousin ! Bon dieu , cela voulait donc dire que ... Merde !

-"Et qui est cette Cassandra ?" demanda calmement la jeune femme , les yeux fermés .

-"Comme je te l'ai dis , c'est la sœur ainée de James . Elle a grandit dans un Manoir ; les Potter étaient très riches . Elle a fait sa scolarité chez elle , puis dans une école de sorcellerie nommée Poudlard où elle a passait son adolescence . Elle était une bonne élève à ce qu'il paraît , joueuse de Quidditch et préfète-en-chef . Puis à 17 ans après son diplôme , elle s'est enfuie de l'Angleterre ; sa famille voulait la mariée de force . Elle est allée en Amérique pour passer le Bac et à parcourue le pays en long et en large pendant trois ans sans utilisée beaucoup de Magie . Puis un jour , alors que je me suis arrêté à un bar , on s'est rencontrés et on est très vite tombés amoureux . Nous nous sommes mariés à las Vegas où elle est tombée enceinte . On a emménager dans une petite maison à Austin et elle à accouche de toi . Tout ça en 10 mois ... Puis , peu de temps après , elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus restée , ni t'élevée , sans explications autre que "ils ont retrouvés ma trace , je suis désolée pour notre famille mais je n'ai pas le choix ." raconta son père , le regard triste et ailleurs .

-"Où elle est en ce moment ?"

-"Je n'en sais rien , mais j'était au courant qu'elle était une sorcière et de son histoire familiale , elle m'envoyer une lettre il y'a 7 ans pour m'annoncer qu'elle avait un neveu orphelin ."

-"Elle ressemble à quoi ?"

-" Tu est son portrait craché , à part les yeux : elle les avait bleus-verts . Tu est une cracmole , mais - contrairement à tout les autres sorciers - elle était fière de toi , si elle nous as quittés c'est à cause de ses parents qui l'a recherchée sans relâche et elle a due s'enfuir ; pour nous protégés d'eux , les sorciers Anglais n'aiment pas les unions qu'ils considèrent "contre-nature" : les créatures magiques n'ont pas le droit de se mariées entre elles ni avec un humain , les homosexuels sont condamnés à la peine de mort et les mariages "à la moldue" sont brisés , certaine créature n'ont pas le droit d'enfanter ou d'adopter , les manières sont moyen-âgeuses et les cracmols sont expédiés dans la rue sans un rond ."

-"Putain ... Je comprend qu'elle ait voulue se faire la malle ... Crois tu que ... ?"

-"Je ne sais pas , je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles depuis l'assassinat des Potter ."

-"Je vais adopter ce gamin , hors de question qu'il finisse dans les Services Sociaux . Mam-maman ne connaissait pas des gens qui pourrait nous aidés à l'élever ici , en Amérique ."

-"Une fois elle m'a parlé d'un type contre ce système , Dumbledore je crois , ils se parlent par hiboux mais lui connait le téléphone ... en revanche je ne connais pas son numéro , mais peut-être est-il dans l'annuaire ." sourit-il , ironique .

Shane eue l'ombre d'un sourire , ça pourrait marcher et lui expliqua son petit mensonge sous les yeux assez impressionnés de son paternel et un peu narquois .

-"Et sinon tu as un endroit où te pieuter ?"

-"Nan ... je pensais aller à l'hôtel , mais j'ai pas beaucoup de fric ."

-"Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi , c'est pas très grand mais c'est gratuit ..." hésita la jeune femme , gênée .

-"Je voudrais pas te dérangée ..."

-"Nan t'inquiète , j'ai une petite dépendance et mes murs sont épais ."

-"Dans ce cas , chuis d'accord ! "

Après avoir prévenu le médecin de garde , le père et la fille s'en allèrent . Gabriel fut installé dans la dépendance qui n'était pas si petite que ça : elle était aménagée avec un lit 2 places , un espace "travail" et un petit salon , l'endroit était simple , en bois et plutôt bien isolé .

Une fois que son père fut installé , la jeune femme revint à l'hôpital après avoir bue un grande tasse de café , prit une douche et se changea en plus habillée que ce matin . Elle appela le boulot pour se faire porter malade , sa meilleure amie - Alice - de son problème de famille et attendit à l'austère Service des Urgences pour les résultats de l'opération de son cousin .

Bon dieu , son cousin ... Que ça lui était bizarre ...

* * *

**Et voila un chapitre de fait , pour l'instant Shane ne craque pas face à la réalité de la chose , mais au prochain chapitre ... Stop ! Pas de spoilers ! je vais vous laissez découvrir par vous-mêmes .**

**Bisous les loulous et à la prochaine !**

**PS : laissez moi des commentaires .**


	10. Chapter 10

**Un autre chapitre pour les aventures de notre ryry national et de la lesbienne la plus sexy , j'ai nommait Shane ! Passez un bon moment !**

* * *

chapitre 10 - Diagnostique alarmant

Un médecin vint voir la "sœur" du patient ; il était exténué et vue l'expression de son visage , il n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles à annoncée . Quand la jeune femme le regarda , elle redoutée soudain le résultat .

-"Alors docteur ? Comment va t'il ?"

-"On as put colmatait les hémorragies sur tout le corps et les jambes , on lui a fait une transfusion sanguine , on a suturer le plus gros des cicatrices et on lui mit des pansements . Pour ses fractures , on lui a mit des plâtres et on a put sauver son genou ; la rotule est éclatée mais rien d'irréversible même si il va devoir faire une petite rééducation et prendre des anti-douleurs pendant au moins 3 mois . En revanche le coup à la tête à endommagé la région du cerveau qui contrôle la motricité : mais seulement , il n'y a que sa main droite qui en à pâtis ; celle-ci à été en état de choc post-traumatique pendant suffisamment longtemps pour que les tendons en soient endommagés à vie . Il devra faire une lourde rééducation pour qu'elle lui obéisse à peu prés normalement , il devra aller chez le kinésithérapeute pendant 5 mois et il en sera handicapé toute sa vie . On lui a bandait la blessure à la tête et on lui mit la main dans une attelle pour éviter qu'elle ne se recroqueville trop et qu'on ne doive l'amputée ."

Shane pâlie , tout ce que cela impliquer : les séances chez le kiné , les anti-douleurs , sans doute les cauchemars , les risques de dépressions ... sera t'elle prête à prendre ces responsabilité ?

-"Il y'a aussi autre chose ... sa malnutrition ces 7 dernières années ont laissée des traces assez lourdes : il devra faire un régime calorique avec des compléments alimentaires pour son poids très insuffisant , il devra être suivis par un psychologue quand il en ressentira le besoin et pour sa taille , je vais lui prescrire un traitement par hormone de croissance ; cela augmentera son capital osseux , sa musculation , pour tout les organes de son corps et se développer correctement ."

-"Et sinon , il y'a des bonnes nouvelles ?" ironisa faussement la jeune femme , le regard assez embué et un sourire triste .

-"Et bien , dans l'ensemble tout son corps n'est pas touché et récupère lentement mais surement , le test du viol est négatif et il ne vas pas tardé à se réveillé , il est dans la chambre 208 . Mais pour l'instant on viens de l'installé : on vas lui mettre deux perfusion , un électro-cardiogramme et un bassin pour ses besoins . Tout cela sera prêt dans un quart d'heure ."

-"D'accord ... merci docteur , je vais appeler notre père et j'irai le voir ."

Elle laissa un message à Gabriel , souffla un bon coup et alla voir son cousin , essayant de se préparait au résultat de l'intervention .

Quand elle entra , le dormeur l'attrista profondément : il était pâle , maigre , propre comme du carrelage , les cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière sur la tête recouverte d'un bandage qui pansait la tempe , les yeux fermés , le visage serein , son corps et ses jambes étaient recouverts de bandages à 3 couches , les côtes , les coudes et le genou sont emplâtrés , sa main dans une attelle rigides avec un bandage , il avait une grosse perfusion au poignet qui lui faisait passer du sang , une autre dans le plis du coude qui apportait des nutriments couplés à des anti-douleurs et du liquide physiologique , des sondes cardiaques sont collées à sa poitrine et on avait l'impression de voir des infimes traces de larmes sur les coins des yeux .

Et elle craqua ... comment pouvait-on faire ça à un enfant ? Et pourquoi ?! Ses lames coulèrent pendant longtemps ... et elle scélèrent une promesse ; elle prendrait soin d'Harry même si elle doit le faire illégalement .

-"Je te le promet , cousin , je prendrais soins de toi ... et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher , non ... Personne ." Jura Shane

* * *

**Et voilà , le Premier Acte d'Amour de Shane à Harry , elle ne le fait plus par devoir mais par amour ; quitte à défier la loi moldue ET sorcière . Quand viendra Dumbledore et comment ? Qui sera au courant de l'existence d'Harry ? Cherie ou Alice ( la meilleure amie de Shane ) ? Harry vas t'il savoir pour sa famille ? Et comment vas t'il réagir quand il apprendra son handicap et son traitement par hormone de croissance ?**

**Pour le savoir attendez jusqu'aux prochain chapitre , à bientôt les gens !**

**Et laissez moi des rewiews !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut la compagnie , nous voila partis pour un autre chapitre où notre ryry pique une crise de nerfs , ce qui est normal au vue de la situation , bref en espérant qu'il vous plaise** **, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes lapins !**

* * *

chapitre 11 - réveil et réunion de famille

Harry se réveilla avec difficultés et avec des douleurs partout sur tout le corps , ses jambes et sa tête ; il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un train .

Il entendit le son d'une machine qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui l'agaçait déjà , il essaya de bouger ses bras et de se lever , quand une main rassurante mais ferme le poussa à se rallongé , et une voix douce quoique légèrement masculine si fit entendre :

-"Hey , salut toi ... comment tu te sens ? Attend je vais te donner de l'eau ." Shane , car c'était bien elle , lui passa un verre d'eau fraiche tout de suite bénie par la bouche et la gorge asséchées du petit garçon qui l'a bue avidement .

-"Où suis-je ... ? Que m'est-il arrivé ?"

la jeune femme lui raconta tout les événements sous l'œil à la fois perplexe et triste du dernier des Potter , qui lui demanda quel est le diagnostique du médecin .

-"Tu as des blessures sur tout le corps et les jambes , on te les as soignées et les chirurgiens ont put sauver ton genou . En revanche , il va falloir que tu fasse une petite rééducation . Le plus inquiétant est le fait que tu as la motricité de ta main qui est endommagée à cause du trauma dû au coup , tu est ... handicapé à vie , pour que ta main t'obéisse à peu prés normalement , il faudra que tu fasse des tas de séance de kinésithérapie . Ils t'ont prescrit des compléments alimentaires pour ton poids , des entrevues chez le psy si tu en as besoin et pour te développer correctement et entièrement ... tu vas devoir prendre des hormones de croissance ." expliqua Shane avec difficulté .

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva , Harry se mit à pleuré et à répéter des "Non ! Non ! Je ne suis pas anormal , je veux pas être un monstre !" en boucle et d'un air paniqué jusqu'à ce que sa cousine le serra fort dans ses bras en lui disant d'un ton ferme mais doux :

-"Arrête de dire ça , tu n'est pas anormal ni monstrueux . C'est le salopard qui te sert d'oncle qui l'est et crois moi , je te le jure , ce type ne s'en sortira pas ... j'ai des amis biens placés et je te fais la promesse que personnes ne vas te retiré de moi . Tu m'entend ? Personne !" jura la jeune femme , les yeux étincelants .

Le gamin se calma et les deux cousins entendirent la porte s'ouvrir sur un Gabriel mccutcheon qui était statufié : il ressemblait tant à James - et par extension , à Cassandra et à sa fille - , il avait les même yeux émeraudes que Lily evans et la fameuse cicatrice gentiment reçue de Lord Voldemort . Si il avait eu des doutes , et ben , ces derniers sont aller voir ailleurs si ils y étaient invités .

Après de rapides présentations , le plus vieux et Shane expliqua la situation familial d'Harry qui repiqua littéralement une crise de nerf qui fut calmée par une injection de morphine plus que bienvenue . Quand il fut calmé , il mangea ce que lui donner l'infirmière : une soupe et une compote qui calma sa faim . Dans l'après-midi , il reçut les visites successives du médecin qui l'a soigné lui expliqua mieux les soins à venir , puis ce fut le kinésithérapeute qui lui planifia les séances , une psychologue qui se présenta , une endocrinologue qui lui indiqua un rendez-vous quand il se sera remis et celle inattendue et non désirée d'une assistante sociale ; qui était froide , homophobe et une vrai cruche .

-"Comment va tu mon garçon ?" Et malpolie en plus de cela ...

-"Bien ça ne voit pas ?" Ironisa Shane , s'attirant un petit rire de d'Harry , un regard narquois de Gabriel et un claquement de langue agacé de l'A.S qui grinça :

-"C'est à mr Potter que j'ai adressée la parole , pas à vous misérable gouine ..." sous le regard aussitôt menaçant de Gabriel , celui assez indifférent de la brune et indigné du petit garçon .

-"Ne parlez comme ça à ma cousine ! Elle est gentille et elle m'a sauvé !" répliqua rapidement ce dernier .

Dire que Shane était touchée est un euphémisme ; ce gosse ne la connaissait que depuis ses réveils et il prenait déjà sa défense ...

-"Tu sais Harry , ces gens-là sont des pervers de premier ordre , je suis sure que tu préférerais me parler seul à seul . Tu est grand maintenant et tu n'as pas besoin de ta ... cousine ." dédaigna la femme .

-"Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi ! J'ai besoin d'elle , c'est ma seule famille ..." Il commencé à s'énervait de cette "porte de prison" .

Puis il se calma , et , pour en finir au plus vit , il raconta toute l'histoire sauf ce qui concerné la magie et la véritable mort de ses parents ... et ne dis pas le petit mensonge que Shane et lui avait créer .

La femme s'en alla , aussi froide qu'elle est venue , et la famille put enfin respirée ? et Harry se rendormir aux bras de morphée .

* * *

**Et voila ... un autre chapitre de terminé , laissez moi des commentaires et je vous dit à la prochaine publication , ciao les gens !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salute mi amici ! un autre autre chapitre pour ma fic ( qui manque de rewiews ) mais dont je continue ma publication . En espérant que vous passerez un bon moment ... et bonne lecture !**

* * *

chapitre 12 - ma meilleure amie , mon amante et mon cousin

Shane souffla un bon coup , ça lui faisait du bien de sortir de cet hôpital et de prendre le soleil ; plutôt doux et encore présent en ce mois de Novembre .

En effet cela faisait maintenant 15 jours qu'elle veillait sur son cousin - qui se remettait assez rapidement grâce à sa magie et avait commencer sa rééducation du genou ; il le plié , le déplié et marché 50 mètres ( aller/retour tout au long du couloir) .

Elle avait prévue de prendre un café au Planet ( un endroit gay-friendly ) , de voir ses amies ( et peut-être son amante ) et d'acheter un cadeau pour Harry .

Heureusement Gabriel recherché activement le numéro de téléphone de ce Dumbledore , quand à elle , elle essayait de rassurer et soutenir son protégé qui petit à petit guérissait sur le plan psychique mais dont il en résulté des phobies : la peur des battes de base-ball , celle du sang et des hommes ayant de l'embonpoint avec une moustache et une voix bourrue .

Il avait déjà commencé à voir la psychologue qui lui donnait des conseils comme regarder les images de ces phobies pour en supporter la vue ( matchs de base-ball , robe rouge ou Mark Penties , le présentateur tv qui ressemblait à un camionneur ) . Le petit garçon avait toujours la main dans une attelle et s'entraînait à utiliser la gauche au cas où la droite lui fasse faux bond .

Harry n'avait plus besoin de transfusions , ce qui était une bonne nouvelle , et avait fini par accepté son handicap et le traitement des hormones de croissance , ce qui soulager la jeune femme .

En entrant dans le café , elle ne vit pas ses amies - avec une légère pointe de tristesse - mais s'assoit tout de même à une table et prit un café noir plutôt corsé . Elle ne vit pas une personne très chère à son cœur arrivée comme une tornade :

-"Hey salut Sha' ! ça fait longtemps que l'on ne t'a pas vue dans le coin de Gaycity ! Tu n'aurais pas changée de bords par hasard ?" S'exclama Alice .

C'était une femme de 27 ans , blonde aux mèches brunes , les prunelles semblables à du chocolat , le visage séduisant , la peau légèrement bronzée et la silhouette fine . Elle exerce le métier de journaliste à une radio nommée la Toile , c'est un personnage haut-en-couleurs et qui connaissait Shane depuis la sortie de la rue de celle-ci : ça été la première personne à lui tendre la main pour la faire engagée en tant que coiffeuse et lui trouver un logement en colocation .

Oui ... les deux femmes ont une relation semblable à des sœurs et rien ne peut les séparées .

-"Salut Al' ! Désolée de ne pas être passée , j'ai eue un gros problème familial et ça m'a pas mal occupée ." s'excusa la brune de son célèbre regard de chien battu ( qui marché à chaque fois ) .

-"Bah c'est rien , tu est toute pardonnée ... sauf si tu ne me dis pas ce qui te tracasse ." demanda la journaliste , d'un air soucieux .

Après avoir souffler un bon coup , la coiffeuse raconta toute l'histoire ; excepté sur la magie et le regard de son amie passa d'une expression horrifiée à celle attendrie par le nouveau rôle de son interlocutrice .

-"Je suis donc tata ?" sourie Alice , mi-émue mi-amusée sous la confirmation joyeuse de sa presque sœur , quand une voix familière se fit entendre :

-'Salut Shane , ça fait fait longtemps que l'on ne s'étaient pas vues ..." C'était Cherie , elle avait l'air ... jalouse ?

-"Huhuh , je crois que je vais vous laissées discutées , à un de ces jours Sha' ." Apparemment elle avait l'avait ressenti ; cette aura de jalousie mêlée à de l'amour .

La femme mariée et riche serait-elle tombée sous le charme de la jeune coiffeuse ? Se demanda aussitôt Alice ... puis elle eue un sourire : ça fera du bien à ces deux-là , surtout à Shane qui a eue une vie de merde .

-"Hey salut , écoute je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir rappelée ... j'ai eue un problème familial très urgent et je devais régler ça ..." S'excusa la jeune femme

-"Explique toi ." Ordonna sa Reine de cœur .

Shane lui raconta absolument toute l'histoire , hormis la magie et vit que sa dulcinée avait changée d'attitude , et de regard .

-"Je comprend mieux , si tu as besoin de quoi que ce quoi tu m'appelle ."

Shane la remercia - et s'excusa - en l'embrassant et se fourra dans les bras de sa Cherie qui lui chuchota un "excuse-moi de t'avoir mal parler" tendre .

Heureusement qu'elles étaient dans un café lesbien ...

Quand elle s'en alla du Planet , elle marcha jusqu'à un magasin de vêtements pour enfants de 7 à 12 ans afin de trouver quelque chose qui fasse plaisir à son cousin .

La vendeuse lui présenta deux ensembles plutôt sympas : le premier était une chemise noire à manches courte assortie à un jean de couleur anthracite et des baskets ocres . L'autre était un veste à capuche verte-bouteille avec un pantalon de jogging gris et des tennis bleus avec un t-shirt rouge .

Elle les prit tout les deux ainsi qu'un pyjama couleur cuivre , des sous-vêtements de rechange et une montre sport .

Sur un coup de tête , elle lui acheta également des bandes-dessinées et un mp3 avec des chansons de Michael Jackson , un mix des années 50 à 90 et Katy Perry .

Elle en a eue pour 7 jours de salaire mais ça en valait la peine , elle revint à l'hôpital avec un sourire au lèvres .

* * *

**ça y'est ! Un autre chapitre de fait ! Comme vous le voyez Alice et Cherie sont au courant de l'histoire de famille de Shane - sauf la magie , ça c'est pour plus tard - et cette dernière commence à faire son boulot de future tutrice ( même si rien n'est décidé ) et de cousine . Maintenant une question se pose : quand va Dumbledore va t'il être au courant ? Vous le verrez au prochain chapitre ... ou au au prochain du prochain , allez savoir ...**

**Je dis mettez des rewiews et à la prochaine les gens !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Et on enchaine ! Notre dumby national ( vive dumby ! LOL ) va rencontré Notre Don Juan , j'ai nommée Shane . Dans ce chapitre il y'aura plusieurs rencontres pour la raison que vous connaissait et qui vous sera dévoilée dans ce texte ci-dessous ( on dirait ma prof de français quand je parle comme ça )** **. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

chapitre 13 - rencontres intéressantes

Albus Dumbledore rentra chez lui en soupirant ; au bout de 5 mois et malgré leurs efforts communs , ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvés le dernier des Potter .

Mais il y'a tout de même un côté positif : Severus a enfin cessé la guerre contre le Maraudeur restant ; Remus . Les deux hommes ont maintenant une relation polie et professionnelle .

Soudain , son téléphone sonna , coupant ses pensées plutôt décourageantes .

Oui , le Mage Blanc possédait le téléphone dernière génération , ainsi que toutes les télévisions à partir de 1957 , des magasines divers et variés , des habits à la mode , des aliments moldus ( pâtisseries , bonbons , etc ) et une chaine hi-fi avec des disques de musiques classiques , de rock et de jazz .

le vieil homme adorait ce monde qui avançait , créer et la diversité dans ses milieux , non pas qu'il n'aimait pas le monde magique , mais certains sorciers y étaient si méprisants et racistes ... et sectaires , que ça écorché les merveilles que pouvait offrir ce monde et restreigne les possibilités d'évolutions .

En résumé ils n'avançaient pas et les nouvelles générations de sorciers étaient de moins en moins puissantes à cause de la consanguinité et du manque de soins apportés à la naissance et au cours de l'enfance comme les vaccins ou le sport ou même le plus évident , la tolérance envers son prochain et la connaissance du monde moldue ... et le ministère qui limite la magie de l'enfant à 60% ce qui , en plus d'être dangereux , est inhumain .

Fort heureusement , cette folie n'est possible qu'en Angleterre ; les autres pays ont adopté certaines choses des moldus ( quelques technologies , le mariage homosexuel , la médecine , le sports et les voitures ) .

Le téléphone continuait à sonné inlassablement ... le rappelant à l'ordre . Il décrocha d'un air pensif ; qui pourrait l'appeler ... ?

-"Bonjour , je suis Albus Dumbledore , le directeur du collège Poudlard , en quoi puis-je vous aider ?"

-"Bonjour mr le directeur , je m'appelle Shane Mccutcheon , je ... je suis la fille de Cassandra Potter , est ce que je vous dérange ?"

Cassandra ... il n'avait plus entendu ce nom depuis l'aide qu'il lui avait apportée pour sa fuite en Amérique ... ainsi donc elle avait une fille .

-"Non pas du tout mademoiselle , je suis ravi de vous rencontrée ."

-"Je vais droit au but : j'ai retrouvée Harry . Mais c'est une longue histoire ... Êtes vous prêt à m'écoutait ?"

-"Oui ... je vous propose quelque chose : je viens chez vous et j'écoute votre histoire . Qu'en pensez vous ?"

-"Cela me semble raisonnable . J'habite à Los Angeles dans le quartier gay de West Hollywood au numéro 402 ."

-"Très bien , j'arrive dans 3 minutes le temps de préparer quelques affaires et de prévenir ma collègue ."

Après avoir raccroché , il fit un bagage à l'aide d'un "Faitlamalle" , prit ses bonbons au citrons (dont il était accro) , son Phoenix sur l'épaule , adressa une missive à Minerva en lui disant qu'il partait pour quelques jours et se téléporta vers l'adresse énoncée .

Contrairement au transplanage qui nécessité un concentration extrême aidée d'une image donnée d'un lieu , la téléportation était une magie plus simple et moins épuisante , mais plus lente et il suffisait de repenser au nom de l'endroit pour y être en 30 secondes .

Une fois qu'il se fut téléporté , il regarda le quartier et le trouva plutôt confortable et apprécia la vue des petits drapeaux arc-en-ciel ici et là . il sut directement quelle genre de personne était la jeune femme : homosexuelle , assez d'argent pour vivre et au son de sa voix , déterminée comme sa mère .

Il vit la maison de sa futur-protégée : assez grande , un peu de verdure , une dépendance , un garage ... ce qu'il faut quoi . Le vieil homme sonna et fut accueillis par le double de Cassandra , à par les yeux , la longueur des cheveux et la façon de s'habiller .

-"Vous êtes drôlement ponctuel , vous les anglais ... venez entrez , voulez vous quelque chose à boire ? Avec cette chaleur ..."

-"Je veux bien un jus de fruit si vous en avez ... je vous remercie"

Après de rapides politesses , Dumbledore écouta l'histoire de Shane qui lui relata tout les faits ( de la rencontre de ses parents à l'hospitalisation de son cousin ) et il lui dit d'un ton désolé :

-"C'est moi qui est confié Harry aux Dursley , mais j'y été obligé par le ministère : ça fait partie de nos lois sur la Famille et les liens du sang . Mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses et le ministre magique n'a jamais voulu m'écouter . J'en suis tellement désolé "

La jeune coiffeuse eue de la peine pour ce vieillard à l'âge plus que canonique et le phénix eut un chant triste mais doux qui calma les peines des deux protagonistes . Shane eut un regard curieux et impressionné par la majesté de l'oiseau .

-"C'est un phénix , ils peuvent portés des charges très lourdes , à la fin de leur vie ils se régénèrent après leur immolation , leurs larmes ont de grands pouvoirs de guérison et ils ont une fidélité à toutes épreuves . C'est mon familier , c'est-à-dire que tant que je vivrais , il restera sur cette planète avec moi ." expliqua Albus d'un regard tendre envers Fumseck qui ébouriffa ses plumes et se percha prés de la clim .

-"Il est magnifique , pour en revenir au problème principal ... comment fera t'ont en sorte qu'harry reste sur le territoire Américain et que je sois sa tutrice ?"

-"Vous êtes vraiment sure de vous ? Il n'est pas facile d'élevé un enfant à votre jeune âge , encore moins quand il s'agit du célèbre Harry potter ..."

-"Je ferais ce qu'il faut , et je ne suis pas seule ! j'ai des amies qui , une fois au courant de la magie , voudront peut-être m'aider au niveau financier ou autre . Ce sera avec ou sans votre aide ... même si ça sera plus dur ." jura la brune , avec le même air déterminé que sa mère .

-"Oui , je vais vous aidez ... Que savez vous à propos de la célébrité de votre cousin ? Je vais vous le dire : ce sera un morceau de viande pour tout les sorciers Anglais , il n'aura pas beaucoup de vrais amis sorciers , on le traineras dans la boue à la moindre incartade pour le remettre sur piédestal l'instant d'après et surtout , il sera la cible d'adoption forcée et de mariages arrangés . Mais je vous promet Shane que je vous préservez tout les deux de cette folie , ce ne sera pas simple mais si on fait selon mon plan ... je veillerais à ce que vous et Harry restent ensembles en Amérique . " déclara sincèrement le Mage Blanc , le regard sérieux et la magie en mouvement .

-"Comment voulez vous procédé ? ça ne sera pas facile de cacher une "célébrité" aux yeux des Anglais ."

-"En fait en tant que Co-Président de L'ONUS ( Organisation Nationale et Unique de Sorcellerie ) qui décide des progressions du Monde Magique dans son entièreté , j'ai toutes sortes de droit et en tant que Mage Blanc , personne ne peut m'y contredire . J'ai également des relations dans ce que vous appelez l'ONU . La prochaine réunion de l'un est dans 48 h et pour l'autre dans 4 jours , je pourrais arrangé ce problème à ce moment-là . Il faut également ouvrir un compte en banque sorcier Américain et masquer la signature magique de Harry afin que le ministère ne le retrouve pas . Enfin , je vous mettrait des protections sur votre demeure au cas où et je l'agrandirais d'une pièce pour votre cousin ."

-"D'accord ... heu , est ce que je dois remplir des papiers ou ce genre de choses ?"

Albus réfléchit intensément : il a besoin de papiers moldus ... et un contrat d'adoption sans doute .

-"Je pense que vos lois exigent des papiers spécifiques et une entrevue avec vous et Harry . Mais avec la magie rien n'est impossible ! Ce qu'il faut avant tout c'est retrouvé les Dursley avant qu'ils ne sortent du pays et les mettre sous les verrous . Je connais le nom de l'hôtel et une petite discussion avec votre cousin aidera grandement dans la procédure !"

-"ça me vas ! Après cette conversation j'ai prévu d'aller lui rendre visite , vous n'avez qu'à venir avec moi : se sera une bonne occasion de lui en parler ... et de masquer sa signature magique ."

-"A ce propos pour vos amies , je peux le leur annoncé : j'en ai l'habitude . Et sinon que faites vous dans la vie ?"

-"Je suis coiffeuse , j'ai un contrat avec l'un des hommes le plus riche de la ville et ça pait bien , je vis en colocation avec une amie qui est écrivain et mon père qui est vigile dans une galerie marchande ."

-"J'imagine que vous devez avoir une petite-amie ? J'ai vu le drapeaux dehors ..."

-"Ouais , enfin ce n'est pas encore ma petite amie ... mais j'aime cette femme . L'homosexualité vous dérange ?"

-"Non pas du tout , pour moi le plus important , c'est les sentiments . Moi même je suis homosexuel , sauf que je suis trop vieux , alors je me contente de me souvenir du seul homme que je n'ai jamais aimé ..."

-"Donc ça ne vous fait rien de savoir que le "Survivant" sera élevé par une lesbienne qui a tout juste 25 ans et qui démarre à peine dans sa carriére ?"

-"Non , en revanche si les sorciers Anglais sont au courant ... ça va être le boxon comme disent les jeune moldus"

-"Euh , professeur ... plus personnes ne dit ça depuis les années 90 ..."

-"Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas grave , et si on allait voir ce cher Harry ?"

Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital , les deux protagonistes réveillent le petit garçon qui somnolait à cause de la morphine , celui-ci avait l'air surpris tout comme Dumbledore qui reconnut James mais en version moins grifondor et plus ... serpentard mélangé à du poufssoufle , avec un chouilla de serdaigle .

Après avoir eu une longue conversation avec le petit garçon , il masqua sa magie et essaya - sans succès - d'arrangé l'état de sa main qui avait toujours l'attelle . Heureusement , le pauvre harry ne pleura pas ... il s'était fait à cette situation , même si il était parfois frustré et un peu triste .

Revenu au domicile de Shane , il mit des protection aidées du sang de cette dernière et fit une chambre supplémentaire plutôt simple qu'Harry pourra décorée à sa guise : un lit , un bureau , une penderie , de la literie et de la lumière . elle était blanche et assez grande pour un enfant de cet âge-là .

Après quoi , il fit un détour à la banque pour mettre 500 000 galions et autant de noises dans un nouveau compte sorcier en Amérique .

Il avait préparé des documents administratifs pour convaincre le président moldu et le ministre sorcier de la démarche d'adoption et du changement de nationalité pour Harry .

Il soupira ... ça allait être une longue semaine ...

* * *

**Ca y'est tout est en place , je sais que c'est un peu ennuyant ( ou trop rapide pour certains ) mais je n'ai pas envie de m'attardé sur l'adoption du "Survivant" , le prochain chapitre sera tout aussi rapide , dumby va aller à l'ONU et à l'ONUS ( que pensez vous de ce sigle et de cette organisation d'ailleurs ? ) et vas expliquer la magie au amies ( et à l'amante ) de Shane , vont elle l'accepte facilement ou ça va faire des vagues ? Un peu des deux je pense ... Et enfin les Severus , Remus , Minerva et Pomfresh seront au courant de la petite manigance . Quand au Dursley ... ils vont commencés à payés leur crime en se faisant arrêter plus ou moins calmement .**

**En attendant , mettez moi pleins de rewiews ( si il y'a des gens qui lisent ma fic ) et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer : l word ne m'appartient pas de même qu'harry potter qui sont l'oeuvre de leur auteures respectives .**

**Je remercie ma nouvelle bêta onimokyo pour m'assister .**

**Et maintenant voici un nouveau chapitre , bonne lecture !**

* * *

chapitre 14 - bouleversement

Dumbledore sortit du bâtiment officiel de l'ONU, l'air victorieux : le président Américain et lui avait négociés près de 2 heures pour que le dernier des Potter reste en Amérique et que sa "famille" soit arrêtée et jugée dans le pays.

Quant au premier ministre sorcier Américain, il n'eut pas besoin de débattre lourdement : le "célèbre" Harry Potter ne serait pas bien en Angleterre, c'était un fait.

Mais les deux parties étaient d'accord sur un point : si il avait de la famille ici, cette dernière pourrait l'adopté et le faire échapper à l'extradition.

Mais Harry devrais quand même retourner dans son ancien pays pour faire sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Albus retourna à L.A, il avait une promesse à tenir ... et depuis la mort de sa bien-aimée sœur, il s'acharnait à les réalisées.

**Un peu plus tôt, dans une certaine ville ...**

Shane avait réussie on ne sait comment à réunir toutes ses amies, qui d'ordinaire étaient occupées à travailler. Mais quand elle leur à expliquer que c'était important, donc personne n'avait pu y couper.

Cela faisait une semaine que Dumbledore et elle travaillait à avoir la garde d'Harry et le caché aux yeux de fouine du ministère Anglais et elle sentait d'instinct qu'ils allaient réussir ...

Son cousin serait bientôt sortit de l'hôpital, il avait passé le stade des antidouleurs, des plâtres et de la rééducation du genou. Par contre, il était toujours pansé tandis que des cicatrices disparaissez petit à petit avec les sutures, on lui avait enlevée l'attelle et commencer des séances de kiné il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, mais il avait beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour atteindre un résultat satisfaisant et on lui avait retiré le ruban sur la tempe ; il y'avait une petite cicatrice à cet endroit (le résultat de l'opération visant à colmater l'hémorragie crânienne) de 3 cm.

Il pouvait manger des aliments plus consistants mais pas en trop grosse quantité, sinon c'était des vomissements assurés. Le petit garçon affrontait la situation au jour le jour, il s'était fait des amis parmi le personnel soignant, parler beaucoup à la psychologue et à accepter de porter plainte contre les Dursley.

Ces derniers avait été arrêté par la police lors de leur départ pour l'aéroport, si l'enfant et la mère n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'histoire, en revanche le chef de famille avait carrément péter les plombs ; il avait blessé des agents de police, balancer des objets et avait même tenté de commettre un délit de fuite « pour retrouver le sale monstre et le crever comme un rat ».

Les enquêteurs ont fouillé la chambre d'Harry et ont trouvé des affaires, une grosse tâche de sang et une batte de base-ball légèrement fêlée sous un choc et ensanglantée.

Une sonnerie de porte coupa ses réflexions, c'était toutes ses amies rassemblaient devant la porte ... on aurait dit la smala.** (Ndb : effectivement c'est la smala xD)**

-"Salut Sha' ! J'ai apporté de la bière !" Sacrée Alice ...

-"Comment ça va Shane ?" demanda une autre femme, Dana Fairbanks, c'était une joueuse de tennis en passe de devenir célèbre : elle était légèrement musclée et bronzée par le sport, les yeux gris-orages pétillants et les cheveux châtains et longs.

Puis la suivante, la propriétaire du Planet (qui amené des gâteaux au citrons** (Ndb : Dumbledore qui va transplaner direct dans le salon là xD)**), Marina Ferrer : une belle italienne aux yeux noirs ardents et le visage séduisant à en crever, et sa petite-amie nouvelle dans la bande, Jenny Schecter qui était une écrivaine aux longs cheveux noirs corbeau couplés à des prunelles d'un bleu, tourmenté pour une obscure raison.

Ensuite vint un autre couple, Bette Porter - qui travaillée dans l'art, était d'origine Afro-Américaine et avait le caractère de Wonderwoman en personne - et sa compagne Tina Kennard, qui bossait dans la production de cinéma, c'était une blonde aux yeux gris et un vrai instinct maternel à toutes épreuves ; depuis plusieurs mois, elle essayée de tomber enceinte.

Une autre femme les suivait, l'ancienne chanteuse de soul, Kit Porter, elle était la demi-sœur de Bette et tentait de sortir de l'enfer de l'alcool.

Et enfin, ce fut Cherie ... toujours aussi belle, aussi désirable ... mais pas encore sienne.

Elle embrassa langoureusement sa Reine de cœur et l'invita à entrer, tandis que tout le monde prenait une bière.

Le bruit du transplanage se fit entendre dans le salon ... et ce fut la débandade, tout le monde dans la pièce avait sursauté, renversant la bière, sauf Shane, qui n'est plus surprise par ce genre d'arrivée.

Une demi-heure plus tard ainsi que de nombreuse protestions sur quoi la magie ne pouvait exister, la jeune coiffeuse assura que si, cela existé et que c'était pour ça qu'elle les a faites venir ...

Puis elle enchaîna sur la rencontre avec son cousin et les mesure qu'elle a prise pour l'adopté ... elle raconta son histoire familiale et se tut, penaude et dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Durant tout le récit, personne n'a fait aucuns bruits ... sauf Tina qui pleurer à la mention des mauvais traitements subis et des soins et Dana qui était au bord de la nausée.

-"Jeune fille pouvez me passez une part de cette délicieuse tarte au citron ? Je meurs de faim et convaincre l'ONU n'est pas chose facile ..."

"C'est qu'il s'amuser ce vieux fou" songea Shane en levant les yeux au ciel et prenant une bière sous les regards hébétés des autres.

-"Nous allons t'aider !" déclara Bette, et les autres acquiescèrent solennellement, Cherie y compris.

Autant dire, la magie c'est vraiment impressionnant ...

* * *

**Un autre chapitre de fait et de corrigé , laissez moi des rewiews et je vous dit à la prochaine !**

**Note du Beta : Salut, Salut tout le monde bon je préviens je ne suis pas le meilleur beta du monde mais j'essayerais de faire de mon mieux :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut les gens ! Vous allez bien en cette chaude période d'été ? Un autre chapitre de ma petite histoire qui progresse comme je peux ... bref , rien ne m'appartient et mon bêta a bossé comme un malade ^^ et je l'en remercie .**

**Je vous dis bonne lecture et laisse la parole à mon bêta !**

**Note de début de chapitre du bêta :****Je corrige une petite erreur d'iphi je suis UN beta et mon pseudo est Onimenokyo1997 x)) voilà, voilà bonne lecture brave gens.**

**Ps : j'aimerais avoir des retours sur mon travail de bêta vu que c'est la 1****ère****fois que je le fait.**

**Pps : Là c'est vraiment finie :p x)**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 – Réunion du personnel**

Severus Rogue professeur de potion à Poudlard de son état marcher dans les couloirs en grommelant contre le vieux fou : franchement, quelle idée saugrenue de l'interrompre au beau milieu d'une potion _très _délicate !

Néanmoins il aimait bien et respectait le vieillard, chose qu'il n'avouerais jamais sous la torture (nda : on le reconnaît bien là notre Sevy**(ndb : sevynou :D)**) et voulait savoir qu'elle idée farfelue et absurde avait-il pu avoir.

C'était un jeune homme imposant avec ses muscles , son 1m85 et son regard aussi noir qu'un gouffre hérité de son bon à rien de père**(Ndb : tu es trop gentille la :D )** , il avait un nez bisqué pour se l'être fait cassé deux fois par ce dernier mais le visage fin de sa mère bien aimée ainsi de ses cheveux noirs et fins arrivants à ses épaules , il les protégés de ses potions adorées avec un onguent qui les rendait gras et moches .

Il avait un mauvais caractère mais il était loyal et parfois – c'est-à-dire rarement – chaleureux envers le peu d'amis qu'il avait, il avait un cynisme à couper au couteau et n'hésitez pas à pratiquer la Magie Noire pour les protégés ; même si il détester cette dernière.

Ses principes sont très simples et clairs : rigueur, respect et ambition (surtout ).

Une fois arrivé devant la statue, il prononça le mot de passe et monta dans le bureau de son patron, dans lesquelles trois autres personnes l'attendaient.

Minerva directrice des Griffondor qui était un honorable vieille dame de 67 ans stricte mais quelquefois souriante, elle était plutôt puissante en Métamorphose et en Duel (comme tout sorciers qui se respectes) , ses cheveux gris étaient rassemblés en un chignon serré et possédait des yeux d'un bleu ancien derrière des lunettes carrées à monture dorée .

Elle pouvait se transformée en chat à sa guise et elle respectée ses collègues, même Severus qui était un Serpentard, et la tolérance, le courage et le savoir sont ses principes.

À côté d'elle, buvant une tasse de thé, l'infirmière Pomfresh – aussi nommée la «Femme-Dragon» par les élèves et «Pompom» par Albus, mais elle est une personne assez maternelle sur les bord – qui avait le même âge et les cheveux gris que Minerva et possédait des yeux marrons parfois sévère, parfois tendre.

Elle est talentueuse dans son métier et tout ce qui concerne les soins, plutôt ouverte d'esprit sur la médecine moldue et se débrouillée en Duel.

Puis, adossé à la fenêtre, un autre jeune homme de son âge le regardait en souriant légèrement : Remus Lupin.

Cet homme était sage, doux, pédagogue, parfois farceur et aussi … beau**(Ndb : un futur SS/RL ? :3)**.

Il faut dire qu'il était fin au niveau musculaire, assez grand (1m80), la peau claire et douce, son visage anguleux et barré de trois petites cicatrices sur le côté droit du visage mais qui n'entaches pas trop le faciès élégant du jeune homme , il avait des cheveux châtains parsemés de gris plaqués vers l'arrière de la tête et quelques mèches sur le front .

Mais le plus étrange chez cet individu, c'est ses yeux de couleur ambrée cerclés de gris, en forme d'amandes et soulignés de cernes violettes – prouvant que la pleine lune venait tout juste de passée.

En effet, Remus Lupin, malgré son charme, ses connaissances en DFCM (nda : Défense Contre les Force du Mal**(Ndb : Ou DADA xD )**) ; c'est comme cela que je vais nommer cette matière maintenant) et son caractère avenant , présentait un défaut …

il est un loup-garou et de ce fait, il n'avait pas de travail magique, pas beaucoup d'argent sorcier et peu en version moldue, un logement minable dans le quartier pauvre du monde moldue où il bossait en tant qu'éboueur et s'habiller de loques .

Lui et Severus s'entendaient plutôt bien, une fragile amitié régné entre les deux anciens ennemis.

-"Ah Severus , mon garçon , on vous attendait ! Bonbon au citron ?"

-"Pourquoi nous avoir convoqués Albus ? J'ai la potion de Lupin sur le feu ."

Dumbledore soupira et raconta toute l'histoire sous les regards colériques de Remus et Severus et ceux horrifiés des deux femmes.

Le loup de Remus était à deux doigts de sortir, mais le professeur de potion le retint d'une étreinte et lui parla doucement pour l'apaisé.

« Je vais y aller Dumbledore, Harry a besoin de moi … et cette Shane également ! »

« Oui mon garçon, je sais. Mais nous devons faire attention au ministère et ne pas éveiller les soupçons. C'est pourquoi nous allons partir dès ce soir, après le dîner, il vous faudra préparez vos bagages version moldue et vous habillez comme tel … je vais également vous donner des papiers d'identité avec un visa de nationalité pour deux personnes ; Remus avec … Severus , si vous êtes d'accord , évidemment … »

À la surprise de tous, le brun accepta et chacun s'en alla de son côté afin de faire partir les élèves pour leurs vacances ; personnes ne rester au château et les protections étaient opérationnelles, se préparer au voyage et dîner pensivement dans leur appartements.

À l'heure prévue, les cinq sorciers se rassemblent dans le bureau directorial, quand Minerva demanda à son ami pourquoi des visas de séjour sont donnés à Remus et Severus.

« À vrai dire, je me disais qu'ils pourraient habités près du jeune Harry et de sa cousine ; ils pourront mieux les protégés et éduquer le fils de Lily et de James au monde magique. La maison est déjà équipée de tout ce dont vous aurez besoin, il y'a une voiture, un petit jardin et une piscine. Le loyer n'est pas trop onéreux et vous avez 50 000 dollars dans le coffre de la maison pour vous sustentez en attendant de trouver du travail. Il y'a un laboratoire de potion et une chambre pour Lunard dans la cave et une bibliothèque magique. »

Après ces explications qui laissèrent un Severus boudeur, les cinq étranges sorciers finirent par transplanés en Amérique.

* * *

**Comme l'a dit Oni , laissez nous des rewiews ! On a l'impression que notre travail ne sert à rien et cette fic mérite quand même un petit coup d'œil et un petit mot pour nous donnez votre avis .**

**Merci de votre compréhension sur le fait que c'est frustrant de n'avoir que 10 rewiews au bout de 15 chapitres ! Surtout que c'est ma première histoire !**

**Rappelez vous vos débuts en tant qu'écrivain sur le site ... et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey salut les gens ! On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre , je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni L Word , voici un petit mot de mon bêta et je dit bonne lecture !**

**_Note de début de chapitre du bêta :_******_Je suis au courant qu'il y a des erreurs de conjugaisons j'en corrige beaucoup mais comme tout le monde je ne suis pas parfait et je ne prétends pas l'être, ou sinon il se trouve que je pars en vacance le 9 août il se pourrait que le prochain chapitre ne soient pas corriger, sa dépendra de ma mère._

_Ps : le bêta qui raconte sa vie _

* * *

Chapitre 16 - emménagement et retrouvailles

Dans une rue de West Hollywood, un étrange cortège marchait sur la route : d'abord, un vacancier habillé en chemise hawaïenne rouge pétant, suivi d'un homme ressemblant à un croque-mort ou à une chauve-souris géante au choix, d'une infirmière toute en blanc, une institutrice des années 60 et un bel homme vêtue en clochard terminé le petit groupe.

Ils se dirigeaient vers une maison assez spacieuse avec une piscine, un garage avec un petit jardin tranquille.

Une fois entré, le plus âgé leur fit visiter la maison et le sous-sol pour les potions et une salle pour le loup-garou, et il y avait une chambre pour le dernier des Potter de couleurs sable et taupe.

\- « Alors mes garçons, que pensez-vous de cette maison ? »

Lupin était impressionné, mais Severus réfléchissait à cette situation et les dangers éventuels que ce déménagement et ce changement de pays impliqué auprès des Malfoy et de ses anciens «collègues».

\- « Tout cela est très bien Albus, mais à propos de mon rôle d'espion et de protecteur auprès des Malfoy ? Les autres mangemorts vont s'apercevoir de mon absence. »

Le vieil homme sourit malicieusement à ces mots, les autres craignirent le pire : qu'est-ce que le vieux fou avait encore inventé … ?

\- « En fait c'est simple ! Je vais créer un golem, il sera votre double parfait et va jouer votre rôle. Pour cela, il me faut votre sang, un peu de votre noyau magique et un témoin ; voilà comment on fabrique un golem. »

En une heure, un second Severus fut en chair et en os, il avait le même caractère et la puissance magique que l'original et transplana en Angleterre avec son air revêche.

Après cela, Dumbledore les amenèrent à l'hôpital pour rencontrer le petit garçon, chacun appréhendait la situation à sa manière, se préparant au pire …

Quant Remus entra dans la pièce, il vit deux personnes se ressemblants fortement, la jeune femme, Shane, est véritablement la nièce de son défunt ami, ce qui le poussa à lui faire confiance.

Celle-ci était allongée nonchalamment aux côtés de son cousin, un bras au-dessus de lui et un sourire en coin … l'enfant souriait également même si son regard était légèrement triste.

Harry … il tenait de James bien évidemment, mais il avait les yeux de Lily. Il promettait de devenir un beau jeune homme une fois adulte

Mais cette image idyllique s'était écorchée par les marques de maltraitance causées par les Dursley, la pâleur cadavérique, ses cernes violettes et ses deux cicatrices ; une sur le front et l'autre sur la tempe résultat de l'opération pour essayer de réparer les dégâts causés par la batte de base-ball sur le crane.

Et il y avait quelques différences, par exemple certains traits du visage étaient plus de Lily que de James, les cheveux étaient en batailles mais plus longs, tombants sur la nuque et le visage, et il ne portait pas de lunettes.

Il avait l'air moins effronté, plus calme, assez renfermé, son aura était d'une puissance douce et il avait l'air assez studieux sur les bords.

Apparemment, Severus pensait la même chose que lui, l'atmosphère se détendit lentement au fur et à mesure que les présentations furent faites et que les conversations venait d'elles-mêmes …

Ils abordèrent le sujet des Dursley : ils seraient jugés le 10 Janvier et le jour de sa sortie serait le 23 décembre** (Ndb : Moment émotion dans le prochain chapitre x)** ).

Harry leur parla de ses traitements, de ses phobies et de ses envies les plus simples comme fêter Noël et le Nouvel An avec sa nouvelle famille.

Puis Shane leur parla d'elle, de sa vie, de ses impressions sur la magie, de ses amies et de sa sexualité.

Remus apprécia la jeune femme avec son assurance, son charme et son altruisme.

Ainsi que son attachement à son neveu de cœur ...

* * *

**Eh oui , il y'aura une séquence émotion avec une rencontre très spéciale dans le prochain chapitre ... en attendant portez-vous bien et laissez des rewiews à volonté !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello les gens ! On est partis pour un autre chapitre, je ne possède pas l word, ni harry potter, ni la chanson énoncée dans le chapitre, maintenant je laisse la parole à mon bêta et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**_Note du Beta : Salut, salut, nous sommes de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, sur ce, je vous laisse lire, mais juste par pitié laisser des rewiews ça fait toujours plaisir et ça nous permet de connaitre votre avis et nos erreur :3_**

* * *

Chapitre 17 - Noël

Aujourd'hui était une journée très attendue pour tous les enfants du monde entier ; ces derniers allaient bientôt recevoir leurs cadeau promis et tant espéré depuis l'an dernier pour cette fête de Noël.

Mais il y avait un petit garçon, orphelin et battu, qui attendait impatiemment dans une chambre d'hôpital : en effet, la sortie était dans un quart d'heure à peine ; il patientait en dessinant un croquis et s'était habillé chaudement.

L'intérêt pour le dessin avait commencé à pointé il y avait une semaine environ, il s'ennuyait ferme et il avait demandé à avoir un carnet à dessin, une gomme, un crayon à papier, un fusain et un taille-crayon … et s'était mis au travail avec une persévérance frisant l'acharnement et dieu sait que le petit garçon en avait bavé.

A certain moments sa main se crispée, tremblée doucement, son cerveau perdait le contrôle, des spasmes survenez brutalement … et sa main lâchait le crayon.

Tout cela lui faisait avoir les larmes aux yeux, le frustré et au final, l'obligeait à attendre 10 minutes pour que ce handicap redevient à peu près normal.

Il en avait parlé à sa psy et à son kiné, ces derniers lui avait conseillé la patience et avait commencé la rééducation avec une balle qu'Harry faisait tournée, la lancée et la roulée sur la paume de cette main très handicapante pour cette nouvelle passion.

Mais il n'y avait pas que dans le dessin que ces difficultés résidaient, couper un aliment lui était difficile, tenir un objet aussi et ses réflexes de cette main était amoindris ...

Mais malgré ces larmes, cette ambition frisant l'extrême pour quelque chose d'aussi « anodin » que de dessiner et cette sourde colère mélangée à de la peur vis à vis des Dursley, Harry tenait à continuer cette passion – surtout que ce dessin lui tenait à cœur.

Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir des cadeaux de quiconque ; Vernon lui avait « expliqué » le père Noël n'existait pas et que de toute façon les Monstre ne reçoivent pas de présents, ce dernier l'avait frappé pour faire rentrer « la leçon » ... il n'avait que 3 ans et cela lui avait brisait une partie de son être pour longtemps.

Mais il y avait une personne qui sortait du lot : Shane … Shane qui se bat contre le monde entier pour obtenir sa garde, Shane qui voulais mettre les Dursley en prison – elle n'en avait pas peur ! - et qui l'a sauvé de la mort, et de cette Assistante Sociale qui avait voulu – à plusieurs reprises – l'enlever à elle pour le mettre en foyer ou dans une famille d'accueil choisie par ses « soins ».

Shane qui l'adopte, qui le recueille chez elle … qui est sa cousine.

D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, celle-ci arriva deux minute d'avances, un sourire aux lèvres et de la neige dans ses cheveux noirs.

Le petit garçon s'affaira à ranger rapidement ses affaires sous l'œil mi- amusé, mi- surpris de la jeune femme qui lui demanda :

-« Alors comme ça, tu es pressé de partir d'ici p'tit mec ? Je te comprends, cet endroit est déprimant. Tu veux qu'on rentre tout de suite où tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour au Planet ? »

Harry hésita mais finalement répondit d'un haussement d'épaules :

-« Comme tu veux … mais j'aimerais bien y aller. »

Les deux compères sortent de l'hôpital main dans la main, sortant dans la cour devant l'hôpital qui faisait office d'espace vert, il neigé doucement sur une couche de poudreuse assez conséquente.

Le petit garçon était bouche bée devant ce spectacle magnifique ; dans son placard, il n'avait jamais vu la neige et à cause de ses corvées il n'a jamais pu en profiter pleinement.

Sous une impulsion, l'enfant courut sous la neige, les bras levés et essaya d'attraper les flocons.

Il fallait le voir à cet instant : un grand sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux pétillants comme des feux d'artifices, le rire franc et enfantin.

Shane sourit d'un air triste, cet enfant avait l'air tellement heureux en cet instant : décidant d'égayer l'ambiance, elle prit de la neige puis la lança sur son cousin, et ce fut une bataille de boule de neige plutôt mémorable pour « p'tit mec » qui n'a jamais ri autant dans sa vie.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de bataille acharnée, les deux cousins s'arrêtent pour rentrer dans la voiture où Shane mit le chauffage à fond.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on vas faire pour Noël ? » demanda doucement le brun, assez soucieux.

-« Cherie a invité la Bande, Remus, Severus, toi et moi à venir le fêter chez elle. Tu te souviens de qui elle est ? »

-« Oui, c'est ta petite amie, tu as acheté mes médicaments ? »**(Ndb : Ah les gosses xD)**

Au début de la phrase, Shane faillit s'étouffée avec sa salive, puis répondue par l'affirmative d'un air entendu.

Un bâillement lui signala qu'Harry était bien trop épuisé pour rencontrer ses amies tout de suite ; la jeune femme prit donc la direction de chez elle et une fois arrivé, elle déclara à Harry :

-« J'ai une surprise pour toi, monte à l'étage, deuxième porte à droite … »

Malgré sa fatigue, le gamin fit ce que Shane lui avait dit, curieux …

Arriver sur le lieu, Harry eut un choc ! Une chambre, Shane lui avait fait une chambre !

Celle-ci était – à ses yeux – magnifique, de taille moyenne, éclairée par des luminaires en forme de salamandres orangées presque rouges.** (Ndb : J'en veux bien moi aussi :3)**

Les murs étaient en plusieurs dégradés de verts – allant d'un magnifique émeraude au plus simple vert pastel.

Le plafond n'était rien d'autre qu'une imitation de la mer d'une couleur azur peint et brossé – créant une illusion de vagues.

Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette d'une intonation à mi-chemin entre le sable et l'écru, et douce au toucher.

Les meubles était en bois de palmier (nda : si, si, ça existe** (Ndb : Affirmatif je suis allez voir sur Google et c'est plutôt sympa :D)**) simple dans la conception mais moderne dans la forme.

La literie de la pièce était d'un blanc royal et léger, rien à voir avec ceux de l'hôpital.

Il y avait un petit dressing, un coin pour ses soins médicaux (petite pharmacie et frigo minuscule) et un bureau bien équipé ; un ordinateur, de quoi écrire, dessiner.

Comble du bonheur, la chambre avait une chaîne hi-fi, une bibliothèque et quelques photos de son entourage et des amies de Shane.

Elle n'était pas trop meublée** (Ndb : Elle est déjà plus meubler que la mienne xD)** pour l'instant mais cela allait venir et ressemblait fortement à une île perdue au beau milieu du Pacifique.

Harry en pleurait de joie et décida que cet endroit ne serait pas seulement sa chambre mais aussi son petit refuge … son Havre de paix.

Il ne sut comment remercier sa cousine qui apparemment avait fait appel à ses amies , à Cherie et aux deux sorciers, il l'a serra dans ses petits bras maigrelet et se hâta d'explorer son antre d'un air tellement émerveiller que ça en est triste .

La jeune femme était très fière d'Alice – c'est elle qui avait eu l'idée de cette imitation d'île – mais aussi de Remus qui avait créé la pièce qui avant n'existait pas et de Cherie, qui lui avait payé un bon avocat pour le procès à venir.

Ils avaient de très bonnes défenses et il ne manque plus que la déposition d'Harry pour parfaire le dossier. Shane et Remus n'ont qu'une envie : foutre **(Ndb : Ouah comment ça parle mal xD)** les Dursley en tôle pour au moins 30 ans selon l'avocat qui était un requin dans son travail.

Ce dernier gagnait tous ces procès, coûtait très cher et surtout, surtout il pouvait foutre une réputation et une vie en l'air si on se trouvait sur sa route.

Paradoxalement, cet homme était un père de famille aimant, un mari dévoué, un homme loyal et intègre, mais aussi bon gagnant et séduisant.

Harry coupa ses pensées d'une phrase assez choquante :

-« Au fait, quelles seront mes corvées pour que j'habite ici ? »** (Ndb : Merci les Dursley…)**

Shane le regarda avec de grands yeux et lui répondit, la gorge nouée :

\- « A part maintenir ta chambre en bon état, de ranger un peu et de mettre la table. Je ne te ferais pas faire des … corvées. Tu habites ici maintenant et pour toujours, tu es mon cousin et mon rôle est de veiller sur toi, tu comprends ? »

Avec un sourire, le petit garçon acquiesçât et demanda à visiter les lieux, ce à quoi Shane reprit contenance et lui dit que Rem' et Sev' habitaient à 2 pâtés de maisons plus loin.

Un nouveau bâillement survint, bien qu'il soit assez tôt le petit garçon était très fatigué de son séjour à l'hôpital ; il faut dire que ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour dormir du sommeil du juste.

Après une bonne douche chaude et un repas léger, Harry prit ses médicaments et la difficulté de la soirée arriva …

L'injection, un autre mot détesté pour le dernier des Potter.

Celui-ci refusa poliment l'aide de sa cousine, il prit une compresse qu'il imbiba d'alcool et la frotta doucement sur l'endroit de la piqûre ( entre le biceps et l'épaule ), puis il prit la petite seringue aussi grande qu'un tube d'aspirine ( 10 cm environ ), prépara le mélange hormonal déjà dans la seringue et dont il fallait juste tourné le piston et fit la pose de l'aiguille qui ne faisait que 2 cm .

Il la leva, une foule de pensées tantôt moroses, tantôt encourageantes en tête, souffla un bon coup et … la planta dans sa peau fine et pâle en grimaçant à peine.

« Ce n'était pas si terrible » songea le brun calmement en faisant l'injection qui dura 4-5 secondes à peine « il faut juste y aller franchement et ne pas réfléchir » continua-t-il de penser.

En enlevant l'aiguille, il eut un sourire victorieux : il n'avait pas de bleu mais une minuscule perle de sang. Malgré sa phobie, il s'avoua qu'il avait bien réussi sa première injection.

Après s'être désinfecté la plaie, il jeta le tout dans une corbeille, mit l'aiguille et la seringue dans une boite médicale jaune qu'il rendra à l'hôpital à la fin de chaque mois et alla voir sa cousine qui se rongeait les ongles d'inquiétude mais qui, en le voyant sourire, se détendit et le serra dans ses bras.

Puis ce fut l'heure du coucher, après une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

2 jours plus tard -

-« Harry ! Prépare-toi, on y va dans 10 minutes ! »

-« D'accord, je suis presque prêt ! Je fais mon sac et j'arrive !

C'est le jour J pour Harry : il allait enfin rencontrer les amies de sa cousine, sa petite amie et fêter Noël pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il finit un détail sur son dessin et le mit dans une enveloppe auquel il marqua le nom de sa cousine envers qui il éprouvait de plus en plus d'attachement, mit son manteau après avoir fait rapidement son sac et descendit rejoindre Shane qui disait un au revoir temporaire à Gabriel.

Celui-ci repartait pour l'Oregon afin de vendre son ancienne maison et revint pour habiter à Los Angeles aux côtés de sa fille et de son neveu, dans un appartement dans le centre-ville.

Avec un peu de tristesse, Harry lui dit un au revoir et monta dans la voiture de Shane qui les conduisit vers la luxueuse maison de Bel-air, sous l'œil ahuri du petit garçon qui n'avait jamais vu de si belles maisons.

La jeune femme se gara devant une majestueuse demeure – sans doute la plus belle de toutes – et ils descendirent pour sonner à la porte.

Rapidement une jeunes femme leur ouvrit et les fit entrés avec un sourire aimable :

-« Bonjour Shane, tu m'as manquée (elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres devant un Harry abasourdi et assez curieux), et tu dois être Harry ? Shane m'a beaucoup parler de toi, je suis Cherie Jaffe. »

Le petit garçon serra timidement la main tendue et dit maladroitement :

-« Tu es une jolie madame, Shane t'aime beaucoup et elle dit que tu es sa petite amie. »**(Ndb: je le redit: Ah les gosses xD)**

Les deux femmes devinrent cramoisies sous le compliment et les remarques enfantines, Shane bafouilla :

-« Hum … J'ai apporté le vin, et je crois bien que je suis en avance … »

-« En effet, aller viens là … »

Et elle l'embrassa de nouveau, plus tendrement, plus … romantiquement, tandis que Shane sentait son cœur battre plus fort que jamais et la serra dans ses bras.

Soudain, un toussotement se fit entendre, c'était celui de Bette qui venait d'arrivée avec sa compagne et sa sœur.

Ces dernières avait brisées la magie qui était présente entre les deux amoureuses et ont fait sursauter l'enfant qui ne comprenait pas la nature de ce baiser.

Puis ce fut les présentations, Shane et Cherie sont encore troublées par ce baiser différent de tous ceux qu'elles se sont donnés ; celui-là était bien plus profond, plus sentimental que sexuel, bien qu'il y aurait eu un aboutissement plus charnel.

Serait-il encore possible qu'un sentiment amoureux se construit entre elles ? Se demanda Shane, songeuse.

Harry posa des questions à Shane sur les sentiments amoureux et les baiser, la jeune femme galéra à trouver des explications appropriées pour un enfant de cet âge.

La soirée continua avec les présentations, le délicieux repas de Noël et de la musique des années 60 à 80 – c'était une idée à Alice, toujours extravagante.

-« Tu sais danser Shane ? » demanda Cherie, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres.

-« Ouais un peu, je me débrouille assez bien … »

Au moment où elle allait lui demander pourquoi, une nouvelle chanson retentit et la blonde lui prit la main.

La chanson se nommée « Save the last dance for me » des Drifters (nda : entre nous j'aime cette chanson et je la trouve appropriée pour ce couple. Vous pouvez la trouvée sur Youtube et pour info, je ne possède pas de droit sur cette chanson) où Cherie la fit dansée.

Ne voulant pas être en reste, sa partenaire la fit dansée également, à la fin de la chanson, les deux femmes avait l'impression d'être seules au monde – dans leur monde – et elles s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements du public qui était littéralement bouche bée par la prestation du couple.

Après cette magnifique danse, ce fut l'heure des cadeaux, et à sa grande surprise, Harry en avait reçu une pelletée.

Du couple Marina/Jenny, ce fut un livre de Stephen King. De Bette et Tina, du matériel à dessin (« je leur aie dit que tu aimais ça » à expliquer Shane, un air étrangement rêveur sur le visage).

De kit, il eut une superbe veste en cuir bordeaux, de Dana des tennis ocres et d'Alice un jeu sur l'ordinateur.

De Remus, il eut l'album photos de ses parents et de Severus, deux livres ; un sur les potions et l'autre sur la DCFM (nda : il ne changera jamais notre Sevy** (Ndb : je pense oui xD)**).

De Cherie, ce fut un album de Georges Michael ; il aimait bien ce chanteur** (Ndb : ah les années 90 xD)**.

Quant à Shane, ce fut un contrat d'adoption définitive, aucune Assistance Sociales ne pouvait les séparés maintenant !

Devant ce cadeau, et tous les autres d'ailleurs, le petit garçon pleura : lui qui n'a jamais rien reçus … le voilà couvert de cadeaux.

-« Merci, vous êtes géniaux ! Mais je n'ai rien à vous offrir, sauf à toi Shane … »

Sur ces paroles, l'enfant ouvrit l'enveloppe, déplia soigneusement le dessin et le donna à sa cousine qui en fut ébahie de surprise.

Le dessin l'a représentée de biais, mais le plus étrange, c'est la teneur des détails : les cheveux étaient du même noir d'encre, le même visage anguleux et séduisant, les mêmes lèvres charnues, le même air nonchalant et le même regard vert ainsi que son intensité ; c'est la seule couleur présente dans le dessin.

C'était beau … il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire … Shane en fut émue et assez impressionnée per le talent de son cousin qui lui expliqua qu'il y a travaillé pendant 10 jours et ce, malgré son handicap.

Il fut une heure du matin quand tout le monde alla se coucher, les invités de Cherie restent chez elle à cause de la neige, de la fatigue et de l'alcool.

Les couples dormirai ensemble ; cela incluait Severus/Remus, Alice/Dana et Shane/Cherie qui même si ils n'étaient pas des couples, n'avait aucune gènes à dormir ensembles.

Quant à Harry, il dormait avec Kit dans la chambre de Cléa, la fille de leur hôte.

Ce derniers n'eut, étrangement, aucuns cauchemars, et ce grâce à cette histoire d'adoption enfin résolue.

Maintenant il ne restait plus que la visite de l'avocat le premier Janvier et le procès neufs jours plus tard contre ses démons personnels, et cette histoire serait enfin belle et bien terminée.

Sur cette constatation, il s'endormit avec un doux sourire.

* * *

**Et voila un autre chapitre de fait , le prochain sera très spécial ... mais je n'en dirais pas plus ! Et je ne parlerais pas sous la torture, inutile d'insister ! ;)**

**Et par pitié laissez nous des rewiews ! Mon bêta et moi on veut en avoir - positives, négative, entre les deux, peu importe ... mais laissez nous en !**

**Sur ce je vous dit à la prochaine ! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut tout le monde on revient avec un nouveau chapitre tant attendu ( enfin j'espère ) ! Rien ne m'appartiens à part les deux avocats et la juge dans ce chapitre ! Je laisse la parole à mon fidele bêta et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Ndb : Et paf un chapitre en pleine vacance et avec du lemon pour tous un yaoi et un yuri )**

* * *

Chapitre 18 – le procès

Aujourd'hui était un jour morose : c'était l'un de ces moments dans l'année – assez rare fort heureusement – ou la ville de L.A était sous de grosses gouttes de pluie avec une humidité bien présente et un vent incroyablement fort qui pouvait même renverser des tables ou faire tanguer des véhicules.

Mais le temps n'était pas aussi pourri que la journée du juge Amélia Sullivan, il faut dire qu'elle avait mal commencée … ses 3 adolescents se plaignant de choses et d'autres (d'ailleurs, elle était sure que l'un d'eux fumait des joints derrière son dos !), son ex-mari rechignant de lui donnait une pension convenable, sa cafetière qui est tombée en rade et sa mère débarquant du Wisconsin pour squatter chez elle pendant elle ne sait combien de temps.

De plus, elle avait un dossier délicat que les Mœurs lui avaient transmis d'un air sinistre ; on ne rigolait pas beaucoup aux Mœurs …

Ce dernier était aussi épais qu'un paquet de mouchoir, était clair et concis, mais quand la juge l'avait analysé plus attentivement, elle fut littéralement dégoûtée par ce qu'elle lut et réclama la création d'un procès après avoir demandé les vidéos des interrogatoires.

Deux partis aller s'affrontait sans pitié : la partie plaignante était défendue par le célèbre Vance Abrams, redoutable à son humble avis.

Tandis que les accusés était vulgairement protégés par un simple avocat commis d'office, John Shefferd, qui était aussi utile qu'une fourchette pour manger de la soupe.

L'histoire est tout aussi sordide que le meurtre de la tristement célèbre Elizabeth Short dit le Dahlia Noir (Nda : c'est une histoire vraie, je vous invite à aller sur Wikipédia si cela vous intéresse) bien que le crime ne soit pas d'une brutalité aussi rare.

Mais l'homme avait tenu des propos tellement crus, avait si bien décrit les blessures infligées et avait avoué son plaisir plutôt … conséquent, que l'inspecteur de police avait littéralement vomit son repas.

Sa femme était terriblement indifférente et froide vis à vis de la jeune victime, le considérant même comme une gêne immense dont il fallait se débarrasser à tout prix.

Le fils du couple, lui, avait de graves problèmes psychologiques, selon le pédopsychiatre ce fut le résultat des sévices sur son cousin, auquel il avait participé de temps à autre.

La victime était un petit garçon orphelin qui avait retrouvé une branche de sa famille totalement inconnue de tous les protagonistes. A cause de cette tentative de meurtre, il était handicapé à vie de la main droite.

Ainsi, en ce jour pluvieux du 10 Janvier, la famille Dursley aller être jugée pour abus sur enfant, tentative de meurtre et non-assistance à personne en danger.

Inutile de dire que Vernon avait fait de la résistance : il avait frappé, insulter et même tenté de soudoyer les agents de la police. Quand le psychologue était venu lui parler de ses délits, ce dernier s'était heurter à un homme qui avait un tel désir de normalité que tuer un enfant ne le gênait pas.

Après deux bonnes heures d'entretien, le docteur en avait conclu que ce monstre avait besoin d'un séjour en psychiatrie.** (Ndb : j'aurais dit un séjour sur une chaise électrique mais bon…)**

Du côté de l'enfant, sa cousine avait pris la décision de l'adopté malgré les avis de l'Assistante Sociale – qu'elle trouvait ridicules et homophobes – et qui craignait les réactions colériques (Nda : l'euphémisme de l'année) du père Dursley.

Compréhensive, Amélia avait demandé à ce que le père de famille soit sous sédatifs et bien menotté. Famille qui, grâce à sa mansuétude, allez passer le procès ensemble et si il y avait une condamnation à la clé, leur permettrait de passer une dernière demi-heure tous les trois.

Tous les protagonistes de cette sordide histoire et les jurés salure poliment la juge qui les toisa d'un air sévère et ainsi commença le procès.

Cela avait début du matin, tous les médecins qui avaient soigné Harry témoignaient avec un professionnalisme digne de leur profession malgré leur sourde colère et les regards horrifiés de certains membres des jurés.

Puis les photos de la chambre d'hôtel, d'Harry lorsqu'il était sous morphine après l'opération et les vidéos des interrogatoires (surtout de Vernon).

Et Vance qui réduisait la défense en miettes … et qui prenait un plaisir évident à définir les Dursley comme des bourreaux d'enfants.

Plus cela défilé, plus il devenait évident qu'une condamnation était à prévoir. Mis à part la soi-disant anormalité du petit garçon, le père de famille n'avait aucuns arguments recevables pour les jurés et Amélia se demanda si un internement psychiatrique ne devrait être en rigueur pour cet … homme.

Vernon regardait le petit garçon avait une rage incommensurable dans ses yeux porcins tandis que son avocat devenait de plus en plus inutile au fur et à mesure que les questions sont posées et que les réponses devenaient scabreuses, bien trop pour être défendables.

L'accusé ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte mais la corde se resserrait autour de son cou, de plus en plus lors de son témoignage dont il se disait si fier de son acte, tellement déçu que le marmot ne soit pas mort après avoir été violer par un sale pédé pervers et finalement, montra tout son sadisme en avouant qu'il faisait des attouchements sexuels mais qu'il avait prévu de se lancer dans la pédopornographie pour que le Monstre gagne son pain une fois revenu d'Amérique .

Il dit aussi qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de le mettre à l'école et que le bâtard lui appartenait (Nda : c'est un pédophile ni plus ni moins, un psychopathe de première. Mais ne vous inquiéter pas, je ne vais pas l'épargné** (Ndb : Non c'est un Dursley, c'est de base condamnable :p)**) ; le plus grave fut quand il dit que le SIDA serait l'unique porte de sortie pour cette petite putain.

Un silence de mort régné dans la salle, tout le monde était à bout de souffle et pâle comme la mort - même Pétunia qui avait enfin saisie la haine malsaine de son mari ; certes elle détestait son neveu mais elle voulait juste qu'il soit à l'écart de tout le monde, surtout loin d'elle et de son Duddlynouchet d'amour … mais elle ne voulait peut pas qu'il soit mort ou malade du SIDA dont elle savait les soins trop envahissant à apportés, et le risque de contagion par le sang .

Son bébé le frappait et pourrait avoir cette saloperie après tout et elle ne voulait que les voisins se posent de questions.

Elle ne comprenait plus son mari mais son instinct lui disait que cette histoire allait mal finir … elle pensa quand elle était enceinte de son fils ; Vernon l'avait frappée et la maltraitait sexuellement depuis leur lune de miel.

Oh bien sûr il ne l'avait pas violée au sens propre du terme, mais lui avait fait des choses bien trop brutales et malsaines pour que cela lui soit anodin, mais avec les années – voyant qu'elle était soumise – et l'arrivée du môme il était redevenu normal avec elle ; avant leur mariage quand il l'avait courtisée pour lui plaire.

Revenons à Vernon, ce dernier souriait d'un air heureux, complètement fou et avec une certaine lucidité … ce qui ne rassura pas l'enfant qui se terra dans le bras de Shane qui continua d'observé le moindre geste suspect de ce cachalot pédophile, qui ne paraissait ne pas comprendre quel était son rôle dans l'histoire.

Puis ce fut la pause déjeuner, personne n'avait faim à cause de cette affaire, sauf Vernon qui demanda un délicieux repas et Dudley qui demanda juste un coca avec un dont ; lui aussi avait l'appétit coupé.

Après la pause, le procès reprit avec le témoignage un peu moins hard de Pétunia qui regarda Shane dans l'expectative et affirma honnêtement la peur que son mari pourrait la frappé … celui passa son regard enragé sur sa femme et se promit de lui donner une correction une fois rentré chez lui.

Puis ce fut Dudley, qui exprima une certaine jalousie pathologique bien entretenue par son père, qui s'exprima avec des mots enfantins, la peur que lui inspirer parfois son père qui le regarda avec cette haine destructrice dans les orbites.

Après ce fut au tour de la partie plaignante de témoignée, Shane passa la première et raconta tous les détails d'un ton calme et neutre, faisant fi du regard quasi démoniaque de Vernon qui avait l'envie d'anéantir cette sale gouine qui se prenait pour un homme. Néanmoins on pouvait deviner la tendresse dans ses paroles et la volonté de protéger son cousin.

Puis ce fut le père de cette dernière qui témoigna avec la même neutralité et fixé Dursley avec méfiance.

Enfin, ce fut le principal concerné qui fit un témoignage poignant, de détresse mêlée à de la peur. On aurait un renard pris dans le piège vicieux et douloureux d'un chasseur cruel (Nda : oui mais un mignon petit renard).

La juge délibéra en privé avec les jurés pendant deux bonnes heures et prit des décisions en revenant dans la salle d'audience.

« J'ai pris mes décisions, ce que vous avait fait est impardonnable, contre-nature et inhumain. Votre enfant sera placé dans un foyer d'accueil en Virginie comme pupille de l'état, sans possibilité d'adoption jusqu'à sa majorité qui est de 20 ans dans ce pays. Pétunia quant à elle sera incarcéré pendant 15 ans au pénitencier de Louisville avec 350 heures de travaux d'intérêt général. Quant à vous monsieur Dursley, votre cas est bien trop grave pour un simple emprisonnement : vous passerez 15 ans à l'institution psychiatrique du Milwaukee (Nda : j'ignore si le mot s'écrit comme ça** (Ndb : c'est corriger, ce n'est pas un « o » c'est un « a » :3)**) et 15 autres dans une prison du Wisconsin. Il va de soi que toutes vos possessions en Angleterre seront sous clé et que les visites sont interdites. Lorsque vos peines seront terminées vous serez rapatriés dans votre pays avec l'interdiction de remettre les pieds en Amérique ; même pour raison professionnelle. Quant au jeune monsieur Potter et à mademoiselle McCutcheon, je valide l'adoption et leur accorde un dédommagement financier de 25 000 dollars ainsi que tous mes vœux d'encouragements. La séance est levée ! » Conclut la juge en frappant du marteau.

Vernon avait brusquement pâli, un air choqué sur le visage : un asile de fous et la prison ? Fini la Normalité tant désirée … à cause du Monstre et de cette sale gouine qui lui servez de cousine ! Foi de Vernon Dursley, ces deux-là allez le payer ! Et ils croient que leurs misérables drogues l'arrêteront ?! Ah ! Rien ne pourra l'empêcher de finir son travail !

Il se tourna vers les deux cousins et se précipita vers eux aussi vite que son poids le lui permettait.

Harry, déjà très pâle, devint littéralement cadavérique et se réfugia derrière Shane qui se tint en allure protectrice ; elle avait déjà bandé les poings.

« Espèce de sale fils de pute ! Je vais te tuer Potter, sale pédé ! » ( Nda : quelle poésie n'est-ce pas ? **(Ndb :Je dirais même plus, c'est de l'art)**)

Il s'avançait dangereusement mais fut brutalement repoussé par Shane qui lui lançait des Avada Kedavra de ses yeux verts soudainement devenus noirs et glacials, la jeune femme se dressait de toute sa hauteur et bien qu'elle ne semblait pas faire le poids, était bien plus calme que son adversaire.

« Ne vous approchez pas de mon coussin, Dursley … »

Sa voix était rauque, menaçante et aussi froide que le pôle Nord. (Nda : ça ne vous rappelle personne ?)

Apparemment Dursley ne semble pas avoir compris le message car il riposta :

« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire sale gouine ! Reste à ta place et ferme ta gueule, Monstre ! Je vais te crever sale chienne ! Parodie d'Être Humain ! »

Et là Shane eue une réaction hautement logique … elle éclata de rire ; cet homme était tellement ridicule … !

« Moi, une parodie d'Être Humain ? On ne me l'a jamais faite celle-là … » rit la jeune femme en évitant un coup de justesse « Hop là, raté ! »

Mais elle ne put éviter le prochain qui lui entailla la joue, ça ne semblait pas trop grave mais elle le sentit passé. Dursley s'acharna mais la jeune femme avait une souplesse et une défense de fer, et tous ces efforts l'épuisaient …

Soudain, 20 000 volts rencontrent Vernon qui, surpris, s'écroula au sol tel un arbre tombant misérablement sur une route après une tempête.** (Ndb : Vernon a eu le coup de foudre pour le sol xD)**

Puis on lui injecta deux doses de sédatif et on lui resserra les menottes, pour le relever péniblement et l''amener dans la pièce d'à côté où la famille Dursley se verra pour la dernière fois avant d'être séparés et embarquer dans leur prison respective.

Tout le monde était choqué par le spectacle et vit le petit garçon se cachait dans les jupes de sa cousine dont la joue saignée.

« Shane, je veux aller chez oncle Lunard et Sev'. S'il te plait … » Demanda le petit brun, suppliant et à la limite des larmes.

« D'accord p'tit mec, Une fois rentré et ton injection faite je les appelleraient. »

Il n'était pas rare qu'après une crise d'angoisse le petit garçon demande à passer trois jours chez « oncle Lunard » qui savait le calmé et lui faire relativiser sur ces peurs parfois irrationnelles.

Une heure plus tard, le petit garçon fut chez Remus, Shane lui avait raconté le procès et il accepta de le recueillir.

Après un repas plus que léger, une bonne douche et de la potion du Sommeil sans rêves, le petit garçon s'endormit sous les regards soucieux du loup-garou et du potioniste.

Les deux hommes descendirent à la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle dans un silence pesant. Remus détailla son ami avec un air légèrement curieux : Severus était habillé en décontracté aujourd'hui ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais il était toujours en noir.** (Ndb : Il a enlevé sa cape ?)**

L'accoutrement en lui-même est étrange : un débardeur noir assortis à un slim anthracite, des baskets blanches et un ruban vert qui lui tenait ses cheveux – propres et dans une coupe plus moderne – en un catogan lâche.

Il s'était laisser pousser un barbe de trois jours et avait pris des couleurs … ça lui allait mieux que la dégaine de chauve-souris de Poudlard.

Le jeune professeur de potions avait même réussi à concocter une potion pouvant changer son nez qui était moins … voyant sans être trop fin.

Ce dernier était agréablement musclé et avait caché sa Marque avec un bracelet de cuir.

« Autant dire que Severus Rogue était un homme séduisant » pensa Remus qui s'ébroua d'un air contrarié … non, il ne devait plus penser ça … c'était hors-la-loi et décadent selon le ministère. Et puis son ami ne pouvait être homosexuel ! Il était asocial et cynique !

Même si depuis quelques temps, il l'était un peu moins …

Oui, Remus Lupin avait des sentiments pour l'ancien mangemort depuis sa cinquième année, il l'avait trouvé dans un couloir, les larmes coulants aux joues, il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie d'aller vers lui pour s'excuser de la moquerie de James et … les deux jeunes hommes avaient discutés un certain temps ; devenant confidents en l'espace de trois heures pour redevenir indifférents le lendemain . (Nda : devinez à quelle scène je fais référence)

Et ces sentiments avait grandis petit à petit, mais sa nature et les Lois du ministère étant, il avait essayait de les réprimés.

Mais le plus incroyable, ce fut le comportement de son loup lorsque Severus était dans les parages ! Ce dernier le chercher, le voulait … et lorsque le brun était dans la même pièce que lui, la bête se calmée et son cœur battait la chamade.

Du côté de Severus régnait les mêmes incertitudes tandis qu'il observer son ami qu'il trouvait sexy à croquer – chose qu'il n'avouera jamais même sous la torture !

Il était vêtu d'une chemise bleu en lin avec un jean qui lui moulé bien les fesses et des tennis noirs. Remus ne se coiffer plus avec autant de rigueur, il avait l'air moins âgé et fatigué depuis quelques temps, il avait pris des couleurs et une barbe de trois jour qui le rendait follement séduisant …

-Lemon Yaoi-

Ici commence un lemon pour ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire il vous suffit de descendre légèrement et de vous arrêter à la fin qui sera marquer comme ici, voilà. )

-Lemon Yaoi-

Le ténébreux professeur de potions en eut marre de cette tension sexuelle flagrante ; on aurait dit deux collégiens qui flirter maladroitement !

Prenant son courage – de Serpentard bien évidement – à deux mains** (Ndb : Bientôt sa sera pas le courage qu'il aura a deux main…)**, Severus fit quelque chose de typiquement Griffondorien …

Un baiser, tendre et passionnel à la fois, un baiser attendu et interdit et pourtant si loin du contexte romantique bien guimauve ou trop sexuel que c'en est plus bestial qu'autre chose.

Remus vit son côté rationnel qui foutait le camp et pestant contre le ministère, répondit au baiser avec plus d'ardeur …

Severus rendit les choses plus intéressantes en rendant le baiser plus langoureux et en transportant littéralement son partenaire jusqu'à la chambre où le lycan déchira les vêtements du potioniste qui l'embrassa dans le cou.

Puis lentement, il défie les habits de Remus qui s'alanguit peu à peu ; son loup voulait plus et lui, encore plus … il voulait que Severus l'aime et le transporte jusqu'au septième ciel.

Mais il semblerait que ce dernier menait complètement le ballet qu'était devenus chacun de leurs mouvements, de leurs magies enlacées.

Chacun est devenu une drogue pour l'autre, essayant de s'accaparer chaque cm carrés de la peau et il n'y avait aucuns bruits que des gémissements à demi-étouffés.

Severus descendit jusqu'à l'objet de ses désirs et lui fit subir une délicieuse torture qui fit presque hurler Remus de plaisir.

Ne voulant pas que recevoir, le lycanthrope retourna son partenaire pour explorer ce corps tant imaginé et désiré avec sa langue, sa bouche, tout son être qui en redemandait encore et encore …

Les ébats furent plus … animaux tandis que le brun était au-dessus du châtain comme un prédateur était entrain de dévorer sa proie … ce qu'il faisait métaphoriquement parlant.

Soudain, Severus devint plus léger, il mit quelque chose de froid et gras à la lisière de son Plaisir et enfila ce que Remus dans sa folie charnelle reconnut comme un préservatif.

Il sourit, son amant était quelqu'un de responsable, mais avant qu'il put réfléchir de nouveau il fut sur le dos avec les jambes écartées et sur les épaules de son Severus. (Nda : eh ben il a l'air épris de notre Sevy le p'tit loup)

Le brun le pénétra lentement tout en parsemant son partenaire de suçons discrets et de mots rassurants.

Puis la dague fut rangée dans son fourreau** (Ndb : et après tu dit que je fais des métaphore…)** alors que l'atmosphère était chargée de chaleur, d'électricité et de magie. Il n'y avait pas de lumière autre que celles de la rue, qui se projetaient dans les rideaux pourpres et rendait l'endroit érotique.

Severus se déchargea, poussant un râle impressionnant et murmura un « je t'aime » tellement discret que sans ses sens lupins Remus n'aurait jamais pu entendre ces deux petits mots qui avait une importance de géant.

Les deux amants s'écroulent de fatigue et s'endormirent au creux des bras l'autre sans penser au lendemain.

-Lemon-

Lemon Fini

-Lemon-

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, sur les collines de Bel-Air, dans une belle demeure …

C'est une Shane fatiguée et blessée qui sonna à la porte de Cherie ; elle essaya de se rappeler la raison de sa venue : elle avait envie de parler à quelqu'un mais étrangement ce n'était pas à Alice dont elle en avait besoin de se confiée …

Les sentiments pour la femme mariée sont tels que depuis peu elle n'arriver plus à dormir, ni à manger et avait la tête ailleurs parfois. (Nda : on appelle ça l'amour ma grande)

Mais elle ne devait pas y céder, outre le fait que Cherie ne soit pas célibataire, la jeune femme avait du mal à être fidèle dans une relation amoureuse, non pas qu'elle ne pouvait aimer, le problème était bien plus profond et plus simple que cela …

Elle s'interdisait d'aimer … de s'attacher et selon ses propres dires, de s'enfermer dans une relation qu'elle considèrent d'ores et déjà comme destructrice autant pour la femme en question que pour elle, mine de rien elle respectée les femmes et avait de la peine quand elle voyait leur regard déçus lorsqu'elle leur annoncez : je ne veux pas rester, je ne fais pas dans le durable, désolé ...

Non … elle ne voulait pas infligée ça à Cherie, elle ne voulait pas détruire sa vie et encore moins son mariage et sa famille, Shane ne le supporterait pas ...

La porte s'ouvrit, coupant ses réflexions peu encourageantes, laissant une Cherie en petite tenue qui avait un regard surpris puis choqué en voyant le mince filet de sang coulé lentement sur la joue de sa coiffeuse .

« Shane ça va ? Qui t'a fait ça ?! Rentre je vais te soigner … » Et sur ces paroles, elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur et demanda de quoi soigner la blessure auprès de sa gouvernante.

Tandis que la blonde nettoyer la plaie, Shane lui raconta en détail le procès d'une voix fatiguée et légèrement en colère.

Lorsque la plus âgée eut finit de soigner la plaie, elle sera celle qui lui faisait tourner la tête provoquer des sensations au niveau de son cœur et de ses reins.

« N'y pense plus, c'est derrière vous deux maintenant, Harry va pouvoir enfin passer à autre chose et toi aussi. Maintenant que ces gens sont en taule et que l'adoption est validée, vous pourrez être une famille ; une chance pour ce pauvre gosse qui n'en a pas eue … »

A ces mots, la jeune femme sourit tendrement et se blottit encore plus contre son amante ; et la détailla discrètement …

Sa tenue était à la limite de l'indécence avec ce satin noir et fin, moulant le corps à la perfection. Elle portait des … porte-jarretelles ? Et une robe de chambre en soie rouge et sensuelle …

La brune sentit une étrange chaleur venant de son bas-ventre, une chaleur aussi annonciatrice que familière, une envie d'embrasser son amante la taraudait et l'amena à considérait le fait que de toute façon Steve – son mari – pourrait ne jamais être au courant de leur histoire.

-Lemon Yuri-

Et paf se chapitre est complètement pervers x)

Ici commence un lemon pour ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire il vous suffit de descendre légèrement et de vous arrêter à la fin qui sera marquer comme ici, voilà. )

-Lemon Yuri-

Alors elle l'embrassa, d'un baiser passionné et langoureux, et sans qu'elle ne sache comment le baiser fut approfondis et vorace.

Les deux femmes se dévorent, s'explorent et forme le mélange érotique de deux corps électrifiés par un désir soudain, Cherie lui chuchota un « dans ma chambre » et la brune obéit en la portant comme une jeune mariée jusqu'à la chambre susdite .

Une fois arrivée, Shane coucha sa partenaire sur le lit et la couvrit de baisers brûlants et de caresses ardentes. La blonde en profita pour déshabiller son amante avec une impatience presque frénétique tandis qu'elle observait le corps de celle-ci : il était d'une magnificence inattendue, bien au-delà de ses rêves les plus fous et de ses fantasmes les plus excitants. (Nda : en voilà une qui est amoureuse)

La jeune femme effeuilla lentement sa partenaire, la faisant languir … il n'y avait pas un seul endroit du corps de l'une qui était étranger à l'autre.

La pièce était remplie de soupirs, de plaisirs et de deux corps emmêlés dans une danse explicite.

Shane se pencha vers l'objet de ses plaisirs, elle avait tellement fantasmée sur ce moment, qu'elle se demanda si c'est bien réel ou si son imagination lui jouait des tours.

D'un coup de rein, elle se retrouva en dessous de son amante qui la fit gémir de plaisir ; chose dont peu de femmes peuvent s'en vanter.

Plus près … voilà ce que pensaient les deux amantes à ce moment précis. Shane et Cherie était dans leur monde, de la passion mélangée à un autre sentiment qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, un endroit où elles avaient l'impression d'être seules au monde.

Un endroit qui n'appartenait qu'à elles et à personnes d'autre … les deux amantes eurent un orgasme en simultanée et s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre ; la Don Juan ne repartirai pas cette nuit et peut-être même jamais ; elle tenait bien trop à sa Reine de cœur.

-Lemon Yuri-

Fin du lemon et du chapitre.

-Lemon Yuri-

* * *

**Bon eh ben voila, que pensez vous de mes lemons et du procès des Dursley ? Mettez moi vos réponses dans les commentaires et je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut les gens , on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre qui est une ellipse et évidement je ne possède rien , nada , que dalle ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et laisse la parole à mon cher bêta !**

**Note du bêta : Salut, salut, vu que je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire je vais vous laissez lire ) **

**Ps : Je suis en train de corriger les anciens chapitres, ils vont bientôt être update )**

* * *

Chapitre 19 – Anniversaire surprise

\- « Alors comme ça vous et Shane êtes ensemble ? » Demanda Alice d'un faux air détaché à une Cherie embarrassée.

\- « Eh ben … on a couchées ensembles c'est vrai, mais il n'y a rien d'officiel. »

Le regard d'Alice se fit plus spéculateur et elle lui déclara assez froidement :

\- « Si jamais vous faites du mal à ma meilleure amie … vous le paierez cher Jaffe. (Elle redevint chaleureuse) Sinon je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et j'espère que votre couple tiendra longtemps. Allez, finissons d'accrocher cette banderole ! Shane et Sunshine ne vont pas tarder à rentrer … »

Eh oui, le petit Harry fêtait ses 8 ans et la Bande avait eu la bonne idée de lui en faire la surprise.

Les couples s'occuper de la nourriture, les célibataires se chargez de la déco et Shane distrayez Harry le temps de la préparation.

D'autres invités allez venir à cette fête ; trois plus exactement : Dumbledore, Minerva et Poppy.

16h sonna, tous les préparatifs était terminés et les invités tous présents, Alice envoya un texto à la jeune coiffeuse pour qu'elle – je cite – ramène ses fesses illico presto.

Dans la voiture …

\- « Alors tu es content d'aller à cette école ? Tu vois que ce rendez-vous c'est bien passé ? » Demanda Shane avec un air rassurant.

\- « Ouais … mais j'ai peur de ne pas m'intégrer et si ils me détestaient comme en Angleterre ? » S'inquiéta le petit garçon, assez nerveux.

\- « Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne vont pas te détestez au premier coup, rappelle-toi qu'il n'y a plus ce Dudley Dursley pour te faire chier … »

\- « C'est vrai ça ! (il se détendit) et j'aurais peut-être des amis. »

Il ne put voir le regard triste et assez en colère de sa cousine qui serra la mâchoire et les mains sur le volant jusqu'à en devenir blanche aux jointures.

De son côté, Harry n'était pas très convaincu des arguments rassurants de la brune mais il ne voulait pas paraître ingrat ou pleurnichard, alors il se tait.

La voiture se gara dans l'allée et les deux compères rentrent dans la maison où une quinzaine de personne lui lancèrent des confettis en lui criant « Surprise » devant ses yeux ébahis et son sourire enfantin qui illumina toute la pièce et les personnes aux alentours .

Voilà pourquoi Alice le surnomma Sunshine …

La fête se passa à merveille, Harry était excité comme une puce et discutait avec tout le monde avec un air enjoué.

\- « Et voilà le gâteau, chocolat-citron et chantilly ! » présenta Tina, devant les regards alléchés de Dumbledore et d'Harry. (Nda : ah Dumby et le citron … toute une histoire d'amour)

Après avoir presque fait une indigestion du gâteau qui était délicieux, ce fut l'heure des cadeaux.

Le petit brun reçu un autre livre de Stephen King (il avait aimé cet auteur et son univers), des vêtements modernes et de soirée, un album d'Elvis Presley (il l'avait découvert cette musique et l'avait aimée), un dvd sur une série britannique nommée « Doctor Who », de l'argent de poche, un balai volant (ô joie !) et des livres de sorcellerie.

Il regarda Shane, il avait le sentiment étrange qu'elle allée annoncer quelque chose et que ça allez lui plaire.

\- « Dit moi Harry, ça te plairait d'avoir un parrain et une marraine ? » Demanda la jeune femme avec un air malicieux qui surprit tout le monde.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête d'un air heureux et lui demanda qui.

\- « Alice, Remus … ça vous dirait de … »

Deux oui tonitruants lui répondirent et elle fut écrasée par deux paires de bras énergiques, Harry quant à lui, fut lui aussi étouffé dans les bras de deux personnes apparemment très joyeuses de ce nouveau rôle.

\- « J'ai aussi quelque chose d'autre à vous annoncer. Cherie et moi on est … plus ou moins ensembles et … voilà, c'est ma petite amie … »

Il eut des applaudissements et des félicitations pour le nouveau couple qui s'embrassa d'un air passionné.

Ce soir-là Harry pensa que cette première fête d'anniversaire était géniale, il était heureux d'avoir un parrain et une marraine … mais il était surtout content pour sa cousine qui était amoureuse d'une jolie madame.

Sa vie était parfaite depuis que les Dursley était sortis de sa vie et qu'il la croquée à pleine dents sans penser au lendemain, aussi insouciant que sa tutrice ...

* * *

**Oui je sais il est court et pas trés interessant ... Mais promis le prochain le sera davantage promis juré ! **

**Laissez des commentaires et je vous dit à bientôt !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut salut les amis, voici un autre chapitre de ma fic dont je ne possède toujours rien sauf les trois personnages que j'ai inventés . Je tiens à remercier Complicate pour ses rewiews, maintenant je laisse la parole à mon bêta favoris et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

_**Note du bêta : Et voilà vue que iphi est passez en mode croisière x) les ancien chapitre arriveront avec le chapitre 21, je vous laisse lire les début d'Harry en amitié ).**_

* * *

Chapitre 20 – Rentrée scolaire et nouvelles rencontres

Shane entra doucement dans la chambre de son cousin, endormit et bien enveloppé sous ses couvertures .

Il était 7 h du matin et c'était un jour tant redouté pour certains et attendu pour d'autres : le jour de la rentrée scolaire .

Le petit garçon allait au CE2 dans une école publique du centre-ville, et s'était longuement préparé aussi bien sur le plan matériel que mental .

Le directeur – un homme compréhensif – avait pris le petit brun sous son aile ; ainsi que plusieurs élèves ayant des problèmes physiques ou relationnels.

\- « Hey p'tit mec … faut se lever. » Elle secoua son cousin avec douceur et ouvrit les volets ; ce qui eut pour effet de faire grimacer le petit garçon qui se leva avec difficultés pour se diriger vers la salle de bain et s'habiller. Il ne tenta même pas de se coiffer et descendit déjeuner .

Shane lui fit sa spécialité : des pancakes . Des tonnes de pancakes … qu'Harry mangea jusqu'à en vomir. (Nda : il faut dire que c'est bon les pancakes …** (Ndb : Moi je n'aime pas les pancakes u-u)**)

Puis les deux cousins s'en allèrent en silence : l'un étant trop anxieux pour dire quoi que se soit et l'autre comprenant cette absence de paroles .

Une fois arrivés, Harry sentit une chape de plomb se posée sur sa poitrine, il était nerveux et ses mains tremblées.

Et les regards des gens le mettait mal à l'aise: ils avaient l'air désapprobateurs et d'avoir pitié et le petit brun détesté et redouté ce genre de regards.

Bon, il fallait dire que Shane et lui n'avait aucun sens du décorum et qu'il avait encore les stigmates de son ancienne vie … mais ces regards était un peu excessif.

Certes ses cheveux était aussi noirs que les ténèbres était mi-longs (un peu trop pour un garçon) et même pas coiffés un tant soit peu, ses vêtements était débraillés et il avait une cicatrice plutôt étrange mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le regarder comme ça.

De son côté, Shane n'était pas mieux : elle répugnait à laisser son cousin seul et sans repère … et quand elle vit les regards désapprobateurs ou de pitié des autres parents, elle leur lança un regard noir qui ne souffrait d'aucunes répliques.

Elle savait bien que son cousin et elle avait fait la une des journaux et qu'elle avait l'air d'une lesbienne mais bon sang ! Qu'ils se mêlent de ce qui les regardent … !

La cloche sonna et les élevés commencèrent à entrer dans l'établissement avec plus ou moins de difficultés, Shane retint Harry par le bras.

\- «N'oublie pas ce que j'ai t'ai dit: sois toi-même, n'ai pas peur de t'intégrer et fais de ton mieux dans ce que tu sais faire.»

\- « D'accord, à ce soir. Bonne chance au travail. »

Shane préféra ne rien dire et serra son cousin dans ses bras et Harry suivit la cohorte jusqu'à la classe des 3th grade (Nda : CE2 pour rappel).

Ne sachant pas où se mettre, il s'assit donc au troisième rang à côté d'une fille qui avait l'air sympa mais d'allure solitaire.

Elle avait des cheveux blonds avec des mèches naturelles de couleurs bordeaux atteignant les épaules, des yeux bleus-gris étincelants d'intelligence, elle était de taille moyenne, de corpulence de nageuse, de ce fait elle était bronzée et avait les épaules larges, son visage était fin mais possédait une cicatrice labio-palatine blanche qui n'entachait pas le joli faciès de la fillette mais attirait quand même le regard .

La petite fille était habillée à la garçonne et semblait moins superficielle que les autres filles.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais le brun s'assit à côté d'elle et se sentit plus à l'aise qu'en arrivant dans la classe.

\- « Heu … salut, je suis Harry … Mccutcheon et toi ? » C'était maladroit, neutre mais sincère … le petit brun voulait vraiment faire la connaissance de cette dernière ; ça pouvait paraître stupide mais il n'avait jamais pu parler à une fille sans que celle-ci lui riait au nez ou s'en aille car elle avait peur de sa « Monstruosité » dont son cousin parlait sans cesse.

La jeune fille lui répondit simplement, sans fioritures, avec un petit sourire en coin :

\- « Nina Bonis, enchantée de te connaître. »

Ils se serrèrent la main et commencèrent à faire connaissance quand un autre garçon leur adressa la parole d'un air hésitant.

L'inconnu avait la carrure d'un cavalier, la peau halée, de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns bouclés, le visage latino et les yeux vairons de couleurs vert foncé et gris.

Il était vêtu comme un gars de la campagne, il ne semblait pas avoir sa place et pourtant on voyait sans peine de la gentillesse dans ses yeux.

\- « Excusez-moi, je peux m'asseoir ? Y' a plus de place nulle part … du moins c'est ce qu'on me dit. » Demanda le petit latino avec embarras.

Les deux autres répondirent par l'affirmatif et lui demandèrent son nom.

\- « C'est Rafael Luca-Mendez. Ma famille est Espagnole, elle a immigrée en Amérique dans les années 50. Une partie de ma famille habite dans une ferme, où je vais pendant les vacances et une autre plus petite en ville dans le quartier Latin. Je vais à la campagne pendant à ces moment-là et … »

Il fut interrompu par un autre garçon à l'air hautain et complètement bigot à en juger par son maintien rigide et son regard de dédain envers personne en particulier et tout le monde en même temps.**(Ndb :OMG un Malfoy moldu OO)**

De taille fine et moyenne, pâle, le visage rond, des yeux de fouine marrons et froids, des cheveux noirs ébène et coupés courts – voir rasés – plaqués en arrière, habillé comme un Mormon (Nda : un groupe religieux considéré comme une secte ; ils vivent comme au 19e siècle et rejettent toutes formes de progrès ; que ce soit technologique, social ou autres) et ayant une croix très voyante autour du cou. Il regardait Rafael et Nina avec un dégoût non dissimulé, mais le fixé avec un intérêt spéculateur.

\- « Bonjour à toi, je suis Augustin Smith. Tu es nouveau ? Je te conseille de ne pas fréquenter ces pêcheurs … d'ailleurs j'ai entendu dire que tu es hébergé chez une pécheresse. Ne t'en fait pas, je peux t'aider et le Seigneur aussi.» Persifla le nouveau venu en lui tendant la main.

Harry sentit des sentiments méconnus naitre envers ce garçon, il ne les avaient jamais éprouvés auparavant : l'indignation, la colère et l'envie de dire « non » à quelqu'un – chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire et dire quand il était chez les Dursley .

Mais comme l'avait dit sa cousine, ces salauds étaient sortis de sa vie et il pouvait vivre selon ses propres désirs.

\- « Non merci, je peux me débrouillé seul. Et ces « pêcheurs » comme tu dis, sont mes premiers amis et la femme qui m'a sauver la vie. Alors tu la ferme et tu t'achètes un cerveau … et un cœur. Ma cousine dirait que tu as aussi besoin de testicules, mais je ne veux pas t'infliger ce déshonneur donc je te prierais de bien vouloir dégager de mon paysage. Oh ! Et ton Seigneur ne m'as jamais aidé alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais ton ami Smith. » Répliqua le petit brun d'un ton cinglant.

Le bigot s'en alla d'un air colérique et on l'entendait dire des Psaumes et des passages de la Bible pendant toute la matinée, puis les cours ont commencez. Enfin ce fut le déjeuner où les trois nouveaux amis allèrent manger au self.

Harry était un peu paumé ; il n'y avait pas ce genre de choses en Angleterre, les élèves s'installer et on les sert.

\- « Suis-nous on va te montrer comment faire, tu veux manger avec nous ? » Proposa Nina

\- « Vraiment ? Je peux ? » Haleta le petit brun (Nda : foutus Dursley !)

\- « Bah ouais … on est amis non ? Et les amis mangent ensemble ! Tu peux venir aussi Rafael, comme dirait ma maman, plus on est de fous plus on rit. »

Le petit latino acquiesçât et les deux enfants le regardent d'un air encourageant.

\- « Ok, on est amis ? » Les trois petits chenapans se sourirent et Harry pensa qu'il devrait peut-être le dire … qu'il était un sorcier, mais comment leur faire comprendre ? Il ne voulait pas leur mentir, ni les perdre …

Il prit une décision : il allait leur dire et advienne que pourra … ou sera, il ne savait plus trop, faudra qu'il redemande à sa marraine.

Le trio s'assis à une table et fit plus ample connaissance.

Ainsi leur petit groupe était composé d'un latino qui aimez chevaucher dans les plaines Californiennes et tout ce qui touchez au paranormal, d'une demi-française adorant les livres et les séries télévisées et d'un anglais qui renaît de ses cendres et qui aimer sa nouvelle vie.

Un groupe aussi hétérogène qu'intéressant … une fois leur repas avalé, Rafael les guida vers un endroit isolé de l'école qui était plutôt joli.

L'endroit ressemblait à un ancien jardin que l'on avait abandonné : la terre était fleurie, du lierre grimpé inlassablement sur un petit muret de pierre et un banc qui s'effritait lentement et semblait provenir d'une église.

Rafael les invita à s'asseoir et parut hésiter à dire quelque chose mais le dit avec une résolution inébranlable :

\- « Écoutez les amis, j'ai un truc à vous dire … ce n'est pas facile mais on m'a toujours apprit à être honnête et voilà … je suis un sorcier. »

Harry n'y crut pas et finalement sourit, non sans remarquer l'air soulagé de Nina et le regard contrit de Rafael … et puis soudain une pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

Trois sorciers … dans la même école ? La suspicion vint et une idée se fit dans son esprit … il était célèbre pas vrai ? Si il l'était en Angleterre alors peut-être qu'il l'était également ici !

D'un geste sûr, il souleva ses mèches et interpella les deux autres … qui le regarder d'un air ébahi et murmurent simultanément :

\- « Tu es … Harry Potter ? » Le susnommé fit un oui de la tête et leur raconta toute l'histoire sans faux prétextes ni mensonges.

Il leur dit son handicap ainsi que le traitement de croissance et son bonheur d'être entourés par sa famille et d'avoir des amis, il avait les yeux embués de larmes mais Harry vida tout son sac.

Nina posa sa main sur celle du brun et Rafael sur l'épaule de ce dernier et leur confia :

\- « Je suis en partie sorcier et je sais maîtriser le feu et l'air, ma famille vivant ici essaie de m'extraire la magie en dehors de moi mais ils ont abandonnés … du coup être avec eux, c'est instable et plutôt déprimant : je pourrais avoir que des bonnes notes et pleins d'amis, qu'ils s'en moquent complètement. En revanche mon autre famille me soutient et m'apprend la vie moldue et sorcière. Je suis diabétique et je dois me piquer tous les jours, ça me fatigue. »

Puis ce fut au tour de la blonde de se mettre à nue :

\- « Moi c'est ma mère qui s'est chargée de m'élever, mon cher paternel est partit quand j'avais trois ans et découvert que je suis une sorcière comme ma mère. C'était un français et il nous a planté à L.A sans un rond, ma pauvre mère se saigne aux quatre veines pour rétablir la situation, nous avons de la famille à Miami. J'ai également eu des difficultés dès la naissance à cause de ma fente labio-palatine : les médecins m'ont greffé un faux palais jusqu'à mes trois ans pour éviter que je ne m'étouffe en avalant. Je suis une Occlumens de naissance et je suis une métamorphomage: je peux changer d'apparence à volonté. »

Les trois enfants restèrent silencieux un moment, puis voulant égayer l'atmosphère Rafael leur montra ses dons en faisant un feu avec ses mains qui était devenues des torches et d'un coup deviennent une bourrasque de vent et Nina montra ses talents de camouflage.

Quel dommage qu'ils soient dans une école … la cloche sonna, stridente et importune et Harry leur proposa :

\- « Et si on faisait la course jusqu'à l'entrée ? (les autres lui dirent un oui excité) Ok, 3…2 …1… c'est parti ! »

Les trois chenapans coururent comme des fous, Harry les dépassa de loin ; il avait l'habitude courir pour échapper à la bande de Dudley et il aimait ça … il avait la sourde impression de voler.

Et finalement, il arriva premier, Nina en deuxième place et Rafael bon dernier. Le trio était péter de rire; leurs joues rougies par l'effort avec des yeux brillants et rieurs ainsi que leurs sourires fendant leurs visages en deux le montrez amplement.

Les trois enfants rigolèrent comme des fous et avaient de la peine à marcher droit, des regards signifiants « mais ils sont dingues ceux-là » fusaient sur eux mais ils s'en moquaient et se contentaient de se dirigeaient vers leur classe.

Leur professeur leur expliqua que l'après-midi est réservé au sport et les guident vers le gymnase où Harry put s'exercer à l'athlétisme et en mettre plein la vue à l'entraîneur qui lui proposa de faire partis de l'équipe de course à pied, ce à quoi il lui répondit qu'il devait y réfléchir .

Lorsque la fin du cours survint (Nda : Dans de nombreux pays les cours finissent à 15 h) le petit brun fut une nouvelle fois paumé ; pourquoi tout le monde sortait ? Quel bus fallait-il prendre ?

Ses amis lui expliquèrent la situation et l'amenèrent vers le panneau des itinéraires des bus de l'école.

Pour aller à West Hollywood il devait prendre le bus N°7 en lui montrant sa carte et en prendre un autre de la ligne 30 pour aller au Planet.

Étant plutôt bon dans le domaine de l'orientation ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, alors pourquoi avait-il une boule au ventre ? (Nda : c'était comme ça pour moi aussi la première fois)

Après avoir dit un à demain tremblant à ses amis, il chercha son bus et lorsqu'il le trouva fut un peu plus rassuré et montra la carte au contrôleur pour s'asseoir dans le véhicule ; heureusement le bigot n'était pas là.

Il fut seul tout le long du trajet et il descendit pour demander où se trouvait le bus de la ligne 30 à une dame qui lui indiqua la direction à prendre, qu'il était gratuit pour les moins de 17 ans … et qu'il part dans cinq minutes à tout casser.

Sous ces mots, le petit garçon se mit à courir comme un dératé et y arriva – dans un dérapage réussi – au moment où le chauffeur avait fini sa cigarette.

Heureusement ce dernier fut sympa, il le fit monter malgré son retard et le rassura en lui disant que tant qu'il n'avait pas fini sa clope il ne part pas.

Une fois arrivé dans la même rue que le Planet, le petit garçon salua poliment le chauffeur et le remercia puis il vit l'enseigne du café : bleue marine, inscription blanche et un drapeau arc-en-ciel.

Il fut accueilli par Marina qui le poussa vers une table et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait manger ou boire d'un air qu'il trouva assez distrait.

\- « Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as l'air ailleurs, c'est à cause de ton amoureuse ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air soucieux

\- « Oh ce n'est rien … ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai des cookies avec du lait froid si tu veux … »

Le petit garçon eut un sourire mais il était toujours soucieux, il sortit son carnet à dessins – il n'avait pas encore de devoirs – où il dessina ses nouveaux amis ainsi que leurs pouvoirs et leur planque, puis il dériva vers un couple de gays et finit par un beau berger allemand qu'il avait vu lors de sa course effrénée pour trouver son bus de la ligne 30.

Sa main trembla une bonne trentaine de fois mais il finit ses croquis non sans une once de fierté et l'italienne lui apporta son quatre heure en jetant un œil impressionné à ses dessins en lui demandant qui sont les deux enfants.

« Ce sont mes deux amis : Rafael et Nina. Raf' est un sorcier espagnol qui sait manier le feu et l'air. Nin' est une sorcière qui est à demi-française qui est télépathe et peut changer d'apparence. J'ai aussi rencontré un idiot qui a dit que Shane est une pécheresse, je lui ai dit de s'acheter des testicules … cet après-midi, j'ai épaté tout le monde en sport et le prof m'a demandé si je voulais faire partis de l'équipe d'athlétisme. Puis j'ai galérer pour trouver les bus et puis ces cookies sont délicieux. » Babilla le petit garçon entrain de déguster son goûter. (Nda : on dirait mon petit frère)

Devant ce flot de paroles, Marina fut totalement bouche bée et puis finalement mit un ordre à tout ce charabia :

« En résumé, tu as deux amis qui sont sorciers et ont des dons magiques, tu as un ennemi qui a dit que Shane à offenser Dieu et tu lui as rétorqué de s'acheter du courage masculin. Tu es tellement doué en sport que ton entraîneur veut que tu sois dans un club, à la sortie des cours tu as failli te perdre et de toute évidence tu as un peu trop de sucre dans le sang. »

Elle lui prit l'assiette de gâteaux sous le regard malicieux d'Harry qui retourna à ses dessins d'un air légèrement moqueur.

À 18h, toute la Bande était réunie autour de la table et écouter le petit garçon qui babillé sur sa journée.

Les femmes rigolèrent quand il leur répéta mot pour mot ce qu'il a osé dire à Smith et Shane sourit de fierté devant le répondant de son cousin et l'autorisa à aller dans ce club si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir et l'aider à s'intégré.

Dana leur proposa d'aller au restaurant pour fêter cela et tout le monde se retrouva dans un endroit raffiné et gay-friendly – pour pas changer les habitudes.

Dans son lit, Harry resta un moment les yeux ouverts : la chape de plomb s'en était allée laissant place à une espèce de sérénité ; chose qu'il n'a jamais ressenti auparavant. Il avait trouvait des amis – les premiers de sa courte vie – et un ennemi … encore un.

Il avait réussi à impressionner pas mal de monde cette après-midi grâce à sa performance sportive et avait fait preuve d'autonomie – sensation grisante de liberté – avec cette histoire de bus.

Mais surtout, le moment le plus beau de cette journée avait était la lueur de fierté qu'il avait aperçue dans les yeux de Shane et les félicitations de ses amies ; qu'il considérait comme de la famille.

Dommage qu'il ne pouvait pas raconter cela à Remus à cause de la pleine lune, ni à Albus qui était trop loin … mais bon il pourrait toujours lui envoyer une lettre.

Puis il repensa aux rendez-vous médicaux : dans une semaine chez le psychologue et le kiné et dans cinq semaines chez l'endocrinologue où il aura des examens super agréable (Nda : comprenez l'ironie …) comme un cathéter dans le bras pendant trois heures, quatre radios de son corps (la partie pelvienne, la main, le dos et la tête), la prise du poids et de la taille et une consultation avec le médecin.

Ça lui prendrait la journée, il devrait boire un litre d'eau pour la radio pelvienne et être à jeun pour le cathéter.

Avec un soupir à la fois désabusé et fatigué, le pauvre garçon s'endormit dans sa chambre-île.

* * *

**Ayé en voilà un de fini ! Plus tard vous aurez les anciens chapitres corrigés avec amour par mon bêta ! je vous laissez des commentaires et à bientôt ! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut les gens ! Revoilà un autre chapitre de ma fic dont je ne possède toujours rien et qui manque de rewiews, je laisse la parole à Oni puis je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

_**Note du bêta : Les ancien chapitre viendront dans les jours à venir j'ai eu plein de truc à faire (je suis en vacance et pas chez moi = Co de merde), ou sinon je n'ai qu'une chose à dire Oh! Oh! Oh! Je suis le père noël !**_

« Normal » : normal

_« Italique »_ : fourchelangue

* * *

Chapitre 21 – visite au zoo, fête de Noël et réveillon

\- « Maintenant les enfants vous allez voir les reptiles, soyez sages pour ne pas leur faire peur et suivez le guide ! » Déclara l'animateur d'un ton enjoué contrastant avec le mauvais temps de dehors.

En effet, la neige tombait doucement, il faisait froid à s'en geler les miches et il y' avait un brouillard tellement opaque que ça en était dangereux. Nous étions donc le jour de la sortie avant les vacances de Noël et la classe des 3th grade visitée le zoo.

Harry n'avait jamais vu autant d'animaux : certains venaient d'Afrique comme les autruches ou les lions qu'il trouvé tantôt ridicules tantôt magnifiques, d'autres venaient du Canada comme les cerfs ou les lynx que le petit garçon aimé bien et d'autres était de milieux aquatique tels que le requin blanc on le dauphin qui l'impressionnai grandement.

Mais il n'aimait pas les voir en cages et était peiné d'apprendre l'existence du braconnage.

Le dernier endroit qu'ils étaient sur le point de visité était le vivarium ; là où créchait les crocodiles, les serpents, etc...

Plus il avançait plus il aimait ces créatures … puis il s'arrêta devant une vitrine qui l'interpella : le serpent à l'intérieur était énorme c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire …

Il faisait 10 mètres de long pour une circonférence de 5 cm d'épaisseur et les écailles étaient d'un rouge sombre. Il avait des yeux verdâtres et de longs crochets venimeux.

La Bête était en train de chasser des souris, selon le panneau descriptif de cette dernière ce serpent pouvait briser les os d'un adulte sans le tuer ; mais un enfant, lui, serait broyer sous ces anneaux d'acier.

Elle disait aussi que cette magnifique créature venait des jungles profondes d'Amazonie, qu'elle avait un très bon odorat et que son venin tuait en 3 minutes d'une mort lente et douloureuse.

Animé d'une fascination morbide, le petit brun regarda le monstre traquer, tuer et dévorer ses proies avec une dextérité qui frisait une compétence démoniaque.

Le serpent finis son repas et siffla quelque chose qu'Harry comprit sans peines :

_\- « Qu'est ce qu'il a cet humain à me regarder comme un imbécile ?! »_

Au son de sa voix, il comprit que c'était un mâle, le brun lui rétorqua – sans le savoir – en la langue des serpents :

_\- « Je suis pas un imbécile, espèce de serpent malpoli ! » _

La bestiole se dressa sur son corps sinueux, regarda Harry d'un air circonspect (si il est possible de l'être pour un serpent …) et lui siffla :

_\- « Oh, un Parleur ! Désolé d'avoir été d'avoir été malpoli. Je t'ai pris pour l'un de ces gamins dégénérés … »_

Le petit garçon ne comprit pas trop … parleur ?

_\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là »_

_\- « Tu as le pouvoir de parler au serpent, tu es donc un fourchelangue ; comme on dit dans la race des Deux-Jambes. Tu peux parler à toutes sortes de reptiles comme les salamandres ou les dragons, cela dit sois prudent si tu veux causer avec ces Cracheurs de Feu ; ils ne sont pas très civilisés. »_

_\- « Euh … merci du conseil, je crois … que pouvez-vous me dire d'autres sur cette capacité ? »_

_\- « Le Premier Parleur se nommait Salazar Serpentard, il a fondé une école magique de l'autre côté de la Grande eau, il était un Maître de la Magie Noire. Je pense que vous devait être son descendant ou bien que l'on vous a transmis ce pouvoir. Vous pouvez le parler mais aussi l'écrire et prononcer des sorts. Pour certains sorciers dits lumineux c'est mauvais comme capacité. »_

_\- « Je ne m'en rends pas compte quand je le parle c'est normal ? »_

_\- « Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, il faut que vous vous y habituez tout en vous écoutant parler. Le reste va venir naturellement. »_

Ils furent interrompus par Nina qui avait un air choqué sur le visage :

\- « Tu es fourchelangue ... ?C'est un don très rare … et considéré comme sombre. Bah je m'en moque, c'est ce genre de truc qui te rend plus intéressant. Au fait, on s'en vas dans cinq minutes ... »

Harry sourie à son amie, il dit au revoir à ce serpent plutôt sympaet la suivie parmi la foule tout en lui racontant la conversation avec le serpent et murmurant qu'il aimé bien ces bestioles. Il lui tarder d'être Noël ; il aller pouvoir offrir des cadeaux à presque tout le monde – du moins dans la mesure du possible.

A part ses deux amis et Shane, il n'avait plus grand chose à acheter, Alice venait le pendre pour l'amener en ville à la sortie.

En voyant ce spectacle hivernal, il se prit à penser à l'année dernière, quand il sortait de l'hôpital après avoir été laissé pour mort par Vernon … et il sourit de tristesse mêlée à de la joie.

\- « Hey salut Sunshine ! Alors tu es prêt ? » Déclama sa marraine

\- « Yep Al' ! Et je sais ce que je dois offrir ! »

Il lui raconta sa journée tout en buvant un chocolat chaud à emporter venant du Planet et ils circulèrent dans la galerie marchande où il acheta des bottes de cuir pour Raf', un roman d'Agatha Christie pour Nin' et pour sa cousine un t-shirt avec marqué dessus « It's My Bitch » - bien qu'il ne sut pas ce que voulait dire cette phrase …

Puis elle le ramena chez lui pour emballer les cadeaux et les planqués.

Le Jour de Noël arriva … cette année c'était Bette et Tina qui avait l'honneur d'accueillir tout ce petit monde.

Le repas était délicieux, la joie régnait en maître et Bette se leva :

\- « Tina et moi nous avons une déclaration à faire, Severus ici présent nous a aidé à avoir un enfant ; chose que nous désirions depuis longtemps. C'est notre donneur de sperme et … ça a marché ! Tina est enceinte et le docteur a dit que tout aller bien ! »

Tout le monde applaudit les futures-parentes ; elles qui avaient envie d'avoir un enfant depuis si longtemps …

L'heure des cadeaux arriva bien vite, Harry reçut le même genre cadeaux**(Ndb :xD iphi qui a la flemme de trouver des cadeaux )** que l'an dernier et un tapis de course de la part de Cherie qui l'attendait dans la petite dépendance ( « on m'a dit que tu aimé courir, si il fait un temps pourris comme maintenant tu pourras t'exercer » avait-elle expliquée avec un clin d'œil ) et de la part de Gabriel, un kit de musculation composé d'haltères d'un à cinq kilos, d'un banc à abdominaux et d'un sac de frappe avec des gants .

\- « Oncle Gaby … je t'adore ! C'est génial je vais pouvoir arrêté d'être aussi fin qu'un bâton ! »

En effet, cette remarque venait souvent ; les médecins et son coach lui avait dit qu'il risquer de l'ostéoporose précoce et le surpoids si il ne faisait pas assez de sport pendant la durée du traitement (qui ne va durer que jusqu'à ses vingt ans).

Et le vol sur balai à l'occasion, la course à pied deux fois par semaine pendant deux heures et les sports insignifiants de l'école ne suffit pas pour palier à ces contraintes.

Quand il regarda Shane, celle-ci se dirigea vers la porte et laissa passer deux personnes bien familières … Rafael et Nina !

Harry n'y crut pas … ses amis était là ! Avec un sourire éblouissant et des yeux étincelants, il les serra dans ses bras en rigolant.

La jeune femme fut fière d'elle, elle avait fouillée sur l'annuaire pour trouver les noms de famille et ils s'étaient organisés afin d'être tous présents ce jour-là.

Rafael lui offrit un cadeau, un vivarium … Harry haussa les sourcils à la Severus Rogue et ouvrit celui de Nina …

_\- « Ah, la lumière enfin ! Oh des Deux-Jambes, je t'aime bien toi : le gars aux cheveux noirs avec des yeux verts et cette drôle de cicatrice.»_

Le petit garçon retint un cri de surprise et de joie, un serpent ! Il comprenait mieux les cadeaux de Rafael à présent ...

\- « Merci à vous deux ! Elle est drôlement jolie … c'est quoi comme race ? »

\- « C'est une jeune Couleuvre verte et jaune_,_ elle fait 120 cm et elle n'ait pas venimeuse même si elle mord quand elle se sent menacée_. _Elle vit le jour et se nourrit de souris, de batraciens, d'oiseaux et de lézards. Le vendeur a dit que c'est une femelle. »

Harry regarda amoureusement la couleuvre: elle était fine, ses écailles était en partie vertes-jades et jaune-soleil, sa tête était d'un noir scalde (Nda: un noir très doux) et ses yeux d'un marron épicé.

C'était un mélange de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle ...

_\- « Comment tu t'appelles ma jolie ? »_

_\- « Je n'ai pas de nom mais je serais ravie d'en avoir un ! »_

_\- « Hum, que dirais tu de Slythyn ... ? »_**(Ndb : Le nom se dit Slysyn)**

La serpente émit un drôle de bruit – comme un son de crécelle – et il comprit que c'était son rire …

_\- « J'adore mon bel enfant__** (Ndb : Pedoserpent…xD)**__, mais toi ? Je ne sais pas le tien … »_

_\- « C'est Harry McCutcheon ! »_

Il la mit sur son épaule et regarda avec amusement les regards intéressés ou incompréhensifsdes personnes aux alentours ; sauf Dumbledore, qui savait tout du haut de ses 137 ans.

\- « Jeune homme tu nous réserve bien des surprise … un fourchelangue ? Je dois dire que c'est intéressant. »

Le vieil homme expliqua cette capacité considérée comme sombre pour certains et le summum de la sagesse pour d'autres, Alice se précipita sur le petit garçon pour discuter (interroger serait plus juste) de son don et il emménagea le vivarium pour donner à manger à Slythyn qui n'en demander pas tant.

Gabriel et Remus installèrent les machines de sport sous les yeux heureux du petit brun, Shane édicta des règles ; pas d'excès dans le rythme sportif, ne pas dépasser les trois heures d'entraînement et de prendre soin de ces objets.

Elle en fit de même pour la serpente ; pas d'exposition publique et bien s'en occuper.

Le petit garçon joua avec ses amis et remercia tout le monde avant d'aller se coucher, comblé.

**Le jour du Réveillon ...**

Harry s'éveilla péniblement, il avait assez mal dormit car il avait entendu une conversation entre sa tutrice et sa petite-amie.

Apparemment, son mari avait organisé une réception pour le réveillon et il avait besoin de parler à Shane.

Le petit garçon était soucieux du ton qu'avait pris Cherie ; elle était inquiète et triste … tout comme sa cousine.

Il était partis après avoir vu les deux femmes s'embrassaient tendrement et s'était couché avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Mettant toutes ses pensées au placard, il s'habilla d'un jogging d'hiver et alla à la dépendance ; il aimait faire du sport avant le petit-déjeuner ou quand il n'allait pas bien.

Il frappa le sac de boxe en appliquant les techniques que lui avait enseigné son oncle Gabriel qui lui avait expliqué qu'il devait savoir se battre pour se défendre.

Puis il utilisa les haltères, lorsqu'il les avait utilisées pour la première fois il avait eu peur que sa main lâche l'objet … et à sa grande surprise, cette dernière avait tenu bon. Et il fit des abdos, même si c'était un peu inutile vu son âge, son coach l'encouragé à avoir des muscles pour mieux supporter l'effort.

Le petit garçon essaya de faire des pompes, il avait vu un homme le faire dans un film et Harry avait envie d'essayer.

Il abandonna au bout de 2 minutes avec un petit rire ; il comprenait pourquoi les autres rechignaient à faire cela …

Ensuite, le dernier des Potter fit son activité favorite : courir … il courut au moins trois kilomètres et piqua un petit sprint de trente secondes avant de s'arrêter.

Il était en sueur mais il aimait ça : les battements de son cœur qui se calmé petit à petit, ses muscles tendus et gonflés par l'effort, la fatigue bienfaisante et la transpiration qui montrait toute l'ardeur qu'il y a mise dans cet entraînement.

Le temps n'étant pas trop mauvais, il décida d'aller faire un tour avec son balai. Il se mit une cape qui était ensorcelée pour le faire passer inaperçu tout en maintenant sa température corporelle à 37°C et après s'être assuré de l'avoir bien enfilé ainsi que des gants et une écharpe, le petit garçon s'envola vers les cieux avec un plaisir qui friser l'insolence .

Le futur joueur de Quidditch zigzagua entre les maisons et, arrivé au centre-ville, il fit le tour des immeubles, puis il alla à Bel-Air où il s'amusa à narguer les arbres, ensuite il débarqua à la plage histoire de dire coucou aux poissons et monta en chandelle, le plus haut possible, avant de faire un piquet et de rentré chez lui en frôlant le sol .

(Nda : oui, dans ce passage Harry est un peu suicidaire … beaucoup même je dirais.**(Ndb : moi je dirais plutôt qu'il aime voler)**)

Il rangea tout le bazar qu'il avait mis et fit des étirements avant de rentrer dans la maison toujours endormie, il faut dire que c'était que 9h45 et que Shane était plutôt du genre lever à 10h30 quand il n'y avait pas le boulot.

Silencieux, il revient dans sa chambre qu'il rangea et nettoya, s'occupa de Slythyn et lut un livre sur les enchantements.

Il lui tardé d'aller à Poudlard malgré sa notoriété qu'il trouvée envahissante et malsaine. Il finit le livre et décida de dessiner ses parents décédés ; sa main tremblait et ce n'était pas que dû à son handicap.

En regardant l'horloge, il vit qu'il était midi moins le quart, il eut faim et Shane n'était toujours pas levée … il jeta un œil dans la chambre entre-ouverte de sa cousine et eut la surprise de voir qu'elle n'était pas seule … Cherie était lovée dans les bras finement musclés de la brune qui la serrée dans son étreinte à la fois tendre et possessive.

Elles avaient l'air d'avoir fait un truc qu'Alice appeler « l'amour physique et passionnel » et dormaient du sommeil du juste. **(Ndb : xD)**

Harry décida de ne pas les réveillées et il descendit faire des sandwichs pour tous les goûts ; certains au poulet, d'autres à la tomate, ou alors au beurre de cacahuètes ...

Il en fit une grosse assiette et en pris quelques-uns qu'il mangea, le tout accompagné par du lait chaud, devant un de ses DVD de Doctor Who – il baissa le son et s'installa confortablement.

Une fois son repas terminé, il fit la vaisselle et alla chercher le courrier qu'il vérifia et vit une invitation très formelle : Shane et lui était invités à fêtés le réveillon en compagnie de Steve Jaffe et de ses collaborateurs à partir de 18h00 à l'hôtel- restaurant … blabla … tenue correcte exigée … blabla et ainsi de suite.

Soupirant, il se mit la tête dans le dressing pour trouver une tenue convenable.

Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit LA tenue idéale, il était sur le point de la sortir quand il entendit quelqu'un se lever … il était temps !

\- « Salut p'tit mec … Toi, tu as fait du sport, et tu nous as écouté hier soir non ? (elle vit sa tête penaude et embarrassée) Ce n'est pas grave, j'avais l'intention de te le dire mais tu étais au lit … quand tu espionne quelqu'un n'oublie pas de te mettre à l'abri de toutes sources de lumière** (Ndb : Règle N°1 du parfait petit espion ! xD)**, ce que tu n'as pas fait. Bref, on est invités tous les deux à la soirée que donne son mari donc tu t'habille bien, tu prends tes médocs en avance et je vais te faire une coupe de cheveux vite fait et tout de suite. »

\- « D'acc' et Cherie vas bien ? Elle doit être perturbée par cette situation non ? »

Shane lui répondit par l'affirmative tout en lui enfilant une serviette et lui proposa une coupe moderne et qui caché sa cicatrice qu'il accepta.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la coupe fut finie : celle-ci dégagée bien le visage en cachant la cicatrice au regard des autres, les cheveux était coupés aux niveaux de la mâchoire et des pommettes des joues – faisant un dégradé tout simple. Ils avait étaient désépaissis et paraissaient moins en désordre même si quelques mèches partait dans tous les sens.**(Ndb : marque de fabrique des Potter)**

Ça lui allait bien mieux, il devait le reconnaître, il prit son traitement et les cachetons qui allaient avec.

Après avoir salué Cherie qui rentrée chez elle, il se fit une toilette et s'habilla de la tenue qu'il avait choisie : une chemise vert bouteille assortit à un ensemble noir scaledo trois pièces (Nda : cravate/veste de costard/pantalon) une cravate fine et argentée, des chaussures de cuir noires et cirées, une montre chic et il arrangea le tout.

Le petit garçon compléta le tout avec un parfum Spider-Man** (Ndb : moi j'en avait un les 101 dalmatiens, il était en cadeau avec une peluche *_*) **et un zeste de gel dans les cheveux.

Lorsque Shane le vit, son regard s'illumina et un sourire fier apparus … et elle fila à la salle de bain pour sortir une heure plus tard.

Elle était presque habillée pareil, à l'exception de la chemise qui était bleue nuit, de ses cheveux qu'elle avait un chouilla coiffés et un parfum d'Yves Saint-Laurent.

Elle tenait un sac de voyage à la main, signe qu'ils allaient probablement dormir sur lieu de la fête et elle prit l'invitation qu'elle devait montrer aux portiers.

Les deux cousins grimpèrent dans la voiture et la jeune femme roula à l'écart de la ville dans un hôtel-restaurant faisant plus de 50 hectares, super cher et guindé à la bourgeoise.

\- « Dis-moi, tu connais les bonnes manières à avoir dans un lieu bourgeois ? » Demanda Shane, dont les lèvres se crispèrent dans un sourire nerveux.

\- « Pas vraiment … à vrai dire je n'ai jamais fréquenté ce type de personnes. Et toi ? »

\- « Oh moi je suis allé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil jusqu'à mes douze ans, ensuite jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans j'ai cherché ma mère soit dans des Maisons pour drogués soit chez les bonnes sœurs. Après … j'ai dû survivre par moi-même ; je touchais à la drogue et j'ai dû … faire des choses pas très belles avec des hommes. J'en suis pas fière, vraiment pas Harry, j'ai même failli mourir, mais Alice est intervenue à temps et m'a trouvée dans un caniveau**(Ndb : ni vache)** shootée à mort et battue par des brutes qui … bref. Elle m'a sauvée et m'a hébergée chez elle ; Al' m'a fait confiance, elle m'a soignée, m'a inscrit dans une école de coiffure … je n'ai toujours pas trouvé un moyen de la remercier. » Raconta doucement la jeune femme, le regard au loin.

Harry comprit un peu ce qu'elle voulait dire, il constata sans surprise que leurs vies était étrangement similaires … il lui prit la main et la serra de sa petite poigne.

Soudain, les deux cousins virent un grand domaine avec un portail en fer forgé et une enseigne blanche en lettres dorées indiquant « Hôtel-Restaurant Les Panetières ***** » (Nda : J'ai inventé un nom totalement pourri **(Ndb : à ce niveau-là c'est plus totalement c'est intersideralement pourri xD)** … le symbole * indique le nombre d'étoiles) avec un portier surveillant l'entrée tel un chien de garde fidèle au poste … et qui devait se gelé les miches.

Lorsque Shane montra l'invitation, il ouvrit le portail et arrivé près du bâtiment, un voiturier lui prit la bagnole avec un regard dédaigneux – la brune avait une jeep – et les deux bruns s'aventurèrent dans l'Antre des Enfer … aussi appelé salle d'accueil d'un hôtel super luxueux.

Les formalités d'usage furent rapides et un steward (Nda : je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on dit **(Ndb : Yep m'dame)**) les amenèrent à leur chambre ...

Harry fut impressionné par l'opulence du lieu tout comme Shane qui se jeta sur le lit d'une manière enfantine sous les yeux interloqués du steward qui sortit de la pièce en agitant son doigt près de la tempe.

Seulement les deux gamins n'eurent pas le temps de s'amuser, car on frappa à la porte, Shane s'arrangea un chouilla et alla ouvrir … son sourire disparut et son visage pâlit en voyant Steve jaffe ; le mari de son amante.

\- « Bonjour Shane, je peux entrer ? Je vous jure que je ne suis pas armé. »**(Ndb : ceci est LA phrase à dire dans ce genre de cas xD)**

Avec crainte, la jeune femme le laissa entrer et attendit anxieusement.

Steve Jaffe était un homme grand et mince, des cheveux châtains clairs atteints de la calvitie avec des yeux gris sombre.

Il portait un costume Armani entièrement noir et des lunettes de vue.

Jaffe était l'homme le plus puissant de Los Angeles, c'était un homme d'affaires redoutable.

L'homme avait l'air d'un pantouflard mais Harry ressentait la dangerosité de l'être en face de lui.

\- « Ah … c'est le petit Harry ? Enchanté de te rencontrer enfin mon garçon ! Sais-tu que ta cousine est l'une de mes meilleurs employés ? Tu peux être fier d'elle ! Moi je le suis en tout cas. »

En plus de l'anxiété l'incompréhension survient, pourquoi lui disait-il tout ça ? Que voulait-il au juste ?

\- « Je sais pourquoi vous avez peur de moi Shane … mais sachez que vous n'avez rien à craindre. (Il soupira) à vrai dire je suis heureux de voir ma femme si épanouie depuis quelque temps et ce, grâce à vous. Je sais que c'est dur à entendre mais je ne l'ai pas épousée par amour, c'est un mariage arrangé et à par notre fille, ça n'a pas servis à grand-chose. J'ai toujours su qu'elle préférée les femmes … moi-même je la trompe souvent avec une de mes conquêtes de voyages dont je suis tombé amoureux. Vous lui avez redonné goût à la vie et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. »

Shane fut soudainement plus soulagée et son visage avait repris des couleurs, elle osa demander :

\- « Cherie est-elle au courant de tout ça ? Et votre fille ? »

\- « Oui, elle en est soulagée la pauvre, nous avons convenus de divorcer après le réveillon et notre fille est au courant mais elle a l'air de s'en moquer. Inutile de vous préciser qu'aucunes interactions entre vous deux n'est possible ce soir. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête compréhensive et vit sur le visage de Steve, un sourire amical.

\- « Vous savez … j'ai longuement réfléchis, vous faites du bon boulot mais votre salaire n'est pas suffisant pour élever un enfant … c'est pour cela que je vous ai acheté un entrepôt désinfecté que vous pourrez emménager pour votre métier, qu'en dites-vous ? »

Shane en fut bouche bée … un salon de coiffure pour elle … ? Mais elle était sure qu'il y' a des conditions ce qu'elle demanda d'un ton neutre.

\- « Vous travaillerez à votre propre compte et à part le fait que je vous enverrez des clients de mon … entourage, vous ne me devrez rien d'autre. Alors vous acceptez ? »

Finalement les deux adultes conclurent l'accord et avant de sortir de la chambre, Steve se retourna et lui dit :

\- « Veillez sur elle Shane. C'est une femme incroyable et elle ne mérite pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Si un jour vous avez besoin de quoi que soit pour Harry, vous pouvez m'appeler. »

\- « Je vous le promets Steve, je le jure sur ma vie … je vous remercie de l'aide que vous m'offrez. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux cousins descendirent à la réception magnifique de Steve Jaffe : le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il y' avait du beau monde ; des artistes, des hommes politique, des types hauts-placés dans la loi et dans la mafia, des hommes d'affaires … et eux deux qui font un peu tâche.

En circulant pour trouver Steve, la brune vit son amante accompagnée d'une adolescente qui lui ressemblée à l'exception des yeux gris de son père, dès ses mèches vertes et des piercings aux oreilles et à la lèvre inférieure.

Cherie était … une déesse, il n'y avait pas d''autres mots pour la décrire : ses cheveux sont coiffés d'une manière complexe avec des diamants incrustés dans la coiffe, son maquillage demeuré léger et naturel, sa robe était d'un bleu azur ouverte sur le dos et se refermant sur la chute des reins avec des talons hauts en cuir.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre jusqu'à sortir de sa poitrine, mais elle se rappela des mots de Steve et se forgea un masque de politesse et prit la main de son cousin.

La blonde les saluèrent et leur présenta Cléa – sa fille – qui avait l'air de s'emmerder à mort mais qui regarder Harry d'un œil moins morose.

Tout le monde se tut, apparemment Mr Jaffe allait faire un discours de bienvenu pour ses généreux donateurs de ses affaires privées et accessoirement, invités à sa fête du réveillon.

Après cette parlote insipide et ces applaudissements interminables, Steve se dirigea vers le petit groupe et dit à Shane :

\- « Et si vous veniez manger à notre table tous les deux ? Je suis sûr que vous avaient d'excellentes aventures à racontées ! »

Les deux bruns acceptèrent et s'assoient avec la famille et un serveur leur apporta un apéritif composé de cocktails (avec ou sans alcools), d'amuse-gueules et de quelques morceaux de saumon fumé sur des petits pains.

Harry et Cléa discutaient rock'n'roll sous les yeux amusés et impressionnés des adultes qui voyaient l'ado rebelle et associable discutée avec un gamin qui est tout son contraire.

Puis l'entrée arriva : une soupe de poisson accompagnée d'une salade de gésiers. Cléa – qui est élevée dans ce milieu – montra au plus jeune comment utilisé ses couverts sous les regards ébahis des trois autres.

Ensuite ce fut le repas … un homard à la française … Harry regarda la bestiole avec des yeux ronds et la bouche entre-ouverte ; à ce moment une seule pensée lui venait en tête : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est … ?

Et surtout, comment ça se mange ? Et … est ce que ça se mange ?

Shane eut envie de rire face à la tête de son cousin mais elle se retint car c'était pareil pour elle la première fois qu'elle a mangé un homard.

Heureusement Cléa fut patiente et lui apprit comment manger du homard qui en passant était délicieux.

Et enfin ce fut le dessert … un café gourmand, cette fois-ci Harry regarda les brownies, les boules de glace à la vanille et la chantilly d'un œil gourmand ...

Par contre il regarda la mini salade de fruits et le café noir d'un œil circonspect ; il n'était pas trop fruit – à part la pomme et le kiwi – et le café … eh ben il n'avait jamais goûté mais l'odeur âcre attirait son odorat et la curiosité se fit ressentir. (Nda : moi je n'aime pas le café, trop amer à mon goût)

Après avoir littéralement gobé les brownies et tout le reste (sauf la salade de fruits), il goûta le café et fut agréablement surpris par l'amertume de la boisson.

Une énergie nerveuse se répandit dans tout son corps tandis qu'il dégustait le liquide noirâtre sous les yeux épatés de Steve.

\- « Par tous les saints ! Je n'ai jamais vu un gamin de ton âge qui buvait le café presque d'un seul trait … tu veux de l'eau pour couper un peu le goût ? »

\- « Non merci, ça ira. C'est très bon en fait ! »

\- «En voilà qui ne vas pas dormir cette nuit » soupira Shane sous le regard malicieux du petit garçon et les regards compatissants des trois autres.

La soirée se déroula dans les verres de vin, de champagne, de whisky, des cocktails sans alcools et des cigarettes.

Puis un compte à rebours apparu sur un écran géant, tout le monde se leva, l'air moins coincé grâce à l'alcool et au bout de dix seconde une bonne année générale retentit dans la salle ; Harry fut serré par les bras mince de Cléa qui avait vue en Harry un gamin anti-ennuis et ceux de Shane qui l'étouffa à moitié.

Puis il-y-eu Cherie qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux et Steve qui lui serra vigoureusement la main.

La fête se poursuivie jusqu'à trois heure du matin et les deux bruns rentrent à leur chambre ; le petit garçon était fatigué et soutenait sa cousine qui avait abuser du whisky et ne marchait plus droit.

Cette dernière s'écroula dans le lit après s'être changée et Harry fit de même dans un soupir heureux et s'endormit dans ses draps de soie violette.

* * *

**Ah la la,j'adore le petits commentaires de mon bêta ! Et maintenant faites péter le compteur des rewiews et passez de bonne fin de vacances !**

**à bientôt chers lecteurs !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Eh salut cher amis lecteurs ! Nous revoilà partis pour un nouveau chapitre, je précise que je ne possède rien des œuvres de J.K Rowling et d'Ilène Chaiken ni les deux films cités et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 22 – Vacances chez un ami et naissances

Dans une maison à Los Angeles, un petit garçon de 9 ans était en effervescence la plus complète et il y' avait de quoi ; Rafael l'un de ses amis l'avait invité à sa ferme pour les deux premières semaines du mois d'Août.

Harry finit ses bagages avec un empressement soigneux et eut droit à des consignes de bienséance et à des embrassades.

Un bruit de klaxon se fit entendre dehors, la petite famille composée d'Harry, Shane et nouvelle ment de Cherie – qui avait emménagée chez eux après son divorce – sortie dehors et vit un vieux tacot des années 80.

A l'intérieur se trouvait Nina et Rafael, tandis qu'un homme lui ressemblant les salués d'un air poli et aida le petit brun à mettre le sac dans le coffre et ils s'en allèrent après un au revoir rapide.

Ils arrivèrent une heure plus tard à bon port à leur grand soulagement ; la voiture a failli calée plusieurs fois sur le chemin et c'était assez flippant …

Joshua – le père de Rafael – leur fit visiter le domaine ; une étable avec 70 têtes de bétail, une écurie avec une dizaine d'étalons, un grand champ de blé, un corral relié à l'étable et à l'écurie, un garage avec un tracteur, une sellerie et la maison avec un étage et avec une petite piscine.

Celui-ci leur attribua des matelas de sol, des couvertures et les installa dans la chambre de son fils puis s'attela à leur préparer un repas.

\- « Vous allez voir ma famille paternelle ! Mon oncle Sébastian avec son compagnon Ludovic qui ramène les bêtes, ma grand-mère Flora est avec ma tante Rose en ville, elle est mariée avec Pablo un autre des employés de mon père ! Il sont des sang-mêlé donc n'ayez pas peur de parler magie … »

Harry fit son injection et descendit en bas où des tas de personnes l'attendait …

Deux hommes se présentèrent comme les fameux Sébastian et Ludovic : le premier faisait un mètre quatre-vingt avec des muscles de cavalier, des cheveux et des yeux noirs, la peau bronzée et une barbe de trois jours. Il devait avoir dans les vingt-six ans, et il avait une sacrée dégaine avec sont chapeau de cow-boy !

Il tenait la main d'autre jeune homme tout aussi jeune, grand et musclé que lui avec des yeux couleur chocolat, des cheveux blonds, la peau très légèrement halée et un anneau à l'oreille. Dans ses mains, il tenait une carabine …

Puis il vit l'autre couple de la famille, la jeune femme – Rose – était une belle brune aux yeux noirs à la peau bronzée et le ventre rond d'une femme enceinte. Elle ressemblait fortement à ses deux frères.

Un homme – un peu plus âgé – la tenait dans ses bras, il avait la même carrure que tous les autres hommes de la famille, il était châtain aux yeux bleus et une cicatrice à la joue.

La dernière personne fut une très vieille dame – au moins dans les 87 ans – qui se tenait droite malgré son âge, elle tenait une cane en if sculptée, elle avait les cheveux d'un blanc pur et longs jusqu'aux omoplates, les yeux aussi noirs que ceux de ses enfants, la peau halée, le visage ridé et emplis de sagesse. On pouvait sentir une aura de bienveillance émanée d'elle sans problèmes.

Rafael se jeta dans ses bras, il aimé beaucoup sa grand-mère et les deux enfants firent la connaissance de toute la famille.

L'heure du repas vint, Nina et Harry allaient commencés à se servir quand la_ abuela _(Nda : la grand-mère en espagnol) déclara d'un ton mi- compréhensif, mi sévère :

\- « _hep hep los hiros ! No comas antes la __oración__! __Somos __católicos en la familia_. » (Traduction : hep, hep les enfants ! On ne mange pas avant la prière ! Nous sommes catholiques dans la famille. )

Rafael traduit pour les deux autres qui s'excusèrent et Joshua fit le rituel et ils purent mangés à leur guise.

Après le repas, Sébastian – étant un cinéphile convaincu – proposa à la petite famille de regarder de vieux films ; il n'y avait pratiquement que de ça chez eux.

Flora choisit « La fureur de vivre » avec l'éternellement jeune James Dean et Pablo préféra « Certains l'aiment chaud » avec l'une des déesses du cinéma, j'ai nommé Marylin Monroe.

Le tout accompagné par des pop-corn et du jus d'orange pressé … les deux invités passèrent un excellent moment, surtout Harry qui aimé bien la beauté de Marylin et l'insouciance de James. Il apprécié cette époque où tout avait l'air plus simple …

Les trois enfants furent réveillés à neuf heures par Sébastian qui voulut leur apprendre à monter à cheval – du moins pas à Rafael qui savait monter depuis l'âge de cinq ans.

\- « Aller on se lève les gars ! Soyez heureux que l'on ne nous réveille pas à cinq heures du matin … »

Une fois dans l'écurie, le brun leur dit de choisir une monture, alors que Raf' prit un palomino à la robe dorée, Nina choisit un appaloosa tacheté de noir assez calme et Harry se décida pour un mustang noir à l'allure effarouchée.

Seb' leur montra comment les entretenir, les scellés et les montés, puis il les mena au corral où ils purent apprendre à aller du pas au grand galop, sauter des obstacles et utilisait le lasso correctement.

Cela leur prit trois bonnes journées mais le résultat en valait la peine. Faire du cheval est presque semblable à un vol sur balai … sauf que la monture ne s'envole pas.

Dans les jours qui suivent les trois enfants s'organisaient des balades à cheval qui durait toute une journée avec un pique-nique préparé avec amour par Rose ou bien aider pour le bétail, ou alors s'isolaient au cœur de la culture de blé et s'entraînaient à améliorer leurs dons et à la magie sans baguette.

Quand il faisait moins chauds dans la journée, ils bronzaient sur la terrasse et se baignaient dans la piscine.

Ils firent même une partie de Quidditch où Sébastian et Joshua furent batteurs, Ludovic le gardien, Rafael, Nina et Harry étaient les poursuiveurs et Pablo eut l'honneur d'être l'attrapeur. Ils avaient invité une autre famille de sorcier n'habitant pas loin de chez eux.

Le tandem composé des trois enfants s'en sortait plutôt bien et marquèrent plus de buts – de 60 points à 30- que leurs adversaires et Pablo attrapa le vif d'or de justesse.

Les deux familles firent un repas de fêtes pour féliciter les trois poursuiveurs et de leur prestation.

Le dimanche arriva, toute la famille se leva plus tôt que d'habitude car ils allaient à la messe de dix heures, les deux invités acceptèrent de venir avec leur hôtes pour ne pas les froissés.

Seulement voilà … Nina et Harry n'avaient de vêtements jugés décents pour entrer dans une église, mais c'est sans compter sur _abuela_ qui fouilla dans le grenier pour trouver une robe appartenant jadis à Rosa et une chemise avec un pantalon, des souliers vernis et un pull à manches courtes .Les deux tenues étaient blanches et noires ; très formelles .

Mais une fois enfiler, les enfants se trouvèrent ridicules : Nina n'aimait pas les robes en général et celle-ci n'était pas adaptée à sa corpulence de nageuse. Quant à Harry il rentrait à peine dans ces vêtements vieillots.

Ils arrivèrent dans la paroisse pleine à craquer de familles plus ou moins nombreuses et écoutent les mornes sermons du prêtre qui durent deux bonnes heures. Harry n'en voyait pas la fin et Nina non plus … Rafael semble plongé dans un état second, il avait l'air de réfléchir.

Harry n'était pas croyant, les Dursley lui avait répéter que Dieu n'existait pas, mais il respectait la foi de son ami et de sa famille.

Après la messe, le soleil était à son zénith : il faisait plus de 35°C et c'était un temps idéal pour choper une insolation, la déshydratation ou un cancer de la peau pour les téméraires qui voulait bronzés.

Comme il était de tradition un dimanche, la _abuela_ voulait manger à un restaurant espagnol où elle avait rencontré son mari et avait accepté sa demande à mariage en Août 1955.

Toute la petite famille rentra vite dans la salle climatisée et furent accueillis par un vieil homme qui leur donna les cartes des menus.

Heureusement Raf' fut sympa de leur traduire car ils ne comprenne rien, il faudrait vraiment apprendre cette langue …

Finalement Harry choisit des _tapas de calamares en el limpio romano _(Nda : apéritifs de calamar à la romaine) avec _de pescado frito con una buena porcion patatas fritas _(Nda : du poisson frit avec une grosse portion de frites) et en dessert un moelleux au chocolat comme il aime.

Joshua leur proposa d'aller à la plage se baigner, il était 15h45 et la chaleur avait baissée, les enfants acceptèrent même si Harry n'a jamais vu la mer ; du moins pas de si près … entre le voyage d'affaire de Vernon qui lui imposait des limites de distance, sa convalescence, l'école et le club d'athlétisme … il n'avait pas le temps d'y aller .

Les adultes conjurèrent des maillots pour les gosses, – heureux de se débarrasser de ces frusques ridicules – installent huit serviettes de plage, un grand parasol et une chaise pliante pour la _abuela_ qui elle aussi eut droit à son maillot de bain.

Harry fut bouche-bée devant l'horizon, à un moment il se crut dans sa chambre, si il n'y aurait pas eu l'odeur de l'iode, les bruits des vagues et des mouettes pour le détromper.

Nina l'entraîna dans la flotte part la main et les gosses rigolèrent comme des malades pendant une bonne heure en s'aspergeant d'eau et Raf' leur apporta des lunettes de plongée.

Le brun essaya d'attraper les petits poissons argentés en nageant sous l'eau rapidement mais fut interrompu par Seb' qui s'amusa à vouloir couler les enfants (Nda : mon oncle le faisait quand j'étais petite …) qui jouèrent le jeu en s'enfuyant péniblement et prenant leur respiration à chaque fois que le cow-boy les prenait dans ses bras et les propulsés en l'air grâce à de la magie sans baguette.

Ils jouèrent dans le sable faisant des châteaux et autres constructions un peu ratées et ils furent à nouveau poursuivis par Seb' qui s'amuser à courir après eux comme un gosse.

Harry étant le plus endurant et le plus rapide, il échappa à l'adulte qui fut essoufflé et demanda grâce dans un éclat de rire.

\- « Hey salut Harry ! » L'interpella une voix bien familière : Cléa.

Le petit garçon lui fit un high-five (Nda : je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on dit) et présenta ses amis.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

\- « Oh trois fois rien, je suis avec des amis mais je m'emmerde … on fait du scooter, ça vous dirait d'essayer … ne vous inquiétez, pas on a des gilets de sauvetage ! »

Les trois chenapans demandèrent la permission et furent affublés de ces fameux gilets, Harry monta avec la jeune femme qui accéléra pour son plus grand plaisir et prit des tremplins et des vagues qui lui fit pousser des ailes d'adrénaline.

Lorsque la ballade fut finie, les enfants dirent au revoir et reviennent vers la famille qui leur prit un coca bien frais et ils se reposèrent au soleil qui commençait à décliner ; signifiant qu'il était 18h et qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à partir.

Ils se rhabillèrent des mêmes tenues que le matin et rentrèrent à la ferme pour se doucher, manger un repas léger et regarder un film de Western.

La fin de la semaine arriva bien vite et quand il rentra dans la maison, Harry eut la surprise de la retrouvée vide …

Ne se posant pas de questions, il vida sa valise et rangea ses affaires puis il s'occupa de sa serpente et prit une douche car il transpiré comme pas deux à cause de la chaleur et de l'équitation. Puis il se changea et écouta la messagerie tout en se demandant où était sa cousine ; peut-être travaillée-t-elle ?

\- « Hey p'tit mec ! C'est Cherie, je te laisse ce message car Shane est au boulot et Tina est venue me voir pour me dire qu'elle a perdu les eaux et que le bébé va arriver, et comme elle était seule je l'ai amenée. Lorsque tu auras ce message appelle Shane et dis-lui qu'on est à l'hôpital. À tout à l'heure ! »

Le petit brun était heureux ; il aller avoir un cousin ou une cousine ! Il appela sa cousine qui débarqua en quatrième vitesse et ils s'en allèrent rendre visite à Tina et à son bébé.

Quand ils entrent dans la chambre, ils virent un merveilleux spectacle : toutes les amies de Shane étaient rassemblées autour d'une femme à l'aspect fatigué mais heureux tenant deux bébés dans ses bras. Severus avait un grand sourire sur son visage ; chose rarissime et plutôt choquante.

Après des félicitations à la jeune maman, les bébés passèrent de bras en bras … puis ce fut à Harry de les tenir.

Le petit garçon eut peur de les faire tomber mais Severus le rassura et lui en mis un dans ses bras fins appartenant à un coureur de piste.

Le premier nourrisson avait les mêmes cheveux que son père, le même visage féminin et les yeux gris de sa mère.

\- « Elle s'appelle Lara Shane Porter-Kennard. »

Puis ce fut l'autre, les cheveux blonds comme sa mère, le visage fin et les yeux noirs de son père.

\- « Et voici son frère … Alexander Remus Porter-Kennard. »

Le petit brun sourit tendrement à la petite bouille du bébé, il se promit de protéger ces bébés des mages noirs, des bigots religieux et des assistantes sociales homophobes.

Puis la petite fille lui saisit le doigt et le serra très fort sans avoir l'intention de le lâcher ce qui le fit rire doucement.

Ils étaient terriblement mignons, une heure plus tard tout le monde s'en alla pour laisser la jeune mère se reposée.

Sur le chemin du retour, Harry raconta son séjour en détail et passa le reste de ses vacances à s'entraîner à la course, à se balader en ville et à faire la sieste au soleil.

Il eut également des nouvelles d'Angleterre : apparemment personnes ne soupçonne son absence et son compte à Gringotts est normal tandis que celui en Amérique augmenté de façon exponentielle.

Ses séances chez le kiné sont difficiles et il avait l'impression d'aller lentement et de ne pas progresser, mais il n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement !

Il s'était toujours battu contre quelque chose après tout ...

* * *

**Eh ben voilà, un autre de fini ! Laissez moi des rewiews et passez de bonne fin de vacances . à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut à vous chers amis lecteurs ! Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée pour ceux qui sont encore au lycée/collége et évidemment je ne possède rien . Il y' a quelques passages du livre ( légèrement modifiés bien sur ) . Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous aimerez !**

** Ps : Je parle également d'un sujet très important dans ce chapitre j'espère que je ne vais froissé personne . **

Chapitre 23 – Une journée très spéciale

Un jeune garçon dormait profondément dans son lit, en sous-vêtements à cause de la chaleur du mois de Juillet.

Le dormeur avait des cheveux aussi noirs que les ténèbres qui atteignaient la nuque, tombaient sur le visage et étaient en batailles ; signe que le propriétaire ne se préoccupait pas de les coiffer.

Une curieuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair rougeoyait faiblement sur son front, une autre de couleur chair sur la tempe du côté droit, il avait un visage fin et la peau halée.

Son corps était maigre – moins qu'avant et en meilleure santé cependant – avec des muscles fins et sans prétention, néanmoins il avait une certaine allure avec son honorable 1m47 ( nda : compte tenu des Dursley je trouve cela très honorable ) et son maintien droit et souple ; comme s'il ne pliait jamais face aux coups que lui avait porté le destin .

Sur son dos résidaient d'anciennes cicatrices dues à des coups de ceintures, elles composaient un schéma complexe de lignes et de courbes . Sur son torse et son abdomen, on pouvait voir clairement de petites entailles de 7cm provoquées par un canif .

Heureusement elles s'atténuaient avec le temps, même si certaines resteront à jamais gravées sur cette peau fine ; comme des symboles qui inspirent la tristesse pour certains, la colère pour d'autres et pour une partie des gens, le dégoût .

Aller à la piscine municipale avec l'école était un supplice pour ce garçon, à cause des ces regards dégoûtés, moqueurs ou de pitié .

Mais le plus étonnant chez lui est la magnifique paire d'émeraudes liseré d'une étrange couleur ocre, ses yeux brillaient d'une certaine maturité et avaient une profondeur abyssale qui vous happait ; il avait une vue parfaite .

Mais tout cela était très ordinaire, extérieur, … ce jeune garçon possédait des pouvoirs extraordinaires connu de lui et d'un petit groupe de personnes … la magie, chose précieuse pour certains sorcier qui l'aimaient sincèrement et une arme pour les autres qui sont des puristes archaïques .

Il avait également un don très spécial : le fourchelangue ; une capacité rare permettant de parler aux reptiles .

Harry James Potter Mccutcheon, dix ans – bientôt onze dans deux semaines – dormait paisiblement dans son lit aux draps blancs …

Un miaulement se fit entendre, brisant le silence … Lily, une mignonne petite chatte rousse aux prunelles bleues, malicieuse comme pas deux, offerte pour le Noël de ses neuf ans . Le miaulement se fit plus insistant mais le garçon se contenta de bouger dans son sommeil .

L'animal monta sur l'oreiller et s'amusa avec les cheveux de son maître en agitant la patte et finit par le réveillé .

Harry eut un sourire, il caressa Lily du bout des doigts, comme pour ne pas la casser … il regarda l'heure de son réveil – 9h10, à peine .

En soupirant, il pensa à cette journée bien remplie : ce matin il avait rendez-vous chez le kiné puis le midi, il mangeait avec Sev' et Rem', ensuite il allait passer toute l'après-midi au club d'athlétisme et il ne rentrerait qu'à 18h .

Mais il espérait aussi autre chose de cette journée … quelque chose qu'il attendait avec un mélange d'impatience et de crainte .

Une lettre, ce courrier qui est important à ses yeux … tout comme ses progrès à sa rééducation ou sa famille .

Avec un autre soupir, il se leva et s'habilla en jogging, puis il s'occupa de ses animaux et descendit déjeuner en trouvant un mot de Shane et Cherie qui disait qu'elles étaient au centre de dépistage avec toute la Bande .

Harry savait quel était ce centre, à quoi il servait et pour qui il était destiné : les homosexuels, les gens ayants fait une transfusion sanguine, les drogués se piquant à la seringue, les bi/transsexuels et les rares hétéros ayant la présence d'esprit – le courage et la volonté également – d'y aller .

Il espérait que tout le monde serait dans le négatif, il prit un peu de céréales et du café, – chose qu'il avait appris à aimer – après avoir mis un casque, il enfourcha son VTT de Noël dernier et il s'en alla d'un air détendu vers le cabinet qui n'était pas très loin ; dans le Mid-Wilshire qui n'est qu'à cinq kilomètres .

Une fois arrivé, il dut patienter dans la salle d'attente un petit moment et le kiné l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et le fit travailler avec une balle, des trombones et des assouplissements des doigts . En rentrant chez lui, il repensa à une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Albus Noël dernier .

_Flashback_ ( nda : mon premier, soyez indulgents)

_Le vieil homme demanda à voir Harry seul à seul, il avait l'intention de lui parler de sa célébrité pour quand il irait à Poudlard et d'autres sujets ._

_\- « Alors mon garçon, comment vas-tu ? »_

_\- « Bien monsieur, à vrai dire je crois savoir pourquoi vous m'avez pris à part … ma soi-disant célébrité va poser un problème. »_

_\- « En effet, nous pouvons bien poser un glamour mais le point négatif est qu'on peut l'enlever tout aussi facilement . »_

_Le brun réfléchit un moment en regardant la neige tombée dehors et dit soudain :_

_\- « On pourrait me déguiser à la façon moldue et le fixer avec un sort pour que cela tienne toute une année ? »_

_\- « Vraiment, cela existe ? »_

_\- « Bien sur … on peut me teindre les cheveux, me mettre des lentilles de contacts et du font de teint pour masquer la cicatrice . »_

_Il approfondit les explications à un Dumbledore fasciné et intéressé par les déguisements moldus . Le Mage blanc lui confirma l'existence d'un tel sort et la question de l'anonymat fut réglée ._

_\- « Monsieur j'ai une question … Comment vais-je faire pour mon traitement de croissance et mes médicaments ? »_

_Dumbledore sourit et répliqua que Poppy serait ravie de l'accueillir tout les soirs après ou avant le repas, ce n'était pas un problème ..._

_\- « Et ton handicap mon petit … comment s'est t' il réduit ? »_

_\- « Ça peut aller, je peux tenir un stylo pendant une demi-heure au lieu de quinze petites minutes . Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir un objet aussi fin qu'une plume sans trembler ou l'abîmer . »_

_Le vieil homme acquiesçât, compréhensif et lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'inconvénients à utiliser un stylo encre ._

_\- « Dites moi monsieur, serait t' il possible de faire des études moldus à Poudlard ? ( il rajouta devant le regard interrogateur ) Pas la matière ! Mais genre, heu … les mêmes cours qu'il y a dans un collège sans sorciers, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Après si vous ne pouvez pas ce n'est pas grave, je me débrouillerais …»_

_Albus resta pensif un certain temps et lui dit :_

_\- « Oui cela est possible, le professeur Burbage qui enseigne l'étude des moldus, organise des tutelles tous les soirs de la semaine pendant deux heures avant le couvre-feu et le samedi matin il y a ce que les professeurs moldus appellent les devoirs surveillés ( nda : un enfer ces choses-là vous ne trouvez pas ? ) . Pourquoi me poses-tu la question ? »_

_\- « Je ne veux pas négliger une partie de mes racines professeur … quelque part, je pense au risque que l'on découvre mon existence ici : le ministère anglais va me persécuter et si je refuse de me plier à leurs désirs, ils vont m'exiler … je veux juste avoir un as dans ma manche monsieur . »_

_\- « Voilà un plan bien Serpentard, jeune homme … et très bien pensé . En effet s'ils découvrent quelle est ta vie en ce moment je crains des représailles très vives de Cornélius … mais il fait pâle figure à côté de son adjointe Dolores Ombrage, qui régule les contrôles des créatures magiques, des contrats de mariage et des familles ( nda : j'ai inventé deux autres fonctions à ce crapaud, n'en prenez pas … ombrage . ) . Je pense que tu en as entendu parlé de cette femme ? »_

_Un frisson venant du jeune garçon lui répondit très clairement et Albus changea de sujet en lui décrivant cette tutelle ; les matières qu'il y avait, les fournitures qui y sont fournies, etc …_

_Cependant le Mage blanc l'avertit de penser à se reposer et à se changer les idées ce à quoi Harry répondit que s'il pouvait pratiquer son athlétisme il aurait de quoi les changer ._

_Les yeux du plus âgé pétillèrent de malice et il lui parla de l'aile Est du 7éme étage qui avait une sublime tapisserie représentant des trolls qui dansent ._

_Harry eut un regard pensif quelques instants puis comprit l'insinuation ; son regard se fit très intéressé et l'ombre d'un sourire apparut ._

_\- « Que dois je faire … pour faire danser les trolls ? »_

_\- « Penser mon cher Harry … penser à t'entraîner . »_

_Albus lui fit un sourire complice tandis qu'Harry se demandait quel âge mental avait le vieux sorcier ._

_Le petit brun lui raconta l'école, les amis qu'il avait et les deux sorciers se séparèrent ._

_Fin flashback_

Le jeune garçon sourit à ces souvenirs et rentra dans la maison de son parrain où ça sentait la bonne odeur de cuisine, Harry devina du poulet rôti, des pâtes et des poivrons frits .

Ce fut un Remus heureux qui l'accueillit avec un air de moins en moins maladif ; apparemment l'amour atténuait l'influence du loup .

Severus ne tarda pas à arriver et semblait tout aussi détendu ; il enseignait la physique-chimie dans un lycée moldu et comme tout le monde il lui tardait d'être en vacances . À la rentrée prochaine, il retournerait à Poudlard .

Ils déjeunèrent tous les trois et après le repas, ils emmenèrent le jeune garçon à son club où l'entraîneur lui fit faire de nouveaux exercices tels que le saut de haie, le sprint sur 100m, la course de 600m, le saut en longueur et celui en hauteur .

Ce dernier passa tout l'après-midi à conseiller Harry et à le surveiller plus que d'habitude . Vers la fin de la séance, le coach mit le petit sorcier au défi dans une course avec quatre autres coureurs de niveau intermédiaire – bien sur, Harry ne savait pas qu'ils étaient plus avancés que lui .

Deux d'entre eux avaient dans les treize ans et les autres avaient à peine douze ans, ils étaient moins maigres, plus grands et surtout sans pitié .

Le principe était simple : faire trois tours du 400m dont cinquante en sprintant dans la dernière ligne droite et bien sur arriver le premier . Il n'y avait pas d'obstacles mais la piste était légèrement glissante car on l'avait entretenue .

Le coach lui expliqua les règles vu que c'était la première fois pour lui … et le petit brun alla dans les starting-block en position de départ sous les yeux moqueurs ou exaspérés des quatre autres ; ce moustique n'allait pas les battre n'est ce pas ? Certains des spectateurs qui s'étaient rassemblés lancèrent les paris et d'autres s'installèrent à l'ombre .

Quelques minutes plus tard un coup de feu chargé à blanc retentit, Harry reçut ce signal comme un choc électrique : il se mit à courir comme si il avait le diable aux fesses sans pour autant s'épuiser alors que les autres ne contrôlaient pas leur rythme si bien qu'au bout du deuxième tour, le petit brun les rattrapât ; il fut même à hauteur de celui qui l'avait le plus raillé .

Ce dernier avait l'air encore plus moqueur, mais à la fin du troisième tour, on pouvait sentir la fatigue tandis que Harry et son principal concurrent se talonnaient de très prés . Ce dernier ne se moquait plus : le petit brun était à son niveau et semblait moins fatigué que lui … plus concentré aussi .

De son côté, le Survivant n'en menait pas large, il se répétait ce mantra depuis qu'il avait commencé à courir : « je dois réussir, il faut que je leur montre … » . Il se concentrait sur la piste et rien d'autre, à la longue il parvint même à ne plus penser à l'adversaire qui courait à ses côtés, ni au fait qu'il pourrait perdre …

Puis ce fut le moment du sprint, la dernière ligne droite avant la victoire ou la défaite ! Le dernier des Potter donna tout ce qu'il avait, il ne ressentait plus rien d'autre que le sol de la piste, que les battements anarchiques de son cœur et la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau .

Et enfin il franchit la ligne d'arrivée, une sonnerie – qu'il entendit à peine – retentis et à bout de forces, le jeune garçon ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter ...

Un silence flotta un moment dans l'air, puis des applaudissements envahirent les tribunes, même ses concurrents le regardèrent avec un respect nouveau et l'entraîneur eut l'air impressionné .

Le jeune garçon eut un petit sourire qui se mua en un autre plus fier lorsqu'il vit une personne particulière parmi la foule : Shane … qui le regardait avec une fierté incommensurable .

Il se précipita vers elle – s'étonnant de ressentir encore de l'énergie après sa course folle – et fut accueillit par les bras de sa sœur de cœur .

L'entraîneur lui expliqua le but de cette course et que dans trois ans maximum il pourrait faire des compétitions du niveau entre intermédiaire et débutant .

Il lui dit également sa fierté d'avoir un bon élément qui ait un tel esprit de compétition et de fair-play à un âge si jeune .

Harry lui dit qu'il s'était inscrit à un pensionnat en Angleterre et son coach lui conseilla le plein de féculent et d'eau, sept heures complètes de sommeil et trois heures d'entraînement trois fois par semaine avec de la course, du saut et un peu de musculation .

Les deux acolytes rentrèrent chez eux et le petit brun demanda comment c'était déroulé le centre de dépistage ; à son grand soulagement, personne n'était séropositif .

Lorsque Cherie fut au courant de sa victoire, elle sortit le champagne ( mais pas pour lui ) et le plat préféré du garçon fut à l'honneur : saumon et frites .

Après ce super repas, le futur sorcier alla prendre sa douche sans voir un hibou entrer dans la cuisine avec une lettre en papier kraft jauni écrit à l'encre verte et refermé par un sceau de cire rouge gravé aux quatre maisons de Poudlard .

Les deux femmes s'entre-regardèrent avec un sourire entendu, la brune prit la lettre tandis que sa compagne prit soin du hibou qui était à deux doigts de passer l'arme à gauche à cause du vol .

Harry redescendit avec la ferme intention de demander s'il n'avait pas reçu de courrier et stoppa tout en voyant le hibou se reposer sur la table basse avec un coussin, des biscuits et de l'eau .

Alors il comprit, mais quand Shane lui donna la lettre il n'y croyait pas et fit une bonne imitation d'un poisson hors de l'eau .

Sur le devant de l'enveloppe on pouvait lire en lettres italiques :

_Mr. Harry Mccutcheon_

_N°402, Lotissement de Sun of Proud_

_West Hollywood_

_Amérique_

D'une main tremblante, il l'ouvrit et lut sur la première feuille :

_Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers ._

_Cher Mr Mccutcheon,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que votre inscription à notre école est d'ores et déjà validée . Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste du matériel scolaire (livres, baguette, uniforme et autres) ._

_La rentrée est fixée le 1er Septembre à la gare de King Cross sur la voie 9 ¾, nous attendons votre hibou avant le 31 Juillet au plus tard ._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Mccutcheon, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués ._

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Directrice adjointe_

Un rire soulagé et heureux sorti de sa gorge, il allait à Poudlard ! Il sautilla partout dans la pièce et serra ses deux tutrices dans ses bras .

Shane lui dit qu'il écrirait la réponse demain et l'envoya au lit illico presto après qu'il ait fait son injection et qu'il se soit occupé de ses animaux .

Le petit brun eut du mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là … beaucoup de mal .

**Et voilà, Harry a reçu sa lettre et le prochain chapitre concernera le Chemin de Traverse . Ce que j'ai dit à propos de se faire dépister du Sida est véridique : pensez-y. Prenez soin de vous, laissez moi des rewiews et je vous dit à la prochaine ! Salut cher amis lecteur ! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Salut les gens ! Comment ça va ? Et voici un nouveau chapitre de ma fic - je ne possède toujours rien -, je laisse la parole à mon bêta et vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

_**Note du Bêta : Bonjour a tous et a toutes,**_

_**Nous sommes de retour ! Pour vous jouer des mauvais tour ! Nous sommes La Team Insérer un nom de Team générique de pokemon . Enfin bref, vous allez vous demander pourquoi tant de retard, Eh bien j'ai la réponse, j'avais plus de pc et quand j'en ai eu un nouveaux j'ai eu la grippe pendant 2 semaines \o/ et le temps de finir de le corriger nous voila milieux décembre ^^, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez le « léger » retard , sur ce Bonne Lecture !**_

_**(Ps : On a décidez de qui sera avec Harry se seras…. Hagrid ! Tada !:D)**_

**Chapitre 23 – Le Chemin de Traverse et Gringotts**

Minerva Mcgonagall attendait patiemment dans le salon en prenant son thé ... qui attendait-elle me demanderait vous, le Survivant bien sur ! Aujourd'hui est le jour J : elle l'amenait lui et ses deux amis acheter leur fournitures scolaire .

Autant dire que les trois enfants sont excités comme des puces, Harry est partit mettre une tenue jugée décente pour les sorciers anglais qui se présenta sous la forme d'une chemise noire à manches courtes, d'un jean élimé gris, de converses vertes, d'une veste en cuir bordeaux et d'un glamour le rendant auburn aux yeux bruns et bronzé .

Il avait mis du gel dans ses cheveux pour les plaqués côté cicatrice et avait pris un sac à dos agrandit et alléger magiquement .

Il était 20h30, ils transplanérent dans une petite pièce du Chaudron Baveur et virent le plus « célèbre » pub anglais ... et quelle déception .

L'endroit était misérable : fissuré de partout presque en ruine, des clients étranges et louches, le manque d'hygiène flagrant, le propriétaire à l'air dépressif et l'air qui sentait le moisi .

Ne voulant pas s'attarder, Minerva mena les enfants dans une arrière-cour couverte d'ordures, de cadavres de rats, de fientes, d'odeurs putrides venant des égouts et de mauvaises herbes .

Après avoir tapé sur une série de briques sur le mur du fond de l'endroit, ce dernier s'ouvrit sur le Chemin de Traverse et laissa les trois enfants émerveillés devant le spectacle .

La rue ne paraissait pas avoir de fin, les pavés, les magasins et les gens avaient l'air de sortir du moyen-âge et des hiboux volaient en toute liberté !

Ce monde semblait à la fois fantastique et complètement à la ramasse sur le sens du mot «progresser » ...**(Ndb : C'est un tout petit euphémisme xD)**

Le petit groupe avança péniblement à travers la foule et Harry voulut aller à Gringotts :

\- « Madame, je voudrais aller à la banque pour voir les testaments de mes parents, est-ce que cela vous dérange ? »

La vieille dame réfléchit un instant et accepta :

\- « Vous avez ma permission monsieur Potter, voyez-vous ce grand bâtiment blanc ? (nda : difficile de le raté ...)**(Ndb : Si peux, nan mais sérieux les gobelin c'est le Patron du Monde des sorciers, c'est les seul a avoir un bâtiment potable)** La banque est là-bas, voici votre clé, allez parler à Grispec – il gère les biens Potter et nous nous rejoindrons ici à midi . Soyez prudent et à tout à l'heure ! »

Le jeune garçon alla vers le fameux bâtiment en se mêlant à la foule et vit un étrange poème gravé sur la porte d'entrée :

_"Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

_Mais à l'appât du gain renonce à obéir,_

_Car celui qui vent prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

_De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer ._

_Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

_D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

_Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

_Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse ."_

Sympathique est le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit ... il passa la réception et s'attela à chercher le gobelin nommé Grispec . Ces petites créatures avait le regard intelligent malgré leur mocheté et sont habillées comme à l'époque victorienne .

Il demanda à un autre gobelin le renseignement tant désiré et ce dernier le conduisit à un bureau vieux de 150 ans, sentant l'encre, le vieux parchemin et le thé à la camomille .

\- « Je vous salut Grispec . Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis venu pour prendre connaissance des testaments de mes parent et voir mes coffres . Je porte un Glamour pour ma sécurité . »

Le gobelin l'examina, lui enleva le Glamour et l'invita à s'asseoir .

Après lui avoir servit une tasse de thé, Harry dut raconter son histoire et Grispec prit des documents qu'il présenta comme les testaments de ses parents :

\- « Je vais d'abord vous lire celui de votre père qui a été écrit en Octobre 1999 . »

_Moi Lord James Charles Potter, jure d'être sain de corps et d'esprit au moment où j'écris ce testament ._

_À toi mon fils, mon unique Héritier . Je te lègue trois coffres familial :_

_Le premier appartient à notre famille depuis 50 générations – fait la fierté de nos ancêtres : il contient 5 millions de galions, autant de mornilles et de noises . Il y' a 56 coffres de dix mètres cube remplis de rubis, de saphir, de topazes, de diamants et de bijoux en or – il n' y a pas d'émeraudes ni d'argent__** (Ndb : je ne voie pas pourquoi… c'est très sympathiques le vert et argent pourtant :/)**__ (nda : c'est parce que ce sont les couleurs de Serpentard sans doute) . Les Potter ont trois propriété dans l'Europe :_

_\- Un cottage en Écosse aux abords de Godric's Hollow avec un étage et un jardin . Il y' a également une salle de duel, de potions et une bibliothèque de 1000 livres ._

_\- La seconde en France à paris aux Champs Elysés, c'est un loft avec un balcon et une bibliothèque de 250 livres ._

_\- Enfin, un manoir en Australie qui possède un terrain de Quidditch, une serre de botanique, une salle de bal, une de duel et une bibliothèque de 8500 livres ._

_Nous avons aussi trois armes : une lance d'ivoire, une arbalète contre les loups-garous – n'oublie pas que Remus en est UN et qu'il est dangereux – et une épée en or et en cuivre ._

_Le second coffre appartient à une ancienne famille, les Peverel : leur coffre contient un million de livres et de galions . Ainsi qu'une armure ._

_Quant au dernier il a appartenu à Godric Griffondor lui-même ne le déçois pas : il contient sa célèbre épée, 10 millions de galions et 5000 livres . __**(Ndb : Ou le chiffre taper a la va-vite sur sont clavier xD )**_

_Tu est également fiancé à Ginny Weasley et Sirius Black est ton parrain ._

_Je te lègue également ma place au Magenmagot et mon titre de Lord Potter-Griffondor ._

_Voilà c'est tout pour toi mon fils, soit un bon Griffondor et un fiancé fidèle ._

_À Remus Lupin et Peter Petitgrow, je ne vous lègue rien : les loups-garous et les pédérastes__** (Ndb : sa pose le personnage tout de suite sympathique xD)**__ ne sont pas digne de mon amitié et vous n'avaient servit à rien d'autre que de faire-valoir ._

_Mon cher ami, mon frère, Sirius Black ... je te donne la garde de mon Héritier en cas de décès, te laisse la charge de l'élever selon les lois traditionnelles des sang-purs et gérer son patrimoine jusqu'à son mariage ; à ses 20 ans donc ._

_Pour t'aider, je te laisse 50 millions de galions, un collier de surveillance et les droits parentaux de niveau 5 (sauf la Magie noire) sur mon enfant ._

_Rappel : le collier sert à tracer les déplacements de l'enfant et de le punir si le vœu de Chasteté est brisé (bougrerie, tromper le (la) fiancé(e) ou la masturbation). _

_Il bride également la magie à 25% et ne peut être enlevé que la veille du mariage ._

_Les droits parentaux regroupent les châtiments corporels, moraux et psychologiques sur l'enfant ._

_Il se divise en 5 niveaux :_

_Niveau 1__ : écrire des lignes, punition de sortie, réprimandes sévères . _

_Niveau 2__ : tâches ingrates plus le niveau précédent ._

_Niveau 3__ : corvées et séjour de trois semaines avec les elfes plus les niveaux précédents ._

_Niveau 4__ : tout les niveaux plus des enfermements dans le placard et privations de nourritures/d'eau ._

_Niveau 5__ : coups de canne, de fouet, tortures diverses et sorts de Magie noir autorisée (sauf le Doloris et l'Avada Kedavra) ._

_Pour Lily, si elle est en vie, je lui laisse 5000 galions et une de mes résidences au choix . _

_Il lui sera interdit d'avoir la garde de mon fils sauf si elle épouse le Lord Black ._

_Et enfin pour la famille Weasley – sauf Arthur, William, les jumeaux et Charlie – je laisse une fortune de 35 millions de galions, le contrat de mariage, le titre de Lady à l'épouse de mon fils et le redressement moral de ce dernier en cas de pédérastie ou d'autres indécences ._

_Si toutes ces personnes sont mortes, incapables mentales ou exclus du Monde Magique, tout mon testament reviendra au Ministère . __**(Ndb : Oui quand je dit que sa pose le personnage c'est sérieux, il est vraiment sac-à-merde ici xD)**_

Harry fut littéralement interloqué...

mais quel salaud ! Comment osait t' il faire ça ?

Le marié de-force alors qu'il n'était même pas né ... lui mettre un collier comme un chien ... et ces niveaux de punitions ... mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ?!

Lui parler comme un étranger et voulant le conditionné comme un bon petit soldat qui va à l'abattoir ... quelle ordure !

Et le pire ... c'est que sa mère n'a presque rien reçue et Remus s'est fait traiter de monstre alors que c'était son meilleur ami, et ne parlons même pas de Petitgrow ... mais quel salopard ! Un bon petit Griffondor ?!

Vraiment pitoyable ... il pari son balai que les Weasley n'était des profiteurs qui lorgnent son héritage de très prés d'où le mariage .

Son regard se fit étincelant de rage, son visage sombre et sa magie agressive . Grispec lui donna une potion calmante et lut le testament de Lily Potter-Evans .

_Moi Lily Potter-Evans, jure d'être sain de corps et d'esprit au moment où j'écris ce testament ._

_Mon bébé, mon Harry ... je t'aime tant ... pour moi tu est un cadeau du ciel car je n'était pas sure que la fécondation in vitro que j'ai faite dans le dos de ton père marcherait ... tu dois avoir des questions à propos de cette affirmation . Mon fils tu dois savoir que tu est l'un des premiers bébés éprouvettes recensés . James n'était pas fertile et moi j'avais eu des problèmes à l'utérus à cause du Sort de Chasteté – je ne te donnerais pas les détails – et mon gynécologue m'a proposé cette solution : trouver un donneur de sperme, me le transmettre dans un ovaire prélevé et dans mon corps . _

_Je suis si heureuse de t'avoir si tu savait !_

_James n'est pas ton père mon chéri, désolée mais c'est la vérité . Ton père est un illustre inconnu qui venait d'Amérique et qui m'a fait un don précieux ; je ne saurais te dire si c'est un sorcier ou un moldu __. __Ce que je peut te dire c'est que je n'avais pas le choix ni le temps : la guerre faisait rage, les Weasley convoitent l'héritage des Potter d'une force impitoyable tout en réclamant un mariage et par-dessus tout cela, James se montrer pressant à avoir un héritier ._

_Alors je l'ai fait ... tu trouveras la fiche médicale de cet homme joint au testament si tu veux te faire une idée ._

_James n'a jamais rien remarquer et la procédure à été rapide car les chercheurs voulaient des volontaires ._

_Et que tu était un beau bébé !_

_Concernant ce dernier, je n'ai pas grand-chose à te léguer : un compte en banque moldu de 1500 £ _**(Ndb : £=Livres anglaises)**_, mes journaux scolaires de ma scolarité à Poudlard qui contiennent des notes personnelles (tu as intérêt à bien travailler !), ma protection du sang – qui, je pense, te protège toujours – et deux logements :_

_\- Le premier est un appartement en Espagne – à Platja d'Aro dans la région de Barcelone –, elle est à moins de 150 mètres de la plage et à deux kilomètres de la ville . Il y' a une piscine municipale avec des toboggans, quelques restaurants, un sentier idéal pour courir (j'aimais bien ça) et un terrain de moto-cross (je t'interdis d'y monter avant l'âge de 15 ans !) . _

_Il est assez grand, il a la télévision et une petite salle de jeux au sous-sol ._

_\- Le second est en fait un petit motel avec un résidence juste à côté situé en Arizona – prés de la ville de Phœnix, de la petite bourgade Fairvale et qui longe la Nationale 20 – la maison à un étage avec une salle vidéo, une cuisine high-tech et respire la modernité . _

_Le motel est composé de douze chambres toutes équipées, d'un parking, d'un groupe électrogène et d'un bureau de réception . _

_Il y a également un petit espace vert et une enseigne lumineuse ._

_Voilà c'est tout mon chéri ... je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, que se soit avec un beau garçon ou une jolie fille, ou bien les deux ._ **(Ndb : A 2 c'est mieux, a 3 c'est encore mieux xD)** (nda : et à 4, c'est la galère pour assuré XD )

_Profite de la vie à fond et sois fier de ce que tu est ... un grand sorcier et un futur beau garçon ; tu est déjà un mignon petit bébé te l'ai-je déjà dit ?_

_Rappel : ne jamais confié mon fils à Pétunia et Vernon Dursley, ma sœur déteste la Magie et mon beau-frère est, selon mon détective privé, un pédophile refoulé ayant des contacts avec des gens travaillant dans la pédopornographie ._

_Vous trouverez le rapport joint à ce document ._

Harry pleurait silencieusement, sa mère l'aimait ... un bébé éprouvette ? Que voulait t'elle dire ? Il faudra qu'il se renseigne ...

\- « Je vais prendre les deux autres dossiers avec moi ... comment peut on annuler un contrat de mariage ? »

\- « Eh ben monsieur Potter il peut être annulé si l'un des deux partis est stérile, mort, exilé, un handicapé physique ou mental et si il est d'une lignée bâtarde ce qui, sans vouloir vous froissez, est ce que vous êtes . »

Le côté Serpentard du jeune garçon revint à la charge et une idée vint faire son chemin dans son esprit :

\- « J'ai un plan pour le faire annuler Grispec . Vous allez établir un certificat de décès et gelé mes comptes pour de faux . Vous allez également transférez tout les objets et la moitié de mon héritage dans mon autre coffre en Amérique, puis vous m'enverrez le actes de propriété par courrier (il lui marqua son adresse rapidement) à cette boite postale ainsi qu'une lettre à Dumbledore lui disant mon plan et lui demandant son appui . »

Le gobelin acquiesçât avec une grimace s'apparentant à un sourire et lui demanda si il voulait autre chose, ce à quoi Harry répondit d'un ton assuré :

\- « Vous allez également transférez l'argent moldu sur celui de Shane Mccutcheon – ma tutrice et cousine par Cassandra potter – et créer deux autres coffres avec 8000 galions chacun aux noms de Rafael Luca-Mendez et Nina Bonis . Je veux aussi que mes propriétés soient entretenues, gérées et surveillées par des gens de confiance et louées à des moldus – à l'année – pour des sommes raisonnables ; entre 180 et 250 dollars et euros . Je veux que vous en reversiez 25 % aux mandataires suivants : moi, ma tutrice, Remus Lupin et Cléa Jaffe – une amie à moi . Le tout en mon nom . Et je ne veux plus que Sirius Black soit mon parrain ni avoir la Trace du ministère »

Grispec était impressionné par l'assurance et le sens des affaires de son nouveau protégé, il lui promit de faire les papiers aujourd'hui et laissa le jeune garçon seul dans son bureau .

Pendant ce temps-là, il lut le fichier médical de cet homme mystérieux en espérant ... quelque chose, il ne savait quoi .

_Fichier médical du patient numéro sept de Novembre 1999 - _

_Nom/prénom__ \- le sujet souhaite resté anonyme mais veut bien donné ses initiales -: C.p ._

_Âge__ : 34 ans ._

_Nationalité__ : Américaine et un peu polonaise ._

_Groupe sanguin__ : A+ ._

_Taille/Poids__ : 1m83 pour 43 kilos ._

_Test au spermogramme__ : correct, pas de malformations ni de maladies génétiques ._

_Test au V.I.H__ : séronégatif ._

_Test psychologiques__ : le patient ne souffre d'aucunes psychoses même si parfois il est émotif pouvant aller jusqu'à une violence irrationnelle ou des crises d'angoisse . Est légèrement surdoué et très cultivé . A une passion pour la course à pied ._

_Test pour les drogues/alcool__ : négatif pour la drogue mais entame une thérapie sur son penchant pour l'alcool ._

_Couleur des cheveux__ : noirs ._

_Couleur des yeux__ : marron, aucunes trace de problèmes de vue ._

_Tatouage(s) et percing(s)__ : oui et oui ._

_Lunettes__ : non ._

_Autres__ : Tâche de naissance à la jambe . Légère pilosité faciale et corporelle ._

_Le sujet peut donner son sperme à la dénommée L.e ._

Le jeune garçon essaya d'imager cet homme : grand et fin, les cheveux noirs – sans doute mal coiffés – les yeux marrons chocolats pétillants d'intelligence, son accent polonais à couper au couteau mais sympathique . Une barbe de trois jours avec un visage anguleux sans doute .

Des percings aux oreilles et au nez et un tatouage sur le bras ... peut-être habillé en rockeur vu son style .

Harry se dit que c'était peut-être un homme bien, apparemment il est cultivé et il a le même genre .

L'enfant se plais à faire différents portraits de lui : du rockeur au soldat en passant par un professeur d'histoire (matière qu'il aime) ou bien un acteur d'un grand film Hollywoodien .

Peut-être que cet homme était marié avec des enfants, ou bien il avait un compagnon, ou alors il était seul ...

Voulant passer à autre chose, il lut le second document qui démontraient que Vernon Dursley est un monstre sans cœur obsédé par l'idée de la pédopornographie pour avoir plus d'argent .

**Attention Description de sévices (Ndb : Le mots est léger, et la je mets une note sur un message écrit par moi-même Oo) sur des enfants**

**merci d'aller a la fin du paragraphe encadrer si vous voulez ^^**

Et qu'il est un pervers de premier ordre vu les photos prises sur son ordinateur ...

Ces dernières montraient que des enfants – de sexe féminin et masculin confondus – qui avaient des positions très ... explicites, seuls ou avec des adultes – parfois plus de deux pour un seul enfant -, avec ou sans ... accessoires dégradants et sans doute douloureux .

Plus on en voyaient, moins c'était supportable : les enfants y étaient battus, enchaînés et pour la plupart, presque mort, au sens physique du terme . Certains sont avec des animaux qui les ... et d'autres sont ... sont ... gravement mutilés .

Le jeune garçon vomi dans la corbeille en papier sans pouvoir se retenir : c'était insupportable et horrifiant, comment pouvait infliger cela à des enfants ?! Comment le ministère pouvait t' il laissé un enfant à ce genre de personnes sans vérifier leur casier judiciaire ?! Il n'avait que onze ans et pourtant, il savait ce genre de trucs qu'il estimait plus capital que l'orientation sexuelle de la personne .

Il faut qu'il le montre à quelqu'un ... Dumbledore ? La juge ? Shane ? Ouais c'est un bon plan, il ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui ... il rangea les deux documents dans son sac à dos .

Grispec revint, vit son air pâle et le vomi dans la corbeille mais ne dis rien et se contenta de lui présenter les papiers après lui avoir donné une tasse de thé à la camomille :

\- « Voilà les papiers que vous avez demander monsieur Potter, il faut les lires et si cela vous convient, les signés aux endroits indiqués . Ces clés appartiennent désormais à vos amis et ces cinq portoloins vous amènerons à vos propriétés quand vous le souhaiterez, et voici la dérogation que vous m'avez demandée . »

Harry lut les papiers, les signa dûment et prit les objets ainsi que la dérogation de Gringotts qui consisté à enlever la Trace de la baguette .

Sa main trembla beaucoup, il faut dire que le sentiment de trahison venant de James montait crescendo, plus la révélation de sa mère qui le tourmentait un peu et sont dégoût envers Vernon et le ministère avait atteint des sommets insoupçonnés .

Puis il vit le gobelin sortir un flacon de sang et un couteau cranté en argent, Puis on toqua à la porte et un gobelin – habillé en prêtre ? - entra dans le bureau .

\- « Bien, monsieur Potter, je vais vous expliquez ce que nous allons faire : vu que vous êtes décédé, il faut changer définitivement votre Magie et la convertir à celle de mère, d'où le flacon de sang que tiens dans ma main . Mais je vais laisser le prêtre gobelin vous expliquez un peu mieux . »

Le rituel se nommait l'Échange de Magie et permettait à quelqu'un de changer intégralement et définitivement sa signature magique par le biais du sang de l'un des parents .

Il allait entaillé sa poitrine à l'endroit du cœur et verser la moitié de la fiole dans la blessure et Harry devra boire l'autre tandis que le prêtre dira quelques mots en gobelbabil .

Il devra se déshabillé entièrement et ressentira une douleur plus ou moins forte . Son apparence pourrait même changée un peu ...

Après s'être dévêtu non sans une certaines gène, Harry s'allongea sur le sol pour se faire entaillé assez profondément et on lui déversa du sang maternel . Puis il en bu le reste et le prêtre gobelin psalmodia des mots étranges qui le fit hurler de douleur pendant cinq bonnes minutes .

Il avait comme l'impression que deux entités se battaient à l'intérieur de lui : il comprit que c'était sa Magie et celle de sa mère . Puis ces dernières cessèrent de se battre pour se jugées, se caressées et finalement, fusionnées ensembles .

Et la douleur s'arrêta, laissant place une douceur maternelle qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit et tout s'estompa . Après s'être relevé, il put constater de curieux changements :

il avait grandis de sept centimètres, avait prit du muscles au torse, son visage ressemblait de plus en plus à celui de sa mère, ses yeux sont plus émeraudes que jamais avec l'étrange couleur café qui fut un peu plus voyante, une mèche de couleur auburn qui détonnait avec la chevelure ténèbres qu'il a hérité de son père inconnu et un étrange tatouage en forme de fleur de lys apparu à l'endroit de l'entaille .

Harry fut bouche bée et finalement se rhabilla . Il demanda si il pouvait voir ses coffres, ce à quoi le gobelin lui répondit par l'affirmative et les deux se dirent un au revoir cordial .

Ainsi donc le jeune garçon fut assis dans un chariot lancé à plus de 200 km/h jusqu'à son coffre familial où une surprise de taille l'attendait :

Des montagnes de galions, de mornilles et de noises s'étendaient un peu partout dans l'espace, des tas de rangées avec des coffres remplis à ras-bord de pierres précieuses, un autre – le plus gros de tous contenait toutes sortes de bijoux, des livres sur plusieurs étagères et des cahiers dans un carton avec le initiales L.E-P .

Il prit le carton après que le gobelin l'accompagnant l'a rétrécit, une centaine de galions, une cinquantaine de mornilles et de noises .

Puis il remonta et marcha dans le spacieux et luxueux hall de Gringotts, et faillit foncer sur un demi-géant auquel il s'excusa .

\- « Ce n'est rien mon garçon ! Tu devais être dans la lune . Allez Ronald suis-moi, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire . »

Un garçon de son âge suivait l'homme, il avait le regard dédaigneux dans ses yeux bleus, une grimace de dégoût sur visage pâle avec des tâches de rousseur et il était habillé d'une chemise à carreaux fermée jusqu'au dernier bouton bien rangée dans un pantalon de toile grise ample et d'une robe noire austère de troisième main .

Il avait des chaussures usées et ses cheveux sont d'un roux pâle trop bien coiffés pour être naturels .

Le rouquin le fixait avec une jalousie apparente et une colère qu'il connaissait bien et lui rappeler le bigot du primaire : faut dire qu'Harry est cent fois mieux sapé que lui et qu'il est selon les sorciers, complètement débraillé et indécent .

Le brun se contenta de lui sourire d'un air faussement poli et condescendant, s'excusa encore et sortit de la banque en enlevant son blouson ; il faisait plus chaud que lors de leur arrivée . **(Ndb : Il n'est plus roux a ce niveaux la il est bordeaux xD)**

Avec une certaine insouciance, il se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous en faisant fi des regards désapprobateurs des adultes .

**Ayé, voila un chapitre de finit, le prochain sera le shopping sur le Chemin de travers, laissez un petit commentaire, portez vous bien et à la prochaine ! **

_**Note du bêta : je rigolez bien évidement pour le Harry X Hagrid xDDD**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Coucou c'est nous ! Les écrivains maléfiques sont de retour et très en forme pour un nouveau chapitre où notre ryry et ses amis font du shopping accompagnés de la vieille et talentueuse Mcgo . Comme d'habitude je ne possède rien, je laisse le reste du blabla à mon bêta et vous souhaite une bonne lecture les gens !**

_Note du bêta : Désoler pour cet immense retard complètement due a moi j'ai du faire un petit séjour a l'hôpital et j'ai eu pas mal de retard et je fus lent x.x, bref sinon vous allez avoir non pas 1 chapitre , non pas 2 chapitre , Mais 3 chapitre d'affiler ! (si avec sa vous me pardonnez pas bah je sais pas quoi faire alors :p) ._

_Ps __: Petite info pour le lecteur «Un passant» l'auteur est une fille donc pas les gars xD _

Chapitre 25 – journée shopping

Sa destination fut la glacerie et restauration rapide de Florian Fortarôme avec sa devanture orange et une glace plus vrai que nature . Le jeune garçon entra et fut assez surpris du décor assez moderne de l'établissement .

Quelqu'un l'interpella, c'était Nina qui attendait avec Minerva et Rafael à la caisse ; ils étaient sur le point de passer commande . Le petit sorcier les rejoignit et regarda la carte qui n'avait pas beaucoup de choix malheureusement .

\- « Alors comment c'est passer ton rendez-vous ? » Demanda Rafael en dégustant sa salade aux oignons et à l'aïoli . (nda : en voilà un qui va faire tomber toutes ces dames ...**(Ndb ****: Et les vampires aussi :p)**)

Harry leur raconta toute l'histoire sous les yeux de ses amis tantôt abasourdis par les richesses de la famille Potter, tantôt dégoûtés et colère à cause de l'attitude de James et furent attendris par l'amour que portait Lily à son fils . Ils furent également heureux d'avoir des coffres personnels et remercièrent leur ami de prendre soin d'eux en sacrifiant une partie de sa fortune . Ils furent tous de son côté quant à son «décès» .

En revanche les trois autres sorciers furent très surpris lorsqu'il leur annonça sa conception par un père inconnu . Mais également très choqué par le dossier sur Vernon Dursley .

La vieille dame quant à elle souriait chaleureusement aux gestes désintéressés et généreux de son futur élève et tout aussi dégoûtée de James Potter qui, elle le savait maintenant, n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeune homme arrogant et sans rien dans le corps et l'esprit . Elle se dit que ce plan était bien Serpentard … et se demanda quel genre de personne était cet homme … quelqu'un de bien peut-être .

\- « Et vous, qu'avez vous fait ce matin ? » Les trois sorciers avait fait toutes leurs courses sauf l'uniforme, la baguette, l'animal, les livres et les affaires de la tutelle moldue .

\- « Toi non plus tu n'as plus grand-chose à acheter : Nina a insister pour prendre te prendre tes affaires . »

Harry haussa un sourcil snapien (nda : marque déposée)**(Ndb ****: ©Snapy&amp;Co Toutes marques déposée)** en direction de la blonde qui fit un haussement d'épaules en lui disant « c'était par générosité … » en dévorant son sandwich au rosbif .

Il rangea ses affaires notant qu'il y' avait un chaudron en étain, des fioles en cristal dans une boite , un télescope, une balance en cuivre et un tas de parchemins enveloppé dans une chemise à la moldue .

Après être sortis de l'endroit qui n'était pas si mauvais, Harry regarda sa liste des fournitures :

Collège Poudlard – école de sorcellerie

Uniforme

Une tenue que porte les moldus**(Ndb:C'est imm… sympathique personne)** : cravate, pull à manches longues, pantalon et chaussures noires avec une chemise blanche . Aucuns autres coloris n'est autorisé et il doit être mis correctement et non pas débraillé sous peine de sanction . Une jupe allant aux genoux est OBLIGATOIRE pour les filles !**(Ndb:Bahouai faudrait pas qu'elle attrape froid xD)**

Une robe de travail noire normale, en coton et avec des attaches en cuir avec l'insigne de Poudlard et l'étiquette avec le nom de l'élève . Elle doit être fermée entièrement pour la décence et les armoiries de la famille sont autorisées pour l'aîné ; et elle doit toujours être impeccablement propre sans froissements .

Une robe de travail pour la botanique de tissus marron qui doit être fermée et toujours être en bon état .

Une paire de gant protecteur pour la botanique en cuir de dragon qui recouvre aussi les avant-bras

Une cape d'hiver noire avec des attaches d'argent en coton et avec une capuche . Doit toujours être fermée également .

_Tout oublis ou refus de porter l'uniforme sera punis d'une sanction par échelle : d'abord par des retenues écrites, puis des corvées, ensuite des châtiments corporel donnés par le concierge__**(Ndb **__**: Je tiens a préciser que ce «cheeeer» rusard a des fouet a pointe en métal rouillé et qu'il apprécie beaucoup (trop) les sortir ^^)**__, ensuite une entrevue avec le directeur en compagnie d'un agent des _Mœurs sorcières_ et enfin par l'exclusion pure et simple de l'école sous l'ordre du ministère . _(nda : quelle bande d'arriérés, je vous jure !)

Livres et manuels

Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1) par Miranda Fauconnette .

Histoire de la magie par Bathilda Tourdesac .

Magie théorique par Adalbert Lasornette .

Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants par Emeric G. Changé .

Milles herbes et champignons magiques par Phyllida Augirolle .

Potions Magiques par Arsenius Beaulitron .

Vie et habitat des animaux fantastique par Norbert Dragonneau .

Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger par Quentin Jentremble .

Pour ceux qui sont en tutelles avec Miss Burbage

Cahiers pour les différentes matières (7 en tout) de 95 pages à grands carreaux .

Une calculatrice .

Des objets moldus regroupant une règle, un stylo ( encre et quatre couleurs ), un crayon à papier avec une gomme et une trousse .

Un dictionnaire traducteur selon la langue à choisir : français, espagnol, italien ou allemand . Les livres seront fournis en cours . Une tenue de sport.

Fournitures

Une baguette magique .

Un chaudron standard de taille deux en étain .

Une boite de fioles en verre ou en cristal .

Un télescope .

Une balance en cuivre .

Un lot de 140 parchemins .

Une plume avec deux flacons d'encre noire ou bleue .

Un animal comme un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud OU un rat . Il est interdit de prendre deux animaux ou de prendre ceux qui ne sont pas autorisés :

\- chien

\- serpent

_\- oiseau d'une autre espèce ( aigle, corbeau, … )_

– _les rongeurs que les moldus affectionnent ._

Les premières années ne sont pas autorisés à avoir leur propres balais .

Le jeune garçon fut ébahis par les règles de conduite rétrogrades inscrites sur une liste de fournitures ! Et il ne pouvais pas amener Slythin et Lily ! Réprimant une envie de tout casser, il suivit la professeur dans un magasin nommé Fleury et Bott où ils achetèrent leurs livre plus quelques bonus :

un bouquin concernant les Mœurs,un autre sur les usages sorciers et un dernier sur l'histoire du quidditch . Plus loin, une fille de son âge aux cheveux broussailleux acheter une soixantaine de livres .**(Ndb : Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs le grand jeu d'aujourd'hui consiste a deviner qui est cette jeune fille a la chevelure broussailleuse et de couleur marrons ! Qui sera le grand gagnant ?!)**

Puis le petit groupe alla dans un magasin spécialisé dans les fournitures moldues qui vendait tout le nécessaire . Harry prit deux stylos encre qui sont équipés d'encre infinie et d'un auto-correcteur . Ils étaient de couleur argentée ou or .

Ensuite ils se dirigèrent vers Madame Guipure qui n'avait rien d'autre qu'un comptoir, des tabourets en guise de salle d'attente et une arrière boutique où sont entreposés les produits … en résumé on ne pouvait rien choisir .

Elle les accueillirent, prit des mesures très précises et s'en alla derrière le comptoir après avoir jeté un œil à la liste et de les avoir fait s'asseoir sur les tabourets .

\- « Vous allez à Poudlard vous aussi ? » Leur interlocuteur était un garçon aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc avec un visage fin et avait des yeux d'un gris qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant :

ils avaient différentes nuances selon le regard . Il avait une allure aristocratique et un faux-air arrogant sur son faciès pâle .

En ce moment ils étaient brillants d'intérêt mais demeurés polis .

\- « Ouais, en première année . Je m'appelle Rafael . La blonde c'est Nina et lui c'est Harry . Et toi ? »

\- « Moi c'est Drago Malfoy, je suis en première année et mes parents s'occupent de m'acheter un balai et un hibou . Je trouve que c'est scandaleux de ne pas avoir droit de voler sur un bon balai, et vous vous jouez au quidditch ? »

Les trois enfants répondirent par l'affirmative et lui expliquèrent leur tactiques d'attaque et de défense de Poursuiveurs sous l'œil impressionné du blond qui leur vanta ses dons d'attrapeur .

Puis madame Guipure intervint avec quatre sacs contenant du textile et les quatre enfants se séparèrent tranquillement . Harry emballa le petit sac en papier dans le sien qui commencé à peser un peu .

Puis ils se dirigèrent chez Ollivander et furent accueillis par un vieil homme à l'aspect complètement fou avec ses vêtements débraillés datant de l'époque édouardienne, ses lunettes grossissants ses yeux d'un bleu céruléen et ses cheveux blancs et décoiffés .

\- « Bonjour à vous Minerva, je vois que trois autres sorciers vont m'acheter des baguettes . Si mes souvenirs sont bons votre baguette est en bois de peuplier de 21 cm avec un crin de licorne . Douée en métamorphose et un peu en duel, inflexible et puissante . »

\- « En effet monsieur Ollivander, je pense que par soucis de galanterie mademoiselle Bonis va passer la première, qu'en dites vous messieurs ? »

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et laissèrent la jeune fille essayer trois baguettes pour trouver son bonheur en une élégante baguette de 23 cm en bois d'olivier avec un ventricule de dragon (magyar à pointes très caractériel) assez souple, puissante, douée en enchantements et en Magie Blanche .

Puis ce fut à Rafael d'essayer trois baguettes pour tomber en amour avec un bel objet de 28 cm en bois d'acacia avec un crin de licorne noire (très rare et plus fougueux que leurs cousins de blancheur éclatante) un peu raide mais assez puissante et excellente en Magie de Sang et de Défense .

Enfin ce fut Harry qui passa ; le vieillard sourit de ses dents édentées .

\- « Ah oui … je me souvient de vos parents : votre père fus choisie par une baguette en acajou de 27,5 cm avec un cœur de licorne femelle, flexible, bonne en métamorphose et de puissance convenable . Votre mère quant à elle, par une baguette en bois de saule de 25,6 cm avec une plume de phénix blanc – aussi rare que majestueux -, souple, rapide en enchantements et sorts de Défense . Voyons voir ce que vous nous réservez mon jeune ami … »

Le jeune garçon en essaya une dizaine quand il la trouva enfin … cet objet d'une forme élégante et ce bois sombre au manche sculpté … la baguette rayonna d'une lumière jaune et verte sous les regards impressionnés de ses amis et du professeur .

\- « Bois de houx avec une plume de phœnix de 27,5 cm, facile à manier et souple avec une combinaison peu commune . Elle est très puissante, douée en Magie de soins, de Combat et en métamorphose . Mais c'est étrange … très étrange … »

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y' a d'étrange monsieur ?»

\- « Voyez vous monsieur Potter, cette baguette a une sœur qui possède une plume du même phœnix . Cette sœur en question a appartenu au Lord noir … elle vous a fait cette cicatrice . Comme lui vous êtes destinez à faire de grandes choses, mon jeune ami . »

Le regard du petit brun se fit neutre mais intérieurement, il réfléchissait à toute allure : que voulait dire ce vieil homme par « de grandes choses » ? Seront t' elles bonnes ou mauvaises ? Et les deux baguettes sont sœurs … comment est-ce possible ? Et qu'est-ce que cela implique ? Ne pouvant trouver de réponse, il donna la lettre de Gringotts au vieux commerçant qui lui enleva la Trace .

Ils sortirent du magasin et Rafael vit un commerce vendant exclusivement des malles et des valises, les quatre sorciers y allèrent .

Dans un coin de l'échoppe, il y' avait des modèles moldus agrandit et alléger magiquement ; selon le vendeur elles ont des compartiments différents .

Les trois enfants achetèrent celles-ci : elles étaient de couleurs bleue saphirs, rouge rubis et jaune soleil avec des poignées en cuir ou en tissus .

Elles étaient à roulettes et assez rigides sur le dessous et les côtés .

Après une modique somme de 245 galions, ils repartent vers un autre magasin qui vendait des protections et des armes de toutes sortes ; Nina argumenta sur le fait que protéger Harry est la priorité numéro 1 .

Ils avaient besoins de quelque chose de discret, léger, pas encombrant, résistant et qui ne gène pas les mouvements .

Le petit brun repéra une superbe veste en peau de dragon à manches longues de couleur pourpre, des bottes en cuir d'hippogriffe noires, un étui à baguette en acier sculpté qui est enchantée pour résister au sortilège d'attraction, un brassard en cuir de basilic qui montait jusqu'au coude avec une lame cachée qui se déployée avec un subtil mouvement du poignet et un pantalon en toile d'acromentula grise foncée souple .

Le tout étant silencieux, facile à enfiler, souple et bien adapté à leurs tailles . Cela protégeait du feu, du froid, des sortilèges mineurs et des blessures contondantes .

Et cela coûtait 753 galions … puis ils vont dans le magasin d'animaux où Rafael se prit un hibou grand-duc et Nina une chouette effraie .

Quant à Harry il hésitait, aucuns ne lui convenait vraiment … et il l'a trouva : une belle chouette d'un blanc pur avec quelques tâches noires et des yeux ambrés . Elle avait l'air intelligente et contrairement à ses congénères**(Ndb:Clash de chouette xD)** elle était calme et le fixait de son regard curieux .

Harry s'avança lentement vers l'animal et lui caressa le bec qui mordilla affectueusement son doigt et il décida de la prendre . Selon l'étiquette, c'est une harfang des neiges du Canada, une espèce endurante et nocturne . Intelligente et agressive seulement en cas d'attaque, elle résiste à la chaleur et vit jusqu'à 15 ans – celle-ci en avait trois .

Il prit de quoi la nourrir et une belle cage spacieuse . Il demanda au vendeur si elle pouvait traverser l'Atlantique, il lui répondit que oui et Harry lui demanda si il devait faire un vaccin ou quelque chose comme ça .

L'homme donna juste une potion à la chouette et lui fit payer 85 galions . Enfin ils sortirent, revinrent au Chaudron Baveur et transplanerent en Amérique où il était sept heures du matin .

Minerva lui donna sa valise et la formule pour la faire redevenir de taille normale, puis lui souhaita de bonne fin de vacances . Elle lui enleva le glamour et repartit déposer les amis du jeune garçon qui lui dirent au revoir .

Il rentra dans la cuisine où il trouva un mot de sa grande sœur qui lui disait qu'il l'a trouverait au Wax (nda : le salon de coiffure qui appartient à Shane), alla dans sa chambre et présenta ses animaux afin de ne pas avoir de bagarres .

Il installa la cage avec sa nourriture, son eau et son perchoir . Sa chouette alla sur la bibliothèque et somnola . Harry l'a regarda faire ainsi que Lily qui s'amuser avec ses lacets et Slythin qui regarda sa futur proie – une belle souris blanche et dodue – avec un air gourmand .

Il sortit son uniforme et le regarda avec curiosité : la partie « moldue » était tout ce qui était des plus ordinaires si ce n'est la rugosité de la chemise, du pull et du pantalon franchement désagréable au toucher … on aurait dit que le tissu était truffé de fils de fer tandis que les chaussures et la cravate sont trop petits . La robe quant à elle était lourde malgré la légèreté habituelle du coton, elle était ample, arrivée jusqu'aux chevilles, posséder une paire d'attaches en cuir gris sur la poitrine, à coté on pouvait voir l'écusson de l'école et au-dessous, une étiquette comportant son nom/prénom, son année et bientôt, sa Maison à Poudlard .

Elle était d'un noir austère, de la même coupe que la toge d'un moine et n'avait pas de capuche .

Dans un compartiment de sa valise il rangea son uniforme et les vêtements, dans un autre il rangea ses fournitures (sauf sa baguette), puis il emballa sa tenue de combat – en espérant de ne pas à l'avoir à l'utilisée – et certains de ces livres ; sauf ceux qui concernent les mœurs, l'histoire de la magie et le livre des potions . Il mit les journaux de sa mère en sûreté dans l'une des poches plus petite de la valise et rangea les documents dans un tiroir .

Puis il s'allongea sur son lit et lut l'un de ses livres où il trouva un nom parfait pour sa nouvelle bestiole : Hedwige . À dix heures, il alla faire du sport après avoir fini le bouquin qui n'était pas si passionnant que ça et il se fit un petit jogging sur son tapis de course pour se décontracté et réfléchir sur ce qu'il vient d'apprendre .

Harry rentra pour prendre une douche et mieux regarder ses changements causés par le rituel : sa nouvelle mèche rappelle aisément la chevelure auburn de Lily Evans, ses yeux ressemblant à l'Avada Kedavra sont cerclés d'une teinte ocre . Son visage s'est affiné et également plus harmonieux .

Il avait grandit de cinq petits centimètres, cela rendait son corps plus aérien et avait même modifié sa stature : il avait les épaules plus larges, des jambes plus musclées, les bras moins maigrelets, les hanches plus étroites et un dos assez musclé également . Le jeune garçon aimait bien ces changements, il vit que son torse était moins osseux ce qui était une bonne chose car il détester être maigre au point de voir ses os .

Et ce tatouage … il était d'un noir abyssal, à l'endroit où le gobelin avait passé la lame du couteau au niveau du cœur ; il n'avait pas de cicatrice et il se sentait parfaitement bien .

Puis il alla rechercher la signification des mots_ in vitro_ et _enfant éprouvette_, il fit de la recherche supplémentaire sur cette science et fut fasciné par la procédure et toute la charge médicale qu'il y'avait derrière, ainsi que les interrogations des scientifiques . À 16h, il décida de rejoindre Shane au Wax après avoir pris 50 dollars et une casquette contre la chaleur .

Il héla un taxi après être sortis du lotissement et arriva au bout de 45 minutes dans une rue qui avait non seulement le Wax mais également un skate-park accolé avec un café juste en face, une bibliothèque à côté et une salle d'arcade à 20 mètres .

Le jeune garçon passa un petit portail grillagé, traversa le terrain de skate et entra dans le salon de coiffure : il était décoré à la bohème mélangé à du moderne, il y' avait de la musique électro en sourdine, des vêtements en cuir ou en jean se vendaient dans un coin, dans un autre on trouvait des bijoux de piercings, puis des modèles de tatouages, un petit salon servant de salle d'attente, un coin pour payer et un dernier pour coiffer .

Cherie le vit – elle est l'associée de Shane, s'occupait de la caisse et d'accueillir les clients – et lui sourie tout en disant au revoir à un homme avec une crête iroquoise . Puis elle s'approcha et fut … littéralement surprise, elle a remarquée les changements du visage et du corps . La blonde se fit circonspecte et assez sévère :

\- « Viens avec moi, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle . » la quadragénaire l'entraîna dans le bureau de Shane .

Le petit brun suivit la compagne de sa grande sœur sans mot dire ; Cherie avait déjà eu un enfant et savait quand et comment sévir … il n'avait pas peur d'elle, loin de là, mais il n'avait pas envie de se prendre un sermon ou de copier des lignes .

De plus – et contre toutes attentes – Shane aussi avait une certaine autorité parentale : elle n'hésitait pas à le punir de son balai ou de sorties avec ses amis . Quelques fois elle l'engueulé de son air calme mais flippant ou lui donnait deux-trois petites claques sur les fesses .

Autant dire que ça a surpris tout le monde même la principale concernée … évidement cela n'arrivait pas trop souvent, Harry ayant été maltraité celui-ci était affreusement poli, calme et respectueux des règles .

Il est même assez bon à l'école et responsable, il s'occuper de ses animaux et prenait des initiatives avec ses cousins en les gardant seul chez leurs mères .

Oui, Harry était l'enfant idéal pour tout parents, oh il n'est pas parfait, il lui arrive de faire des bêtises ou de céder à ses phobies qui entraînait une colère noire impressionnante ou à une angoisse difficile à calmée mais c'était tout .

Heureusement Cherie et les amies de la coiffeuse sont au courant pour son don, car elles peuvent être d'un grand secours en cas de débordement .

\- « Assis toi et explique moi, s'il te plaît . » Sur cette injonction il raconta absolument tout sans omettre un seul détail et il expliqua les raisons qui l'ont poussé à changer son apparence, les deux testaments de sa mère emplit d'amour et celui de James qui s'est comporté en salop de première et de l'existence de cet homme qui est son père biologique .

Le regard de la blonde changea, il devenait plus doux et elle le serra dans ses bras avec une tristesse typique d'une mère : elle était attendrie par l'amour que portait Lily à son enfant, dégoûtée par l'attitude de James et assez impressionnée par le fait qu'il veuille volontairement se faire passer pour mort afin que l'on ne s'en prenne pas à lui ou à sa famille . Mais aussi du respect envers cet illustre inconnu et Lily Evans d'avoir entamer cette procédure dont la réussite n'est pas totalement acquise – il suffit de voir le cas de Tina pour le comprendre ; elle a galérer pendant 4 ans pour avoir Lara et Alexander .

C'est ainsi que Shane les trouvas et comme sa compagne faillit tomber par terre en voyant les changements de son petit frère . La blonde les laissa seuls en souriant légèrement tandis que la brune s'assoit aux côtés du jeune garçon qui, avec patience, lui raconta le pourquoi du comment quant à ses petites modifications, l'attitude de salopard de James et celle emplit d'amour de Lily . Et le fameux donneur de sperme ainsi que le rapport inquiétant du détective privé de sa mère .

À la fin du récit, il était presque en larmes et la jeune femme le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer fermement en lui disant que tout ira mieux ; qu'elle le protégera contre ce foutu ministère . La coiffeuse le rassura en lui disant que même si il n'était pas son cousin elle l'aimait toujours, sinon un peu plus .

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry était sur la piste en train de faire des acrobaties un chouilla dangereuses sur un skate et en mettait plein la vue à un photographe amateur qui avait pour habitude de prendre des photos des figures qu'il jugeait extraordinaires .

Le jeune garçon avait appris ce loisir un an plus tôt et a pris l'habitude d'étrainer les skates sur les rampes et les grinds lorsque sa grande sœur travaillait .

Le jeune garçon aimait cela … et il n'avait pas froid au yeux : il descendait les rampes à une vitesse folle, glisser rapidement sur des barres de fer et n'hésitait pas à faire des figures jugées dangereuses pour un enfant .

Les autres skateurs le respecté pour cela, lui apprenaient des manœuvre complexe et gardait un œil sur lui. C'était leur petit protégé .

Puis Shane finit le boulot et nettoya le Wax tandis que le terrain de skates fermait ses portes, dans ce cas-là, Harry se dirigeait vers la salle d'arcade pour s'éclater à son jeu favoris : Resident Evil le temps de la fermeture .

La petite famille rentra chez elle par la suite, Harry leur présenta Hedwige qui sortie dehors pour transmettre les deux photocopies des documents de Gringotts à Dumbledore et il leur raconta la suite de sa journée durant le repas . Après la routine habituelle, ils regardèrent un film et vont se coucher . Harry eut du mal à s'endormir : le rendez-vous de ce matin tourner sans cesse dans son esprit … ainsi que le fait qu'il soit « mort », mais également les photos de ces enfants torturés .

Oh bien sur il ne regrettait pas sa décision, il protégé ceux qu'il aime et lui même de tout ces abrutis du ministère et par la même occasion du Mage noir . Ce dont il avait peur en revanche, c'est que quelqu'un à Poudlard découvre le pot aux roses et décide de raconter la petite histoire aux aurors qui le diront assurément au Ministre et donc à Ombrage ; Dieu que cette femme lui faisait peur ! Et aussi le fait qu'il ne soit pas le fils de James … il préfère ne pas penser au chaos que cela va engendrer .

Il finit enfin par s'endormir, tandis qu'un vieil homme de l'autre côté du globe réfléchissait au fait qu'Harry ne soit pas un Potter mais le fruit d'une conception assistée ainsi qu'à son plan typiquement Serpentard .

Lorsqu'il lut le rapport du détective privé, le vieil homme avait pleuré de tristesse devant toutes les souffrances de ces pauvres enfants … et il se dit que le jeune garçon a eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur Shane .

Cette dernière l'avait élevé du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et Harry a fait le reste, leur relation est si naturelle que c'en était bluffant comme disent les moldus . Le jeune Mccutcheon guérissait de ses blessures à son rythme, aidé et aimé à sa juste valeur .

Le vieil homme n'osait imaginer ce que serait devenu le garçon si il était rentré en Angleterre … un jeune homme amer se tournant vers la Magie Noire et serait devenu le second de Voldemort . Ou un cracmol … un enfant peut perdre sa magie si le corps et la tête sont trop amoché et personne n'aurait pu le sauver ; les sorciers anglais s'en serait moqués de ce pauvre garçon qui serait peut-être atteint du Sida ou d'autres joyeusetés, esclave de ces misérables moldus .

Dans ce cas-là, le jeune Harry serait mort avant ses 30 ans tout en détestant la magie et lui-même .

Soudain, il trouva une manœuvre qui pourrait bien aider le jeune garçon à se faire passer pour mort avec sa famille : d'après ce que miss Figg lui avait raconter, son ex-espionne à Privet Drive lors de son dernier rapport à propos de l'ancienne maison des Dursley, celle-ci avait été vendue à Marge Dursley – la sœur de Vernon – et à ses trente chiens . De plus, peu de voisins sont au courant du voyage d'affaire de l'ex-patron d'entreprise, cinq tout au plus ainsi que la frangine et miss Figg – qui ne dira rien avec un déménagement au Pays de Galle . Il serait malheureux en revanche que ces personnes ont les souvenirs modifiés …

Le vieil homme eut un sourire contrit et parti en direction de Privet Drive pour régler cette affaire au plus vite, miss Figg fut contente de déménagée et Marge Dursley était en deuil et encore plus asociale qu'auparavant .

Albus Dumbledore était curieux de savoir où tout cela aller mener … demain il irait voir le jeune garçon pour lui dire cela .

**Ayé ! comme quoi ça prend forme tout ça ;) je vous dit tout de suite pour un autre chapitre !**


	26. Chapter 26

**Salut les gens, rien ne m'appartiens dans cette fic où l'aventure à Poudlard commence enfin ! Nous sommes dans le train où il y'aura des rencontres avec un Poufsoufle, quatre Griffondors et un chapeau. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et m'excuse de mon léger retard !**

Chapitre 25 – La Répartition

Ce matin-là, Harry se leva assez tôt, il devait se préparait pour sa rentrée à la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard .

Il était à la fois impatient et nerveux : il n'allait plus être avec Shane et Cherie, il ne pourra pas avoir Remus et la Bande à ses côtés et le soleil agréablement chaud de Los Angeles allait lui manquer .

De même que ses plages au sable fin, ses grandes rues commerçantes, le Planet, sa chambre et le club d'athlétisme … mais aussi son oncle Gaby, sa petite salle de sport, ses autres animaux et son balai .

Au moins il aura ses amis, Severus, Albus, Minerva, Poppy – auquel il s'y était pris d'affection – et Hedwige – sa fidèle chouette .

Rien que d'y penser il en avait la boule au ventre, et à la gorge … mais il surmonta cela en s'habillant de sa chemise, de son pantalon et de ses chaussures appartenant à l'uniforme et mit le reste dans un sac à dos avec son carnet à dessin et tout le nécessaire .

Puis il descendit déjeuner et Shane lui proposa de faire la teinture tout de suite, le jeune garçon alla s'asseoir sur le rebord intérieur de la baignoire tandis que sa sœur s'occupait de lui .

Une heure et demie plus tard, la coiffe noire de jais en mode Hiroshima venant de son père a disparue pour laisser place à une fine chevelure d'une superbe couleur auburn – assortie à sa mèche – qui rappelée aisément celle de la défunte Lily Evans ; les cheveux sont coupés courts avec du gel qui fait un effet coiffé-décoiffé et une raie sur le côté droit .

Puis sa tutrice s'improvisa maquilleuse en lui cachant sa cicatrice avec du fond de teint, elle en mis également sur les joues, le nez, le contour de la bouche et les tempes ; uniformisant le tout pour donner un air bronzé .

Ensuite, la brune lui mit des lentilles de contact d'une couleur brune qui fonçait ses yeux mais ne les rendaient pas noirs pour autant et n'influençaient pas la vision ; ce ne sont que des objets de déguisement .

Le jeune garçon prit sa baguette et prononça l'incantation _resistere en vida_ qui fixait les choses et cela marcha au vue de la lumière bleu-vert qui émana de son visage . Enfin, il prit une puissante potion contre les filtres d'amour et les poisons en tout genre, qui durait un an et que Severus lui avait concocter .

Avec le temps, il avait acquis un accent américain suffisamment marqué pour ne plus avoir celui d'un anglais .

Quand il se regarda dans le miroir, il peina à se reconnaître mais il dut s'avouer que son nouveau visage lui plaisait : il ressemblait à une version plus jeune et masculine de sa mère, sauf les yeux qui étaient presque semblables à ceux de Severus .

Le jeune garçon finit de préparer ses bagages bien soigneusement et Poppy fut arrivée et elle l'attendit dans le salon avec le bruit habituel du transplanage .

\- « Bonjour monsieur Potter, comment allez vous ? »

\- « Bien Poppy, un peu stressé mais ça va … je suppose que vous êtes venue voir en quoi consiste mon traitement ? »

La vieille infirmière acquiesçât et après avoir enlevé magiquement la manche sur tout le bras jusqu'à la base du cou, Harry lui montra toutes les étapes du soin et les autre médicaments qu'il prenait (nda : depuis le temps, il connaît la manœuvre …).

\- « Au fait vous connaissez le diabète ? Un de mes amis en est atteint et j'aimerais savoir si cela ne vous dérange pas qu'il vienne avant chaque repas à l'infirmerie pour se piquer et mesurer sa glycémie … »

\- « En effet je connais cela, nous avons des élèves venant du monde moldu et certains sangs-mêlés qui en sont atteints, votre ami peut venir . L'infirmerie ouvre à partir de 6h30 du matin et ferme à 22h15 . Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour les repas, ils sont adaptés aux besoins de chacun . Y' a t' il d'autres précautions à propos de vos soins ? »

\- « Oui, il faut les mettre au frais et à l'abri de la lumière . J'ai fait un stock qui va durer jusqu'aux vacances de Noël . »

\- « Très bien, je vais donc les prendre et vous viendrez demain soir faire l'injection . Passez une bonne journée et une bonne rentrée monsieur Potter . »

Il l'a remercia et prit un dernier déjeuner au Planet en compagnie de la Bande et de Remus, Marina et Jenny qui lui avait préparer un pique-nique pour le repas dans le train, ces dernières ont emménagées ensembles dernièrement et les deux adultes de la maison sont sur le point de chercher un nouveau colocataire ; de préférence un sang-mêlé – ou un cracmol – ouvert d'esprit, sympa et ne regardant pas la célébrité d'Harry comme si c'était un phénomène de foire .

Dans l'après-midi, le jeune garçon reçut la visite de son futur-directeur qui ne le reconnut pas jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son aura et les deux sorciers firent un briefing rapide de leur plan : tout le monde dans l'ancien quartier de Dursley croit qu'ils sont morts dans un accident d'avion il y' a 4 ans, au dîner il recevra un courrier de Gringotts avec le faux certificat de décès et il fera un discours funéraire devant tout le monde dans la Grande-Salle .

Harry avait également donné le rapport du détective privé à la juge qui a alourdit la peine de 7 ans supplémentaire dans une structure adaptée en Australie pour les pédophiles ; elle pouvait les guérir si ils le voulaient ou sinon, les enfermés jusqu'à leur sortie .

C'était un plan parfait, Harry se demanda qu'elles seraient les réactions des gens … Dumbledore donna un portoloin à Shane qui les emmèneras à Londres et les ramèneras en Amérique, leur expliqua comment trouver la voie 9 ¾ et la franchir pour monter dans le train .

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi avec ses animaux, sa grande sœur et ses deux petits cousins, puis les 22 heures (nda : 10 heures du matin heure locale je crois) arrivèrent bien vite . Rafael et Nina sont chez Harry qui se passa un blouson à capuche noir : apparemment il pleuvait en Angleterre et quand il pleut là-bas c'est à dru . Le jeune garçon dit au revoir à Cherie et rejoignit sa grande sœur avec ses bagages .

Puis Shane activa le portoloin et ils atterrirent dans un coin isolé de Trafalgar Square .

Ils s'enveloppèrent dans leur vêtements et filèrent en taxi vers King's cross où ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer ; la pluie tombait à verse et ils étaient trempés .

La jeune femme loua des caddies et le petit groupe alla jusqu'au pilier de briques se situant entre la voie 9 et 10 .

\- « Le professeur Dumbledore a dit de foncer dans le mur de pierre ? J'espère qu'on ne vas pas se cogner dessus … allons-y . »

Ils traversèrent rapidement et virent une fumée d'un gris-ardoise sortant d'une ancien train à vapeur des années 1930 . Il était d'un rouge écarlate et d'un noir abyssal . Des tas de familles se pressaient pour saluer à leur enfants .

Rafael et Nina dirent un au revoir poli et laissèrent les deux cousins en toute intimité .

Aucun des deux n'osait faire le premier pas … et soudain, Harry se réfugia dans les bras de sa cousine en pleurant légèrement tandis que Shane sentit littéralement son cœur se déchiré .

Et les voilà tout les deux dans les bras de l'autre, faisant fi des regards attendris ou moqueurs . Au bout de cinq minutes, Shane parla avec une voix enrouée :

\- « Hey p'tit mec … faut que t'y aille maintenant (elle vit le regard triste), je sais que c'est dur … mais tu as tes amis, Severus, l'infirmière qui est très sympa avec toi, Minerva et Albus . Tu vas y arriver, il faut juste que tu te souvienne comment calmer tes angoisses et que tu fasse de ton mieux en restant toi-même . »

Le jeune garçon sécha ses larmes et adressa un sourire tremblant :

\- « Je t'aime ma sœur … on se voit au vacances de Noël ? »

\- « Bien sur mon grand, moi aussi je t'aime . Maintenant file … »

Les deux cousins se séparent et Harry s'en alla vers la locomotive sous les yeux à la fois tristes et fiers de la jeune femme qui resta un moment sur le quai .

Harry monta dans le train en compagnie de ses amis et s'installèrent dans un compartiment où il put voir Shane qui lui souriait en agitant la main parmi la foule .

Le jeune garçon fit de même et le véhicule s'emballa avant de quitter la gare d'une allure saccadée . La foule parut plus petite et finalement, ils traversèrent les banlieues et la zone industrielle de Londres pour déboucher sur une campagne pluvieuse avec des fermes, des champs et des pâturages de bovins à perte de vue .

Les enfants s'installent confortablement, Harry prit son appareil-photo que lui avait offert Dana ainsi qu'un lecteur MP3 ensorcelé magiquement par Remus et l'activa en mode « musique de fond » qui laissa Elvis Presley résonnait doucement .

Le jeune garçon demanda à ses amis de prendre la pose avec lui ; ils firent des photos délires, des sérieuses, avec leur animaux en selfie et avec leur uniforme de sorcier, baguette en main à la Terminator .

Dehors, le temps ne s'améliorait pas, la pluie devenait plus forte et il faisait humide ; il n'y avait pas de chauffage pour se réchauffer. Après la séance photo, ils déjeunèrent et Nina a amené une petite surprise : des m&amp;m's (nda : cette marque ne m'appartiens pas et c'est très bon ces petites choses) .

Rafael et Harry regardent les petits bonbons colorés d'un œil gourmand et après ce délicieux repas, ils s'occupèrent chacun à leur manière : Harry dessiner la locomotive d'un air concentré, Nina lisait un bouquin de polar et Rafael faisait une sieste . Dehors les paysages devenaient plus sauvage, plus écossais et complètement vides sans rien d'autre qu'un lointain village en vue .

Ils furent interrompus par une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et broussailleux couplés à des yeux chocolat et au discret appareil dentaire qu'Harry a vu dans la librairie du Chemin de Traverse et un garçon rondouillard de la tête aux pieds, les cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés et les yeux noisettes qu'il a croiser se faire enguirlander par une vieille dame à propos d'un crapaud .

\- « Bonjour vous trois mon ami et moi nous cherchons un crapaud vous ne l'auriez pas vu ? »

Elle avait dit tout ça d'un seul souffle tandis que le gamin rondouillard les regardaient d'un air timide .

\- « Commençons d'abord par nous présenter, je suis Nina Bonis, celui qui dessine c'est Harry Mccutcheon et l'autre qui roupille, c'est Rafael Luca-Mendez . Et vous deux ? »

Les yeux de l'importune s'écarquillèrent devant son impolitesse et elle s'empressa de dire :

\- « Oh je suis désolée ! Je suis Hermione Granger et lui c'est Neville Longdubat . »

Ils discutèrent un moment et les deux autres repartent à la chasse au crapaud avec entrain . Rafael se réveilla de sa sieste et alla chercher les toilettes .

Au moment où la porte se refermée, un garçon blond agréablement familier toqua et les saluent :

\- « Hey vous deux, je peux entrer ? » Les américains l'invitèrent et Drago s'assoit dans une posture élégante et assez décontractée .

\- « Alors, comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? »

Les deux autres lui racontèrent leurs vacances alors que Rafael revint dans la cabine et qu'un autre garçon arriva … Harry le reconnut comme le dénommé Ronald ; Drago eut l'air dédaigneux et les yeux de Nina deviennent méfiants, grâce à son pouvoir d'occlumens elle savait si la personne à de bonnes intentions ou non .

\- « Dégage de là toi ! (il essaya de pousser Nina, mais il fut repoussé par cette dernière) Quoi ! Qu'as tu fait ?! Attend un peu que je te … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir ses menaces car Harry – qui n'aimait pas le gens qui violentaient les autres, surtout si ce sont ses amis – lui enserra le bras et le tordit très fort jusqu'à entendre un petit craquement bien macabre ; son oncle Gaby lui avait montrer quelques mouvement bien pratiques pour ce genre de situation .

Le rouquin voulut se dégagé mais Rafael lui pris le poignet et le plia très fort vers l'intérieur .

Et comme Nina n'aimait pas qu'on la menace (et pour faire bonne mesure), elle lui mit un coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe (nda : ouch, ça doit faire mal tout ça ! )**(Ndb : Je confirme xD )**

Drago, quant à lui, riait d'un air goguenard devant le spectacle . Le rouquin avait les articulations et les parties douloureuses et se dirigea vers la blonde pour réessayer de lui donner une correction mais le garçon aux cheveux auburn l'attrapa par les clavicules et le jeta de toutes ses forces en dehors du compartiment .

\- « Tu devrais pas traîner avec ses gens-là … Malfoy est un fils d'un bâtard de mangemort, l'autre type là avec ses yeux bizarres ça doit en être un aussi : tu les as vus, c'est de la magie noire … chuis sur que ça doit un putain d'hybride . Oh et sache que tu peux corrigé une fille si elle ne t'obéis pas, surtout si elle est défiguré et avec des mèches de pute . Au fait, je suis Ron Weasley et toi ? »

Sur ce, il lui tend la main … espérant sans doute qu'Harry la lui serre et « corrige » la jeune fille .

\- « Tu veux savoir mon nom ? Laisse tomber il est trop long à retenir pour ton pois chiche qui te sert de cerveau . Quant à eux ce sont mes amis ! Je te défend de les insultés à ma présence où même d'essayer de frapper Nina ! Parce que sinon c'est à moi que tu auras à faire et crois moi je ne suis pas un tendre quand je m'y met … considère ceci comme un avertissement Weasley ! Maintenant dégage avant que je ne te botte le cul, sale minable ! »

\- « Ne me traite pas de minable ! Espèce de collabo ! Je suis sur que vous avez baisés ensemble, bande de culbuteurs pédérastes ! »

C'en est trop pour Harry qui lui mit un coup de poing sur le nez et un au foie quand deux voix se firent entendre :

\- « Eh bien eh bien … »

\- « Si ce n'est pas notre … »

\- « Petit frère adoré … »

\- « Ronnie l'Idiot ! » conclurent t' ils ensemble .

C'était deux grands gaillards de 1m63 bien bâtis, de treize ans avec des cheveux roux mi-longs et coiffés à l'ancienne, des yeux rieurs d'un bleu céruléen, des visages fins et parsemés de tâches de rousseur plutôt souriants, et de larges épaules de batteur . Ils étaient bronzés, mieux sapés que l'autre idiot et bien plus aimables .

Harry comprit que ce sont des jumeaux, avec quelques petites différences cependant : l'un des deux avait un grain de beauté sur le côté gauche de la mâchoire et l'autre possédait un front plus large ; signe d'une future calvitie .

\- « Salut nous sommes les jumeaux Weasley, et toi ? »

\- « Harry Mccutcheon, qui est qui au juste ? »

\- « Je suis Fred et lui c'est George . Mais ne t'embête pas avec nos prénoms, personne ne nous reconnaît … »

\- « Moi si, Fred a un grain de beauté à la mâchoire et toi tu as un front plus large . »

Les deux garçons regardèrent le nouveau d'un air impressionné et lui dirent que si il y avait un problème, il pouvait s'adresser à eux .

\- « Vous êtes idiots ! Il vous a ensorcelé ou quoi ?! C'est un mangemort pédéraste ! Je vais le dire à maman ! »

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre : des gens sortent des cabines d'un air circonspect ou moqueur, le tout devant un Ronnie tout rouge de colère et humilié avant même d'avoir commencer poudlard .

Secouant la tête d'un air désabusé, les jumeaux prirent leur jeune frère par l'oreille et l'emmenèrent ailleurs .

Un autre garçon du même âge que Fred et George s'approcha d'Harry, il était très séduisant c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire : il avait un nez droit sur un visage fin aux pommettes hautes, des cheveux courts de couleur châtain coiffés à la moldu, de beaux yeux gris orages expressifs en forme d'amandes, l'allure fine légèrement musclée d'un joueur de quidditch – sans doute attrapeur – et une voix délicieusement grave appartenant à un ténor . Il faisait un bon mètre 57, était vêtu à la James Dean et il avait l'air sympathique .

\- « Tout va bien par ici ? J'ai entendu des cris, au fait je suis Cédric Diggory (nda : on ne bave pas sur le clavier les filles . Ça l'abîme …)**(Ndb : En plus c'est chiant a nettoyer un clavier xD)** de la maison Poufsouffle en troisième année, attrapeur de l'équipe et venant du Wilshire . Je suis un sang-mêlé et toi tu est ? »

\- « Harry Mccutcheon, première année, je viens de Los Angeles en Amérique . Ce n'était qu'un gêneur qui s'est montré fort impoli avec une amie à moi . Enchanté de te connaître, Cédric . »

Ce dernier lui demanda si il pouvait entrer dans leur compartiment et le plus jeune l'invita . Tout le monde fit sa connaissance et ils ne s'ennuyèrent pas, l'adolescent était de bonne compagnie .

Cédric leur parlait de sa maison, les préjugés et les quelques mauvaises graines dont elle souffrait . De leur gentille et attentionnée directrice de maison et de leur salle commune qui ressemblait à une tanière de blaireaux ; conviviale et confortable .

Harry voulut prendre une photo de leurs nouveaux amis et la nuit arriva : il pleuvait comme vache qui pisse et on pouvait voir des éclairs au loin . Ils venaient de dépasser un petit village et sont arrivés dans une petite gare éclairée à la bougie .

Drago partit avec deux gorilles aux allures de gardes du corps et Cédric rejoignit les siens .

Après avoir fait le rangement de leur sac à dos, s'être bien mis leur uniforme et d'avoir libérer leurs animaux, ils descendirent du train alors qu'un demi-géant aboyait des ordres :

\- « Premières années ! Venez par ici les premières années ! (une cinquantaine d'enfants s'amassa en un troupeau désordonné auprès de l'homme qui se présenta) Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, vous allez me suivre jusqu'à une jetée où il y' a des barques . »

Sur ces paroles pleines de précisions, les jeunots suivirent le gardien des lieux jusqu'à un série de 10 embarcations toutes reliées en une seule par une chaîne . Elle sont équipées d'une lanterne et n'ont pas l'air très solides .

\- « Cinq par barques et ne vous penchez pas par-dessus bord . »

Un quart-d'heure plus tard, tout les visages se firent émerveillés à la vue majestueuse de la face nord du château . Harry fut émerveillé devant la beauté apparente de cette demeure gigantesque et se dit que ce sera un vrai défi de dessiner toutes ces merveilles .

Puis ils s'amarrent dans un hangar à bateaux, Hagrid – par sa seule force – réussit à aligner et attacher toutes les embarcations et demanda si tout le monde était là .

Il faut dire que le lac sortait de son lit et qu'ils ont faillit se noyer … les élèves ont également fait la découverte plutôt malvenue de l'existence d'un calmar géant assez caractériel .**(Ndb : Mais non robert est très gentil)**

Après en avoir eu la confirmation, le demi-géant les fit montés une bonne centaine de marches qui sont construites en zigzag (nda : allez donc savoir pourquoi)**(Ndb : Pour qu'il soient fatigués et que dumby est plus de facilitée a les contrôlés mentalement x.x)** sous une pluie battante qui congela ces pauvres gosses et vont sans doute choper la crève ; rappelons qu'il n'y a pas de capuche sur les robes ni l'imperméabilité et malgré l'épaisseur du tissu, celui-ci était imbibé d'eau et d'humidité .

Arrivé au sommet, il traversent une cour avec une fontaine entourée d'un lion, d'un serpent, d'un blaireaux et d'un aigle et il virent une gigantesque porte en bois avec de multiples verrous . Le gardien frappa et cette dernière s'ouvrit avec un grincement plutôt inquiétant .

Minerva les accueillirent sévèrement et pris le relais en énonçant les règles et tout un blabla inutile aux yeux de certains . Les élèves sont frigorifiés et tremblaient de tout leurs membres ; le château n'avait pas de chauffage ni une bonne isolation, il faisait froid du sol au plafond et le vent passé à travers les fines vitres et les interstices des pierres .

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit deux fantômes discutés ensemble à propos d'un esprit frappeur : l'un était dégingandé avec une tête à moitié tranchée et l'autre était bien portant ressemblant à un moine du 14ème siècle . Minerva les laissa seuls un instant sous les murmures assez angoissés des petits nouveaux .

Soudain, Weasley prit la parole, le nez et les oreilles encore rouges depuis la bagarre, le visage dédaigneux :

\- « Au fait je n'ai pas vu Potter . Peut-être que le Survivant n'a pas envie de se mêler à la populace et de se mouiller comme nous tous ? Peuh, quelle arrogance … Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez les ricains ? »

Tout le monde les fixaient à présent, Nina répondit – elle a toujours était plus rapide pour inventer quelque chose :

\- « Tu ne t'est jamais dit qu'il a peut-être eu un empêchement, comme un accident grave ou un problème familial ? »

Des murmures commençaient à s'élever et Weasley se dirigea d'un air menaçant vers la nageuse qui le regardait droit dans les yeux . La température devenait encore plus froide si cela fut possible ...

\- « Maintenant tu vas fermer ta gueule sale sang-de-bourbe ! Les femmes n'ont pas le droit de parler sans l'autorisation d'un adulte ou de son futur-mari . »

Il essaya de la frapper mais Harry le prit à la gorge – littéralement – et lui murmura d'un air tout aussi menaçant :

\- « Tu est vraiment con Weasley … que t'ai-je dis dans le train ? Soit tu est idiot, soit suicidaire ou bien les deux, je vais donc te le redire une dernière fois : n'essaye plus jamais de frapper mes amis ou tu me le paieras . Compris ? »

Puis il le lâcha tout aussi brusquement, la jeune fille posa sa main sur le poignet encore serré de son ami, cela eut l'effet escompté car il se calma et lui sourit d'un air contrit .

Tout le monde était bouche bée devant ce spectacle, certains sont scandalisés du comportement du roux et d'autres celui d'Harry .

Minerva revint à cet instant précis et ils purent enfin voir la Grande Salle et elle était juste … magnifique : le plafond ressemblait fortement à un ciel étoilé, 500 bougies en l'air et 10 lanternes à chaque piliers servaient d'éclairage d'ambiance, des longues fenêtres avec des vitraux laissaient entrevoir des éclairs menaçants, de longues tables en bois de chênes où étaient assis les élèves – garçons d'un côté et filles de l'autre – et des arches en métal cuivré en haut pour maintenir le tout en place … Harry se promit de dessiner cette pièce où régnait – comme dans l'antichambre, malheureusement – une humidité insupportable et ce, malgré le grand feu dans une gigantesque cheminée en pierres sculptées .

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la table où sont assis les professeurs, un chapeau à moitié décrépit était posé sur un tabouret, Mcgonagall expliqua la procédure de la répartition .

Le Choixpeau se mit à pousser la chansonnette d'une voix éraillée et la vieille animagus commença à appeler les élèves un par un .

\- « Bonis Nina ! » La blonde y alla soudainement mollo sous les regard scrutateurs de tout le monde dans la salle .

Le chapeau délibéra pendant 3 secondes et s'exclama un Serdaigle qui rassura la nageuse . Puis ce fut Hermione qui fut également dans la maison des rapaces .

Ensuite ce fut Neville, qui atterrit chez les lions, Rafael fut chez les blaireaux et Drago chez les serpents .

\- « Harry Mccutcheon ! »

\- « Hum, Harry Potter … ou plutôt Mccutcheon, voilà un moment que je t'attendais . Je ne pense pas que Serdaigle te conviendrait : tu est sage et intelligent certes mais dans une mesure plus modérée et tu est bien plus sociable qu'un aiglon, et plus actif aussi . Je ne vais pas te mettre à Griffondor : tu n'y seras pas à ta place avec tout ces gens qui vont te bousculer un peu trop et tu n'en a pas la mentalité ! Tu n'est pas un lion mon garçon, même si tu sais faire preuve de courage en cas de nécessité . Mais j'avoue que j'hésite entre Serpentard et Poufsouffle . Où désirerais tu aller ? »

Harry ne sut que penser … il se sentirait bien chez les deux .

\- « Tu ne sais pas ? Voyons voir, chez les blaireaux tu y trouveras du désir de faire tes preuves par la loyauté, le travail acharné et de la patience . Tandis que chez les serpents tu le feras avec ruse, de l'ambition et du charisme . Serpentard te mettrais sur le chemin de la Grandeur tandis que Poufsouffle te cacheras dans l'ombre … alors que décide-tu ? »

Harry réfléchit aux derniers mots prononcés par le Choixpeau … la Grandeur ? Il n'en voulait pas : être un assassin à un an et avoir perdu sa mère n'est pas quelque chose de sain, les Dursley lui ont donné un avant-goût de l'orgueil du à la gloire apportée avec l'argent, le statut social ou les mensonges qui ont sapé son envie de se pavaner ; ce qui n'est pas plus mal selon sa marraine . Son handicap et son traitement (nda : rappelons qu'il a des problèmes de santé, ce qui n'est pas rien) l'ont rendu plus humble et tolérant que la normale .

Alors il prit une décision, il préféré resté dans l'ombre et grandir sans une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête plutôt que d'attirer les regards .

\- « Si tu est sur de toi, je vais donc te mettre à … »

POUFSOUFFLE ! Et ce fut des applaudissements polis et joyeux qui retentirent à la table des blaireaux et de la part de ses amis .

C'est drôle, il se sentait plus léger tout à coup, il s'assit à entre Cédric et Rafael et adressa un clin d'œil à ses amis rapaces et lion . La répartition se poursuivit avec Weasley (Griffondor) et Blaise Zabini (Serpentard) tandis Albus se leva d'un air heureux lors d'un discours qui promettait d'être ennuyant à mourir .

D'ailleurs celui-ci parlait d'un danger situé dans un couloir du troisième étage et qui pouvait causé la mort dans d'atroces souffrances …

Sympa cette école se dirent les trois américains tout de même curieux, quant à la forêt Interdite eh ben … ils n'aiment pas marcher dans les bois alors ce ne sera pas un problème . Pas le droit de s'amuser dans les couloirs, pas le droit de s'embrasser ou d'avoir des contacts physiques, pas le droit de faire des farces, pas le droit de faire trop de bruit, pas le droit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs, pas le droit de courir, les garçons et les filles doivent être séparés de 30 cm d'intervalle … était-ce une prison ou un endroit pour apprendre ?

\- « Et maintenant je vais vous dire quelques mots : Nigaud, Grasdouble, Bizarre, Pinçon et bon appétit ! » Il frappa des mains avec un sourire de papy-gâteau et les yeux pétillants . **(Ndb : Papy tu a oublier tes médicaments revient ici !)**

Harry eut un sourire amusé devant la folie de son mentor et soudain de la nourriture apparue sous ses yeux : toutes sortes de viandes comme le bœuf, le porc ou le poulet, trois poissons différents comme le flétan, le saumon ou le thon, des pâtes, des pommes de terres sautées, des frites, des légumes divers et variés, du pain, du coca, des lentilles, toutes sortes de sauces allant du ketchup au roquefort, du riz, du fromage de toutes sortes, même des bonbons à la menthe, de l'eau et du jus de citrouille .

Le jeune garçon se prit un peu de tout sauf les bonbons . Il remarqua les expressions perplexes et dégoûtées de certains sorciers devant les plats qui sont tout droit sortis du monde moldu ; apparemment ce sont des nouvelles choses du 21ème siècle alors … horreur malheur !

En revanche les autres furent comblés face à cette familiarité et mangèrent d'un bon appétit . Harry regarda à la table des profs : il voyait Severus discuté avec un nain, Hagrid plaisanté avec une femme rondelette et une autre habillée de façon moldu, Minerva et un homme portant un turban violet argumentant sur un plat de pâtes …

Soudain un mal de tête se fit ressentir : il était bref mais il n'en fit pas cas et mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue . Puis les plats disparurent et ce fut des desserts tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres qui apparurent : des tartes aux fruits à la façons des américains, du gâteau au chocolat, des éclairs au chocolat et autres pâtisseries, des fruits exotiques, des glaces de toutes sortes de parfums possibles et des pancakes au sirop d'érable ou au chocolat chaud .

Là encore il y' eu des regards mi-figue mi-raisin, Harry prit trois pancakes au chocolat chaud, ça lui rappeler la maison et le jeune garçon se sentit complètement rassasié et réchauffé grâce à la nourriture malgré le fait qu'il soit trempé et grelottant ; la robe et les cheveux encore trempes de la ballade sous la pluie . Il se demanda quand la lettre arrivera …

Dumbledore se leva à nouveau d'un air joyeux :

\- « Et maintenant nous allons chanter l'hymne du collège ! »

C'était tout simplement une cacophonie ridiculement indescriptible, Harry se félicita d'avoir prit de l'aspirine ainsi que du Fervex (nda : ce n'est pas à moi, d'ailleurs c'est dégouttant ce truc !)**(Ndb : Nan c'est pas mauvais xD)**, des pansements, de la crème pour les bleus et du désinfectant au cas où … puis un hibou officiel de Gringotts arriva et coupa l'ambiance .

Albus lut la lettre et ces qualités d'acteurs ne peuvent plus être mis en doute : le vieil homme s'assoit brutalement avec un visage défait et une larme qui coula sur la joue :

\- « Mes enfants, mes amis, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que notre Héros est décédé il y' a quatre ans . Je viens de recevoir un courrier de Gringotts m'informant que l'Héritier Potter n'est pas passer à la banque comme prévu par le Ministère et que le lien Magique est rompu ; signe du décès de la personne . Il serait mort avec sa famille à bord d'un avion en partance pour l'Amérique . Paix à son âme et à sa Magie … nous allons faire une minute de silence pour cette jeune âme partie trop tôt . »

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre … certains pleuraient, d'autres ne comprenaient rien et d'autres encore souriaient d'un air sociopathe ; Weasley était l'un d'entre eux même si il paraissait également en colère .

Les trois amis feignent l'incompréhension ; en Amérique Harry potter était comme n'importe quel citoyen .

Une fois la minute écoulée, le Mage blanc les envoya tous dans leur dortoir respectif . Le préfet des Poufsouffle conduit son clan au premier sous-sol ; apparemment la Salle Commune se située prés des cuisines et d'un portrait menant directement au 7éme étage .

On leur indiqua comment ouvrir la porte – qui ressemblait à un tonneau à vin – il fallait tourner le déversoir cinq fois à droite et trois fois à gauche et ils purent entrer dans la salle : elle était spacieuse et d'une forme ronde avec des murs couleur taupe, une moquette de couleur crème, trois grands canapés en peau de griffon noir confortable recouverts d'un pled (nda : couverture avec des poils que l'on met sur le canapé ou le lit) de couleur bleu marin en soie épaisse d'acromentula, un grand feu chaleureux dans une cheminé en pierres sculptées avec des éclats de topaze, un espace pour travailler à même le sol, sur des poufs blancs ou des bureaux en bois de chêne et trois accès à des chambre pour les filles et les garçons et une petite salle de sport ; il y' avait beaucoup d'enfants nés de moldus qui voulaient faire du vrai exercice physique autre que le quidditch . Il y' avait comme une odeur de lavande et de cannelle dans l'air . Et comble du bonheur, il n'y avait pas d'humidité dans cette pièce mais une douce chaleur …

Le préfet leur expliqua le système des dortoirs qui ne sont pas mixtes et qui sont attenants à une salle de bain, les horaires de la salle de sport sont du mercredi au vendredi de 15h30 à 21h30 et qu'il faut bien ranger les livres . Et puis il fallait être loyal, travailleur et blabla …

Puis la femme rondelette qu'Harry a vu au dîner s'avança : elle ressemblait à une grand-mère accueillante avec sa robe vert-pâle, son tablier blanc à fleurs jaunes, ses chaussures en toile blanche, ses cheveux coiffés aux bigoudis d'un doux gris, son visage rond et sympathique, ses yeux chocolat rieurs et cette aura maternelle .

Elle fit un discours encourageant et à la fin, elle prit à part ceux qui ont un problème de santé pour savoir en quoi consisté les traitements et elle envoya ses petits blaireaux au lit .

Le dortoir ressemblait à une tanière confortable et douce : le sol était un parquet de couleur terre, les murs sont blanc cassé, le bois des lits et des meubles était du bouleau d'un bordeaux très doux avec des rideaux à baldaquins combinés une literie d'une jolie teinte mauve, des édredons en patchwork de différentes couleurs et des lampes en formes de blaireaux en cuivre éclairés la pièce . On pouvait sentir l'odeur du bois frais et une chaleur bienfaisante .

Harry s'installa à côté de Rafael et rangea ses affaires ; laissant ce qui était moldu dans sa valise . Il mit des protections magiques et prit la décision de se doucher car il était encore trempé de la tête au pieds à cause de la petite balade sous la pluie .

La salle de bain était plutôt jolie : les murs représentaient une colonie de blaireaux plus vrais que natures en mouvement sur un fond jaune soleil, le sol était d'un marbre noir, les cabines spacieuses, les lavabos en cuivre et le tout ayant une odeur de menthe .

Après avoir fait cela, il alla discuter avec les autres prés du feu et fit la connaissance d'Hannah Abbot une jolie blonde aux yeux noisettes, d'Ernie Macmillan un grand brun aux yeux d'outremer, de Justin Finch-Fletchley un adorable châtain aux yeux verts et de Susan Bones un agréable rousse aux yeux améthystes qu'il appréciait et ceux qu'il aimait moins : Megan Jones une fouineuse aux yeux et cheveux noirs, Zacharias Smith un gars blond et aux yeux marrons arrogant et Hopkins Wayne, un brun idiot aux yeux ocres .

On leur montra la petite salle de sport qui n'avait pas grand-chose aux couleurs de la maison de blaireaux et au parfum de vanille .

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte : c'était la femme habillée en moldu, elle demanda qui faisait la tutelle et convoqua les concernés pour demain neuf heures à son bureau pour des explications plus détaillées . À part Harry et Rafael, il y' avait Hannah, Susan et Cédric .

Il fut 22h15 quand ils décidèrent de se couchés, demain c'était dimanche … les nouveaux pourront essayer de se repérer dans l'école qui est très vaste et selon les plus âgés, labyrinthique . Et ils recevront leur emploi du temps au petit-déjeuner ; certains sont heureux de bosser et d'autres un peu moins . À l'extérieur on pouvait entendre l'orage et le bruit tonitruant de la pluie qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter .

Harry se coucha dans son lit après avoir mit le sortilège de silence et ses rideaux à baldaquin, programmer son magico-réveil et s'endormit enfin alors que l'orage et le vent se déchaîner dehors .

**Et un de plus ! dans le prochain ce sera le premier jour au bahut des apprentis sorciers, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et un bon week-end jusqu'à la prochaine parution !**

**A bientôt et n'oubliez pas les rewiews ;) !**


	27. Chapter 27

**Salut à tous et à toutes, je publie un autre chapitre qui va raconter la première journée à Poudlard pour notre ryry et ses amis, comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartiens ! Bonne lecture jeunes gens !**

blabla : normal.

_blabla : fourchelang et article de journal._

Chapitre 27 – Premier mois et étrange découverte

Le premier mois à Poudlard passa très vite entre les cours, le sport, les amis, les ballades dans le parc et les conflits avec Ronald Weasley.

Les cours sont linéaires, convenablement riches mais pas très complexes. Les devoirs sont assez longs à réalisés mais simples dans la forme. Certaines matières sont cool comme par exemples :

Les enchantements, enseignées avec application par le professeur Filius Flitwick qui ne faisait pas plus de 125 cm, aux origines mi-humaine mi-gobeline **(Ndb : Je me suis toujours demander comment sa se passait pour donner naissance a lui ou Hagrid nan mais sérieux XD)** et à la voix fluette . Ces cours se déroulés au second étage dans une salle remplie de livres et en forme d'amphithéâtre . L'ambiance est plutôt bonne enfant mais tout de même studieuse.

La métamorphose, sévèrement enseignée par Minerva Mcgonagall avec sa robe émeraude, sa voix sèche et sa transformation en chat tigré gris avec de drôles de motifs autour des yeux, le silence et le sérieux sont garantis en ses cours sous peine de points en moins et de retenus.

Les potions quant à elles sont durement enseignées par Severus dans les sombres cachots. Harry sourit au souvenir du premier cours …

Flash-back :

Une fois que le beau ténébreux eut finit de faire l'appel, il fit un petit discours très annonciateur :

\- « Ici, nous n'agiterons pas bêtement des baguettes magique en énonçant des paroles idiotes … ici vous apprendrez l'art rigoureux et subtil des potions ; de la belle flamme du réchaud jusqu'aux volutes qui sort du chaudron, en passant par la belle matière en étain de ce dernier. Une potion peut vous soignez comme vous tuez, elle peut vous apportez un Brevet ou un échec retentissant … mais après tout vous n'êtes qu'une bande de cornichons ! »

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut détonnant avec ce murmure à la fois passionnée et menaçant, certains sont mal à l'aise et d'autres sont fascinés.

\- « Weasley ! Qu'est -ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise ? »

Le rouquin ricana d'ignorance avec un regard sournois, mais Severus lui posa une autre colle :

\- « Réessayons encore une fois, où iriez vous trouvez un bézoard et quel est cet objet, Weasley ? »

L'idiot haussa les épaules d'un air je-m'en-foutiste et le professeur lui posa une dernière question :

\- « Vous n'avez pas pris la peine d'ouvrir un seul livre n'est-ce pas monsieur Weasley ? Une dernière question pour voir votre incompétence, quel est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? »

Ronald Weasley sourit d'un air narquois et répliqua :

\- « J'en sais foutre rien monsieur le Mangemort … essayez donc avec quelqu'un d'autre si le cœur vous en dit. »

Des murmures s'élevèrent, interloqués, Severus fit un drôle de rictus et répliqua :

\- « Monsieur Mccutcheon … voulez-vous expliquez à monsieur Weasley ce que sont les réponses à ces questions je vous prie. »

\- « Oui professeur … le mélange asphodèle et armoise conçoivent un somnifère très puissant appelé la Goutte du Mort vivant . Le bézoard est un petit organe de couleur blanche qui à l'aspect et la consistance d'une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac d'une chèvre et qui est un antidote très efficace contre la plupart des poisons . Et il n'y a aucunes différences entre les deux plantes qui se nomment communément aconit et servent pour la potion tue-loup. »

\- « Bonnes réponses, 15 points pour Poufsouffle. Prenez donc des notes … et ouvrez vos livres à la page 12 ; nous allons apprendre à concocté une potion anti-furoncles . Quant à vous Weasley, votre ignorance et insolence vous coûtera 5 points de moins et 3 heures de retenue ce soir à 7 heure. »

Le rouquin râla toute l'heure mais fit équipe avec Neville . Harry et Rafael la réussie à 90 % ce qui leur vaut une autre quinzaine de points (nda : étonnant de la part de notre Sévychou) . Tandis que Weasley en perdit 30 de plus car il sabota la potion de son partenaire et traita le professeur de sale pédé à qui on doit faire des électro-choc pour en changer le comportement déviant .

Il se reçut dix heures de retenue supplémentaires en plus de cela.

Fin du flashback

Oui, ce jour-là Weasley s'est fais des inimitiés dans la maison des lions - dont la quantité de points n'est pas mirobolante - a baissée encore plus … ils n'avaient pas plus de 78 points, tandis que les Serpentard en ont deux fois plus, les Serdaigle sont à égalité avec les Poufsouffle qui en ont 115 .

Pour en revenir aux cours, la tutelle donnée par miss Burbage est très … moldu . Il avait de très bonnes notes dans les matières littéraires, le dessin en arts, la guitare en musique, l'histoire et le sport qui défoulés les élèves qui aimaient bien ça .

Cette dernière leur a expliquer l'importance de ces cours essentiels pour mieux comprendre de quoi est le monde – moldu plus précisément mais aussi sorcier, un peu – est fait sans laisser un certain obscurantisme les aveuglés … il est également utile de faire des études un plus pousser si ils s'orientent vers la politique ou les affaires, ou encore vers la médecine . Miss Burbage avait bon espoir qu'un jour les sorciers anglais vont se réveillés avant qu'il ne soit trop tard … quelle optimiste ! (nda : mais oui c'est clair – petit clin d'œil à Eddy Malou)

Les cours les moins appréciés sont ceux comme l'Histoire de la magie, pour faire simple : c'est l'heure de la sieste . Le prof est un fantôme qui radote toujours sur les guerres des gobelins et des sorciers soi-disant célèbre – choisis par le ministère bien sur.

Puis il y' avait celui de l'astronomie, être dehors jusqu'à une heure du matin à se geler les miches n'est pas vraiment idéal … mais en revanche la vue est magnifique et les cours sont potable.

Ensuite, la botanique … malgré l'esprit maternel et convivial de la prof, et l'apaisement apporté lors des cours (s'occuper des plantes sous une douce chaleur des serres, ça c'est cool), les élèves se plaignent de la saleté, du manque de compétition inter-maisons et de leurs corps en sueur – cette dernière était considérée comme impure par les sorciers car elle représente l'effort physique qui forme le corps et attire donc le regard et parfois même, le désir charnel.

C'est également le cas pour le vomi, les excréments, l'urine, le sperme, le sang, la salive, les mensurations féminines (considérées comme une malédiction) et les larmes **(Ndb : du coup les larmes de sang ? xD) **(nda : vade retro satanas !) . En fait tout ce qui sort du corps est considéré comme impur, sale et inutile .

(nda : comme je dis toujours la connerie n'a pas de limites)**(Ndb ****: Si… LA MORT ****! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAH!...bref...) **(nda : et le voilà partis dans son délire ...)

Bref, revenons à nos moutons, le dernier cours le moins apprécié est l'approche des créatures magiques et moldues, les sang-purs et certains sangs-mêlés s'en moquent complètement de ces bestioles, mais les autres trouvé cela intéressant.

Et les cours les plus détestés sont celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ; complètement inutile à cause du professeur bégayant et du programme manquant de consistance, choisis par le ministère évidemment.

Et celui des mœurs … est comment dire … limité et rétrograde à en mourir d'ennuis et d'indignation face à ces stupidités.

Mais le cours tant attendu et redouté était sans nul doute celui de vol sur balai, après avoir installer les élèves, elle leur montra les précautions à prendre, mais Neville a comment dire … perdu le contrôle et a dit coucou au sol, à plus de 50 mètre et avec une fracture du poignet. Le jeune américain se souvint de ce jour comme si c'était hier ...

_Flashback_

Ils entendirent un crac effrayant, la prof lui ordonna de se lever et recommanda aux autres de rester sur la terre ferme . Ron ramassa une étrange boule de verre qui est tombée de la poche de Neville qui essayer tant bien que mal de suivre Mme Bibine .

\- « Regardez ça ! Ce pauvre idiot de cracmol a paumé son truc … hahahah quel imbécile ! » Plus aucuns bruits ni du côté des blaireaux ni chez les lions .

\- « Rends-moi ça Weasley, ce n'est pas à toi . »

Ron le regarda d'un sourire mauvais et lui rétorqua :

\- « Rêve toujours sale pédé ! Je vais le poser sur un arbre ou le sommet d'une tour … Longdubat pourra pas le retrouvé, vas donc l'enculer si le cœur t'en dit . »

Sur ce, il prit son balai et s'envola à la vitesse de l'éclair … Harry le suivit d'une allure plus mesurée et le rattrapa rapidement sous le regard surpris et énervé du rouquin .

\- « Surpris Weasley ? Je vole depuis bien plus longtemps que toi … maintenant rends moi ce que tu as pris ou je te fais tomber au sol … et on est à plus de 100 mètres . »

Ronald devint enragé, s'ensuivit une corrida sur balai très dangereuse … mais Harry se débrouillé bien mieux de par sa carrure et son allure posée .

Soudain, Le rouquin eut marre de ce petit jeu : il jeta la boule de verre aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et repartit en direction du sol avec un air goguenard .

Harry de son côté, accéléra son balai en s'allongeant totalement sur l'objet et s'approcha du rapeltout, et du mur …

Puis il l'attrapa mais sa main ne possédant pas de réflexes convenables et étant plus lente sur la préhension d'un objet, il fit une embardée en avant – se risquant de percuter le mur tête la première – puis la roulade du paresseux sur le côté droit et amortie un éventuel choc en posant son pied sur la surface murale … il l'eut de justesse, le cœur battant la chamade, il redescendit tout en mettant l'objet dans sa poche .

Il avisa les regards à la fois impressionnés, apeurés ou dégoûtés – il était en sueurs froides – des autres élèves quand soudain, le professeur Bibine intervint :

\- " Harry Mccutcheon ! Vous êtes complètement inconscient ! 5 points en moins pour poufsoufle et nous allons voir Mme Chourave, le cours est terminé ! »

Sur ce, elle l'entraîna vers le domaine de mamie chou comme certains l'appelée … Harry ne s'inquiéter pas trop; il n'avait rien fait de mal et même si il était renvoyé, Salem lui ouvrirais ses portes avec quelques cours de rattrapage et du nouvel matériel scolaire et ses amis avec lui . Et il n'aura plus besoin de se cacher …

Il entra dans le bureau de sa directrice de maison, qui l'invita à s'asseoir et prendre une tasse de thé avec des chocolats moldus .

Sa directrice de maison lui demanda des explications d'un air doux et patient .

\- « À vrai dire tout a commencé quand Ronald Weasley a volé le rapeltout de Neville Longdubat qui est tombé par terre à la suite d'une chute . Mme Bibine l'a emmené à l'infirmerie et ce Griffondor idiot a voulut faire le malin en le cachant au sommet d'une tour tout en lâchant des insultes au passage . J'ai essayer de l'en empêcher par la négociation mais cet imbécile m'a nargué jusqu'à jeté l'objet dans le vide, je l'ai attraper mais j'ai faillit me prendre le mur dans le processus . »

Mme Bibine – qui est présente et silencieuse – renchérit sur la performance ahurissante du jeune garçon lorsqu'il a poursuivit et évité Weasley, quand il a accélérer comme un fou et qu'il a attraper de justesse . Puis elle lui proposa le poste d'attrapeur ...

\- « Votre proposition est intéressante, mais je me dois de refuser . »

Il exposa les raisons devant leurs tête étonnées :

\- « Pour être attrapeur il faut avoir des réflexes hors-pair ce que je n'ai pas, voyez-vous je suis handicapé de la main droite : quand je tiens un objet ou que je tends la main trop longtemps, elle tremble au bout d'un moment et me lâche … alors je vous dit pas un vif d'or . De plus, ce poste appartient à Cédric Diggory et c'est un ami . Il est donc hors de question que je lui vole … et de toute façon il est interdit pour un première année de jouer au quidditch et d'avoir son propre balai . Et même si je le pouvais, je ne le voudrais pas … je préfère être poursuiveur . »

\- « Humm je vois, il va falloir que vous attendez la troisième année pour l'être … le poste sera libre . Et pour ce qui est de Weasley, je pense que trois bonnes retenues de trois heures à entretenir la tribune des Griffondor, calmera ses ardeurs malsaines . » déclara Mme Bibine .

\- « Je pense aussi , je vais en parler à Minerva . Quant à vous monsieur Mccutcheon, je vous félicite pour votre loyauté envers vos amis et je donne 10 points à Poufsouffle . Vous pouvez disposez Harry »

Fin flashback

Oui … il se souvenait de cet événement comme si c'était hier . La relative tranquillité avait été brisée par Weasley le Connard qui avait eu le malheur de le provoquer en duel dans la salle des trophées à minuit le jour même.

Quel idiot avait t' il pensé, le jeune garçon alla voir ce cher Rusard avec quelques cadeaux ; il s'est dit qu'avoir le concierge dans sa poche était une idée plutôt brillante.

Ainsi il débarqua dans le bureau de ce dernier avec un boite de saumon frais pour Miss Teigne, un nouveau manteau de cuir et du Whisky Vieil Odgen pour son maître.

Le quinquagénaire fut ravi de ces offrandes et après avoir discutés, les deux nouveaux compères se mirent d'accord sur la marche à suivre.

Et ils conclurent un accord : Rusard ne l'engueulera pas si il le trouve dans un couloir et en échange Harry lui donne l'opportunité de fouetter quelques élèves dans la trempe de Ronald Weasley .

Il aurait pu faire un tabac à Serpentard ... Cléa lui a appris quelques astuces pour avoir une personne ayant un avantage stratégique dans sa poche en le soudoyant avec autre chose que de l'argent ; trop facilement repérable avec une enquête financière.

En bref, il vaut mieux corrompre en donnant des cadeaux en étant poli et intéresser par la personne que plutôt la menacer, la faire chanter ou la violenter pour donner de l'argent que le débiteur doit rembourser (ce qui met un supplément de pression) pour ensuite lui imposer des limites. (nda : yeah, tu est un big boss ryry)**(Ndb ****: *joue la musique du parrain dans sa tête * x3)**

C'est donc en souriant qu'il est retourné à son dortoir, qu'il s'est affalé sur le canapé et qu'il a ouvert le journal quand un article attira son attention :

Le cambriolage de Gringotts

Selon l'enquête qui a été menée le 31 Juillet – jour du crime – des traces de magie noire ont été détectées par les briseurs de sorts de la banque . Les gobelins disent que rien n'a été volé ; que le coffre est vide depuis sept ans …

En effet ce coffre (numéro 713) était censé contenir des économies scolaires du défunt Garçon-qui-a-survécu . Pour information, l'argent de ce genre de coffre est de 100 galions tout les ans avec 50 mornilles avec un apport financier de 5 % par mois pendant toute la scolarité dans une école de sorcellerie (Durmstrang, Salem, …) .

Les gobelins ne voulurent rien nous dire de plus . Affaire à suivre .

Le jeune garçon réfléchit : c'est ce jour-là qu'il avait appris la nouvelle et qu'il avait croisé le garde-chasse et Weasley … peut-être que ce coffre n'avait pas été vide ; peut-être qu'il contenait cet objet si mystérieux que le demi-géant était allé chercher.

Albus devait être au courant … il lui en parlerais quand il sera moins occupé, en attendant, il devait en parler à Rafael pour voir ce qu'il en pense .

Ce dernier arriva aux même conclusions que lui et conseilla d'attendre un peu pour en informer le vénérable directeur.

Mais l'événement le plus perturbant du mois fut ce qui arriva par la suite …

Tout commença par un cauchemar qui réveilla le jeune garçon en sursaut – encore les Dursley ; même si ils sont de moins en moins répandus, ils sont toujours aussi violents – ne pouvant plus dormir, il s'arrosa le visage à l'eau froide, se passa un blouson en jean indigo que lui a offert Kit et s'en alla sur la tour d'astronomie.

Regarder les étoiles tout en respirant l'air pur et penser à Los Angeles était très apaisant . Il resta comme cela pendant deux bonnes heures et décida de revenir se coucher, il fut arrivé prés du couloir interdit quand il vit Peeves qui le regarda d'un air moqueur avant de faire une cacophonie qui attirerait Rusard – malgré leur accord il ne devait pas être là. N'ayant pas le choix, Harry se réfugia dans une partie obscure et sale du château, courant vite mais se heurtant à une porte verrouillée … il l'ouvrit nonchalamment d'un alhomora et la referma avec empressement.

Il profita de ce relatif moment de calme pour examiner la pièce : sombre, crade, une harpe dans un coin, une trappe de 5 sur 3 cm² dans l'autre, une odeur effroyable, deux vaches sanguinolentes et un beau gros toutou …

Ce dernier avait trois têtes, des yeux jaunes, le poil brun, de la bave sur la gueule et des crocs d'une taille impressionnante … Il semblait trop concentré sur son gargantuesque repas pour se préoccuper de lui.

Harry chercha la poignée à tâtons, se faisant invisible et silencieux : il la trouva, regarda la trappe gardée par le cerbère et s'en alla discrètement . Il sortit du couloir sur la pointe des pieds quand soudain une douleur à la tête le foudroya.

La douleur était vraiment intense et elle était à l'endroit de sa cicatrice . Le jeune garçon entendit des pas et une voix : il se cacha dans une petite alcôve et étouffa sa respiration haletante.

À sa grande surprise, ce fut Quirrell ; ce dernier parlait d'une voix précipité et sans bégaiement – ce qui est étrange – en sueur, apeuré et visiblement pas seul à la façon dont il se trémoussé.

Ce dernier supplié un certain seigneur de ne pas lui faire de mal … qu'il passera devant le chien, qu'il pourra ressuscité afin de régner sur le monde magique et exterminer les sangs-de-bourbe.

Harry entendit un sifflement ; du fourchelang apparemment et il comprenait très bien ce que disait cette voix froide et sifflante :

\- « Potter est mort … j'ai le champ libre pour prendre le pouvoir, dès que Dumbledore sera détruit . Trouve vite un moyen de passer ce cabot … et nous pourrons prendre la pierre ! »

Et ils entrèrent dans la tanière du chien, laissant un jeune Harry très perplexe qui analysé les pièces du puzzle … cette chose voulait régner sur le monde sorcier et moldu, veut tuer Dumbledore, récupérer une pierre . Et se réjouit de la mort de Harry Potter.

Oh merde pensa Harry d'un air horrifié en ayant un seul mot à l'esprit : Voldemort. Il doit aller voir Albus, maintenant.

Heureusement il connaissait l'adresse de celui-ci, il courut jusqu'à la gargouille gardant son bureau et lui cita toute les confiseries sorcières et moldues qu'il connaissait. Puis il grimpa les escaliers qui montaient en escargot et fut complètement à la ramasse par la suite.

Épuisé, il frappa la porte du bureau d'un air déterminé et ce fut un Albus Dumbledore vêtu d'une robe de couleur fuchsia à triangles jaune-canari qui pique les yeux. Celui-ci avait l'air alarmé en voyant dans quel état était son protégé :

\- « Harry mon garçon ! Que t'arrive t' il ? » Le jeune garçon reprit son souffle avec difficulté et lui expliqua toute l'histoire … de l'article du journal jusqu'à ses conclusions sur Quirrel.

Le vieil homme réfléchit intensément et lui dit son hésitation à lui dire ce qui se trouve sous la trappe.

\- « Je suis mature professeur, rien ne pourra me terrifié ou me choqué … si cela me concerne je veux savoir : quelle est cette fameuse pierre ? À quoi sert t'elle ? Est-ce cela que ce chien garde ? Comment vais-je assurer ma sécurité et celle de mes amis ? »

\- " Mon garçon, ce que tu dois savoir c'est que tu peux courir un grand danger si tu as connaissance des évènements qui se déroule dans l'école en secret ! Je ne veux rien te cacher mais je dois demander à ta sœur de t'expliquer cela ; elle seule peut décider si cela est possible, comprend tu ? En attendant il faut que tu sois prudent. "

Harry ravala sa frustration et déclara qu'il comprenait ce que voulait dire son mentor qui lui offrit une tasse de chocolat chaud avec une potion calmante et le renvoya à son dortoir.

Le lendemain, le jeune Mccutcheon raconta son aventure nocturne à ses amis avec des cernes sous les yeux , le stress apparent dans les gestes et la posture défensive.

Au moins il n'était pas le seul à être dans cette situation : Weasley avait des yeux aussi cernés que lui, la posture défaite (sans doute les coups de fouet sur son dos et son ventre) et l'air hagard ... pour un peu Harry aurait pu avoir pitié de lui mais comme le rouquin menacer ses amis .

Le temps se déroula tranquillement et sans encombres jusqu'à cette fameuse soirée d'Halloween ...

**Et oui vous l'avez sans doute compris ! Le prochain chapitre se déroulera lors du repas de la fameuse soirée ! Y'aura du sport je peux vous le dire ! En attendant je vous dit à la prochaine et faites péter le compteur à rewiews !**


	28. Chapter 28

**Salut les gens, alors vous êtes prêts pour ce chapitre : il va y avoir de la bagarre ! Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus ! Comme d'habitude je ne possède rien, je laisse mon bêta blablaté et une très bonne lecture !**

_Note du bêta : Salut bande de gens ! J'ai enfin fini de corriger les chapitres \o/, à part ça je serais a l'hôpital à partir du 28 mai donc je ferais mon possible pour corriger plein de chapitre avant de ne plus pouvoir ^^ pour que iphi puissent uploader des chapitres régulièrement, 'fin bref bonne lecture ^^._

Blabla : normal

_Blabla : lettres_

Chapitre 27 - This is Halloween ! The troll is coming in school !

(nda : petit hommage à Marilyn Manson en passant)

La journée à Poudlard commença plutôt bien : le réveil était devenu plus supportable, le petit-déjeuner délicieux, les visages amicaux des compagnons de chambrée au petit matin, l'humidité moins présente et le courrier qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver ... en bref une journée parfaitement normale qui commençait bien.

Harry vit sa chouette blanche approchée de lui, les pattes alourdies par deux grosses lettres ... cette dernière se percha sur son épaule pour profiter du morceau de bacon et des caresses affectueuses du jeune garçon, puis s'envola à la volière après qu'il l'eut déchargée de ces colis.

L'une était de la part de Shane et l'autre de la Bande ainsi que de Remus et Gabriel. Il ouvrit la première d'un air impatient :

Salut petit frère,

Comment ça va les cours, le sport ? Est-ce que Nina et Rafael vont bien ? Et ton traitement n'a aucun soucis ? Les autres ne te causent pas d'ennuis à cause de ton handicap ? D'ailleurs nous sommes le jours Halloween, est-ce que tu as le moral ?

Moi je vais bien et Cherie également ... et à Lily et Slythin aussi ; d'ailleurs ces dames te font toute la bise (il y-a un petit mot de sa part à la fin de la lettre) et tu leur manque, mais encore plus pour moi ...

Il faut beau et chaud à L.A et là-bas quel temps fait-il ?

Dans le second paquet tu trouveras des nouvelles de la Bande.

Sinon je suis au courant de l'histoire de cette pierre gardée par ce gentil toutou : je suis d'accord pour qu'Albus te raconte l'histoire, mais à plusieurs conditions ! Je veux qu'en cas de problème avec ce Quirrell tu aille voir le directeur, que tu ne l'affronte pas sauf en cas de nécessité et surtout ... surtout que tu sois prudent ... je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu as compris ?

Je veux également que tu te fasse d'autres amis et que tu ne laisse pas tes phobies te gâcher la vie.

Je t'aime raisonnablement et je serais en avance au quai 9 3/4 .

Shane, qui te surveille quand même ...

_Cherie : salut p'tit mec, tu manque quand t'est pas là ... la maison est silencieuse et ta chambre est trop ordonnée et pas assez vivante. J'espère que tout va bien chez les British et j'approuve totalement ce que vient te dire ta s__œur. Sois prudent et fais confiance aux adultes pour r__égler le problème "Voldycon". Je te fais la bise de la part de Cléa également et je te surveille aussi ..._

Harry était à mi-chemin entre le rire et les larmes, alalala ses tutrices ... toujours le mot pour rire un peu, ça lui a remonté le moral de recevoir cette lettre. Il ouvrit l'autre qui commencée par le couple Tina et Bette :

Coucou Harry ! Nous te faisons pleins de bisous de la part de Lara et d'Alexander (à qui tu manque énormément) et nous avons un nouveau tableau qui va t'intéresser ; tu va nous en dire des nouvelles ! Et Tina va produire un nouveau film qui va sans doute te parler un peu. Grosses bises de L.A !

_Kit : salut p'tit gars, je te fais un gros câlin et te dis que tu as une place pour mon petit concert pendant les vacances de Noël. Prends soin de toi ..._

_Marina et sa Jenny : Bonjour Harry, on espère que tout va bien et on te dit que notre projet à aboutit : Jenny a enfin publié son nouveau livre et on a investit dans une petite librairie prés du Planet ! Tu va nous en dire ce que tu en pense ... on t'embrasse !_

Dana et son Alice : Hey Sunshine ! Nous avons une grande nouvelle à t'annoncée : on est ensembles ! N'est-ce pas génial ?! Sinon on espère que tout roule comme sur des roulettes au pays des British ! Bisous de ta marraine !

Gabriel : Hey gamin, j'espère que ça va en Angleterre et que les autres ne t'embêtes pas trop ... sinon tu m'en parles et je vais leur dire deux mots. En ce moment je suis avec quelqu'un ; elle a un fils de neuf ans avec qui tu risque de bien t'entendre . Je te fais un high-five champion !

Remus : salut loupiot, alors comment c'est Poudlard ? Toujours aussi coincé du fion ? Dans quelle maison est-tu ? Moi ça va, je suis entrain de suivre des cours de yoga magique dédiés aux loup-garous deux week-end par mois et ça fonctionne à merveille ! Je travaille à la librairie de Jenny comme rangeur de bouquin, le soir je suis barman au Babylon (une boîte Gay mais ne t'inquiète pas Sev' est au courant) et les moments de pleines lune je prends du repos pour me mettre à jour sur la culture moldue et me reposé. Je te fais une léchouille spéciale Lunard !

Le jeune Mccutcheon sourit d'un air ému et amusé aux petits mots de la Bande, alors comme ça son oncle avait trouver une petite amie, il connaissait bien le caractère volage de Gaby mais néanmoins il espéré que ça allait tenir ...

Sa marraine et Dana ensemble ? Trop mignonnes à imaginer. Il était content de ces nouvelles, mais pour l'instant il devait aller en cours !

La journée passa et à la pause du midi, il prit un temps pour écrire à la Bande ; les félicités, les remerciés ...

Le soir, juste avant dîner, les élèves eurent une surprise de taille : des décorations Halloween ... des centaines de citrouilles de toutes tailles et de toutes formes flottaient dans l'air, tout comme des centaines de chauves-souries plus vraies que nature et des tas d'autres choses sur le sujet ! Il y'avait également des musiques de films d'horreurs moldus comme Halloween, Vendredi 13 ou Psychose, entre autre.

Hermione s'extasia devant cette ambiance ; ses parents ne fêtant pas Halloween, ni Pâques ... Ron, passant par là, lui rétorqua méchamment :

\- "Tss, écouter cette attardée sans-amis ! On dirait que ces bestiaux de moldus ne connaissent rien vu leur bêtise ... tous des animaux moi j'vous le dis ! Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Sang-de-Bourbe ...?"

La réaction d'Hermione ne se fit pas attendre ... elle s'en alla en pleurant, suivie par Nina et Neville . Celle de Harry et Rafael non plus d'ailleurs : un petit sort de phobie **(Ndb : j'aurais plus pencher pour un sort d'hallucination d'araignées :/)** combiné à celui de furoncles éclatants sous le stress eurent trouver domicile sur la personne de Weasley le Couillon.

Drago ajouta sa petite touche personnelle en lançant un sort faisant transpirer comme un bœuf au moindre mouvement fut aimablement invité.

Le rouquin se mit à voir des araignées partout tandis que des furoncles jaunâtre, pleins de pus et plutôt dégoûtants commencés déjà à éclatés sous la peur et la colère du garçon et pullulaient sur son visage, son cou, sa nuque, ses mains et probablement tout son corps transpirant comme une personne ayant beaucoup de poids venant de faire le marathon ! Le tout va durer une semaine, sans contre-sorts possibles ...

\- "Rhaaaa ! Tu vas me le payer sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je vais le dire à ma mère !"

Le rouquin voulut s'en aller mais se prit les pieds dans un tapis en forme de squelette et tomba sans dignité tandis que son visage se couvrait de pus tout frais !

(nda : miam, bon appétit les gens)

Les trois amis rigolèrent et s'attelèrent à retrouver les trois autres ; heureusement Rusard les aida bien gentiment et leur promis de punir Weasley comme il se doit.

Ils retrouvent le reste de leur bande dans un recoin du 4éme étage et ils firent de leur mieux pour consoler Hermione et Harry lui dit d'en parler à Mcgonagall ; ce qu'elle fit avec assez de réticence au bout de trois quart d'heure de consolation.

Puis les six amis vont au dîner de la fête des morts qui d'annoncée festive et sans ennuis, après un rapide passage à l'infirmerie.

Tout commencer bien, le repas était délicieux, la déco sympa et l'ambiance moins décoincée qu'à l'ordinaire ...

Quand tout à coup, débarquant comme un cheveu dans la soupe, le professeur bégayant et sans doute de mèche avec Voldycon hurlait et courait comme un dératé dans la Grande Salle :

\- "Un troll ... dans les cachots ! Je voulais vous prévenir !" Et sur ces indications très précises, il s'évanouit d'un air ridicule.

A ce moment là, ce fut la panique totale ! Des gens s'escaladés - littéralement - pour sortir de la pièce, d'autres se mettaient sur la sol en position fœtale pour pleurer et se lamenter et ceux qui avaient une once de bon sens se cacher sous la table et garder leur calme tout en se dirigeant vers les professeurs qui sont loin de l'entrée et tout indiquer pour mieux protéger les élèves.

Les professeurs essayèrent vainement de contrôler la situation mais ce fut pas suffisant et bien trop tard ... Un grand rugissement se fit entendre, les préfets ferment la porte avec le sort très utile "colaporta" mais cela ne suffit pas à arrêter l'immense massue du troll qui avait l'air fou furieux.

Les gens tentés de faire demi-tour tandis que ceux qui étaient sur le sol tentés de faire les morts ; certains étaient piétinés . Harry et Rafael firent passer le mot d'aller sous les tables et d'essayer de venir en direction des profs ; qui sont aussi débordés que les soldats au débarquement de Normandie en 1945.

Ces derniers travailler à la protection des élèves en les rassemblant dans un coin et en les protégeant avec des boucliers puissants.

La créature balancer sa massue dans tout les sens ; détruisant les vitres, les tables, les décorations, la cheminée et malheureusement certaines personnes furent projetées dans les airs ou recouverts de débris divers et variés.

Harry vit Hermione coincée dans la foule avec Nina et Neville ; la table de Serdaigle était plus bondée avec celle des Griffondor qui est à côté de cette dernière. Le reste de ses amis étaient en danger et ça, il ne pouvait le supporter. Mais il devait réfléchir à un plan d'attaque avant de foncer comme un timbré de Griffondor !

-Attention moment garry-sue-

Son but est à plus de 25 mètres, il y'a au moins une cinquantaine de personnes en sardines sur son chemin, le troll est entre la porte et un mur humain situé à 10 mètres de ses amis et la table des Gryffies Idiots était encore debout avec des espaces pour courir.

Le jeune garçon prit sa baguette et, sous les yeux ébahis de certains témoins attentifs se mit à escalader et courir sur la table, avec difficulté certes mais le résultat est là : au milieu de la cohue, il y' avait un élève de onze ans qui jouer à l'équilibriste - mais aussi avec sa vie - pour sauver trois personnes quasi-piétinées par un véritable troupeau humain.

Arrivé à destination en revanche, ce fut beaucoup plus dur de suivre son plan ; entre le troll qui avait l'air proche et très grand tout d'un coup et la foule beaucoup trop compacte à son goût, on peut dire que le risque vient d'augmenter à la vitesse de la lumière !

Le jeune américain commença à regretter son idée, mais il ne peut plus reculer ...

Il leva sa baguette et lança deux sorts à la suite : "Repulso" et "Rictusempra", le troll n'était vraiment pas content ; il lui montra son énervement en essayant de le réduire en bouillie mais Harry avait vu le coup venir fit un roulé-boulé sur le côté mais se prit un morceau de bois allant se loger dans son bras qui commença à saigner et à faire assez mal.

Après avoir reculé, il lança un "Reducto" assez impressionnant qui réduisit un des deux bras en miette et ce fut un spectacle des plus dégouttant : les os ont craqués, la chair s'est déchirée, répandant du sang vert kaki sur le membre désormais inutile et tordu dans une position macabre.

"Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire ça en fait ..." Se dit le garçon en voyant la gigantesque créature devenir encore plus furax, il courut en sautant par dessus des débris de table et se lança un rapide "Protego".

Soudain, une détonation se fit entendre ... et le troll laissa tomber sa massue alors qu'une grosse giclée verte et fluide éclaboussa tout aux alentours à 5 mètres d'envergure.

C'était Rusard - le concierge armer et flippant - qui venait de tirer sur le troll à la carabine ! Harry était à mi-chemin entre la flippe et le rire façon Jack Nicholson drogué aux anti-dépresseurs.

C'est une école de timbré y'a rien d'autre à dire, il remercia le concierge du regard mais le troll hurla de rage et de douleur ; il s'avançait vers Quirrel d'un air pataud et écrasa les jambes du professeur qui se réveilla tant la douleur était forte **(Ndb : Oh, dommage….. ) **(nda :** il **va mourir bientôt t'en fais pas).

Le pauvre homme hurla et essaya de se déplacer quand un horrible craquement se fit entendre et ce dernier retomba dans l'inconscience.

Le jeune eut mal pour lui et vit Rusard recharger son arme et viser avec concentration (nda : il est trop badass Ruru) **(Ndb : Moldue-powder)** pour tirer dans la tête du monstre qui s'effondra sur le sol avec un bruit sourd tandis que la pièce se fit silencieuse sous le choc.

\- "Est-ce qu'il y'a des blessés graves dans la salle ?" Demanda le Directeur, dont les yeux ne brillaient plus et que l'âge rattraper.

Il eut plusieurs confirmations et Pomfresh ainsi que deux autres professeurs incantèrent une centaine de brancards volants vers l'infirmerie, ceux dont les blessures sont moins graves et pouvant se déplacer empruntés un passage secret allant au quatrième étage, et enfin, ceux qui sont tétanisés par l'angoisse patientais sur place.

\- "Harry, puis-je te parler un instant s'il te plaît ?" Lui demanda Albus à la fois fatigué et très inquiet ; apparemment certaines blessures nécessitent les soins de Sainte Mangouste et cet incident ne vas pas échapper au ministère.

Le jeune garçon acquiesçât ; il tremblait de tous ses membres, transpirait à grosses goûtes, avait l'air hagard, la gorge sèche et la voix tremblotante.

\- "Mon garçon ... tu as vaillamment affronter le danger pour essayer de sauver tes amis mais tu as pris d'énormes risques ; tu aurais du nous prévenir avant de faire une telle manœuvre ! Heureusement que notre concierge est intervenu dans cette mésaventure et que tu n'est que légèrement blessé. Mais je vais devoir prévenir ta tutrice dés demain, quant à toi tu va aller remercier Argus de t'avoir sauver la vie et ensuite aller à l'infirmerie. Essaye tout de même de passer une nuit calme et reposante mon garçon."

Harry obéit à son mentor et alla exprimer sa gratitude au cracmol :

\- "Ce n'est rien gamin, je n'ai fait que mon devoir d'ancien sergent de l'armée britannique. Mais le directeur a raison t'aurait pu être tué."

\- "Euh ouais ... alors comme ça vous avez fait la guerre ?"

\- " De 1957 jusqu'en 1962 en Algérie, dans la cinquième section de l'infanterie. Cette carabine est un souvenir du bon vieux temps où je dézinguait mes ennemis dans les montagnes Afghanes."**(Ndb : Pour précisions c'est la Carabine USM 1) **(nda : tu t'y connais en arme ?)

Le jeune américain détailla l'arme d'un œil sincèrement curieux : c'était vraiment une relique en parfait état de marche et prête à servir. Il n'y connaissait rien en arme mais il put admirer le canon noir et briqué - presque comme neuf -, l'extrémité fumante et souillée de poudre noire et le bois lisse de la crosse ainsi que la délicate détente en cuivre et le viseur très précis de la même matière.

\- "Si les armes t'intéresse ainsi que mon service à l'armée je peux te raconter tout ça dans mon bureau. Mais pour l'instant faut te reposer et te soigner au Médoc' gamin. D'ailleurs je t'accompagne au cas ou tu t'évanouis."

En effet la salle était vide à l'exception de quelques professeurs qui réparer les lourds dégâts, nettoyer la grande flaque verte - Harry refuser de penser que c'était du sang - et évacuer le cadavre du troll.

Une heure plus tard, il fut lavé, soigné et prêt à s'endormir malgré la sourde douleur . Il demanda une potion de Sommeil Sans-Rêves et un calmant supplémentaire, histoire de bien être dans les choux pendant longtemps et de ne pas penser à cette soirée plus que catastrophique .

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il ressentit une légère douleur à son bras et une envie d'uriner. Après qu'il eut tiré la sonnette, Poppy vint avec de quoi le soigner et un bassin en céramique ; chose incommodante mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre étant donné la situation que lui présenta le Dragon :

\- "Nous avons du faire admettre une centaine d'élèves à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste ; la plupart sont blessés au-delà de mes compétences et d'autres sont dans un coma artificiel. Le professeur Quirrell sera paralysé à vie et il a complètement perdu la raison **(Ndb : bwahahahahahaha ! xD)**. Tu fait parti des chanceux qui n'ont qu'une égratignure ou qui sont simplement choqués par les émotions."

\- "Et mes amis sont blessés ?" Craignit le jeune patient.

\- "Choqués, avec quelques bleus et des contusions mais rien de bien grave ."

Par miracle son bras ne semble pas avoir pris de dégâts importants et même si la plaie suintée le pus et faisait mal, il pourra partir dès demain après-midi avec un baume pour bien cicatrisée la blessure et calmer l'inflammation.

Une fois le soin et la commodité terminé, elle lui servie un repas léger avec des potions dégueulasses en accompagnement et lui fit une rapide toilette des plus basiques puis Harry demanda de quoi écrire une lettre.

Ma grande sœur autoritaire,

Je crois que Albus t'a prévenue pour l'histoire du troll, je t'en prie ne sois pas énervée contre moi ou qui que ce soit ... je voulais juste protéger mes amis !

Je pense que la fête Halloween me porte malheur, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je n'ai rien de grave et je sortirais demain. A part ça j'ai découvert que le concierge du bahut était un ancien soldat en son temps ; il m'a sauvé la vie et celle de beaucoup de personnes ...

_C'est un gars rustre, assez amer de ne pas pouvoir faire de magie mais il est sympa dans le fond_ . _Je crois que je l'apprécie ... on devrait lui dire à propos de moi qu'en pense tu ?_

Sinon ne te fais pas de soucis pour le reste, tout roule comme sur des roulettes. Je suis admis dans la maison Poufsouffle ; celle qui représente la loyauté et le travail.

Moi aussi la maison me manque ... fais des bises à Lily, Slythin et Cherie de ma part, et n'oublie pas Cléa aussi !

Il me tarde de rentrer à L.A et de retrouver la chaleur ! C'est tellement humide l'Écosse que tu n'en pourrais plus.

Ton frère qui t'adore, et qui s'excuse de te donner des frailleurs pareilles.

Il mit la lettre dans sa table de chevet et se rendormit pour chasser l'ennui et la fatigue. Il ne reçut pas de visites et c'est tant mieux car il était complètement naze. Le soir vint plutôt vite, Poppy lui fit de nouveaux soins qui satisfais les deux sorciers : le pus était moins conséquent, la plaie se refermée d'elle-même et les saignements sont beaucoup moins abondants, après avoir fait un bandage le jeune garçon vit que la plupart des lits sont occupés.

Il reçut la visite de Dumbledore qui lui dit que Shane était très inquiète, un peu en colère mais soulagée qu'il allait bien et qu'elle attendait une lettre dès demain.

La nuit passa vite, et après les soins habituels le jeune garçon put s'en aller et marcha jusqu'à la volière pour prendre soin de sa chouette et poster la lettre. Puis il se promena dans le parc en massant doucement le bras et vit des sombrals planés dans les airs et prit le thé avec Hagrid - qui était super sympa mais niais - et rentra au château pour rendre visite au concierge qui lui montra un véritable arsenal.

Dans le côté gauche de la salle on pouvait voir cinq sorte de fusils d'assaut et autant de fusils à pompe, sur la droite il y'avait trois sortes de pistolets et des munitions pour tout ça, et au fond de la pièce cinq tenues de protections moldues, cinq fusils sniper et trois boîtes de cartons contenant des grenades.

Harry était bouche bée : où Rusard à trouver tout ça ? Comment a t'il pu emmener tout ça ici ? Et pourquoi au juste ?

\- "C'est impressionnant, mais comment avait vous fait pour trouver et cacher tout ça au yeux des sorciers ?"

\- "Mes potes de l'armée me les ont données en souvenir et le professeur Dumbledore m'a aider à les cachées ; à l'époque y'avait ce mage noir et il disait qu'elles pourraient être utiles car voit tu mon garçon ... le bouclier magique ne peut pas protéger des balles ni des projectiles explosifs."

\- "Je vois, merci beaucoup pour l'info. Mais si les sorciers améliorent leurs défenses ? Ca va poser un problème de taille non ?"

Le cracmol rigola et lui dit d'un ton désabusé que les sorciers ne s'emmerdent pas à rechercher la solution à cette possibilité, primo parce qu'ils s'en moquent royalement des moldus et de leurs technologies et secundo, ils ne se donnent même pas la peine de faire des recherches à propos de leurs capacités !

En gros, pour détruire Voldychou une simple grenade ou un tir à la tête pourrait suffire ... c'était presque trop facile se dit Harry.

Une fois sa visite terminée, il fut convoqué dans le bureau du directeur par le préfet des blaireaux.

\- "Bonjour mon garçon, comment vas ton bras ? Bonbon au citron ?"

\- "Bonjour à vous aussi Albus, mon bras va bien ; la blessure cicatrise comme il faut et comment va Quirrell ?"

Albus lui expliqua l'internement du professeur au Service Psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste : une fois que les médicomages l'ont soigné ils se sont rendus compte que le jeune homme était devenu paralysé ; les os des deux jambes sont littéralement en miettes, les muscles broyés, le bas de la colonne vertébrale ne répondant plus et le pauvre homme dit ne plus rien sentir sur cette partie là.

Ils ont fait des recherches pour expliquer ce curieux phénomène mais ont abandonnés très vite malgré les plaintes suppliantes du patient qui a fondu les plombs et s'est mis a attaqué le personnel soignant.

Depuis lors on l'entend parler avec un être invisible, pleurer comme un enfant et hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales dans une cellule capitonnée, une camisole enfilée et très serrée, ainsi que des suppresseurs de magie partout dans la pièce.

Selon le vénérable Mage blanc, celui qui possède un hôte à besoin de la magie et d'une bonne santé de ce dernier pour vivre, hors chez Quirrel tout ça est ébranlé et avec les suppresseurs ... Voldemort pourrait mourir avec lui ou s'échapper en le rendant à l'état de légume, ou bien en le tuant si il est bien trop imprégné dans le professeur.

Dumbledore l'avait interrogé sur son objectif et Quirrell lui a tout avoué grâce à du Véritasérum : il voulait voler la pierre philosophale pour la donnée à son maître afin qu'il renaisse, reforme son Ordre des Ténèbres pour déclencher une véritable guerre et le tuer.

\- "Monsieur, qu'est-ce que c'est la pierre philosophale ? J'ai lu quelque chose à ce sujet mais je n'ai pas bien compris."

\- "Vois-tu mon garçon, je suis ami avec son inventeur depuis mes 25 ans et on s'est toujours rendus service. Cette année il fête ses 675 ans de mariage avec sa femme (nda : je me appelle plus l'âge qu'il a en fait) **(Ndb : Et moi je suis allez me renseigner donc j'ai changer ^^)** et il voulais que la pierre soit en lieu sûr. Elle peut accordée la vie éternelle à celui qui boit une potion faites avec. Avec ce qui s'est passer j'ai la certitude que notre cher ami ne s'arrêtera pas là ; même affaiblis il est dangereux. Je l'ai devancer en défaisant tout les pièges et en prenant la pierre."

Le vieil homme montra un petit paquet qui contenait une pierre rouge-sang aux formes ingrates et dont un éclat argenté s'en réchapper. Harry était sur le cul, la pierre de Nicholas Flamel était juste sous ses yeux !

\- "Whoa, je comprend mieux la rage de Voldemort pour l'avoir ... vous pourriez la cachée à Gringotts en Amérique ? Personne ne pourrait se douter qu'elle est là-bas."

\- "C'est une idée excellente mon garçon. Je vais dire que le troisième étage est de nouveau ré-ouvert au public dès demain, reste prudent encore un petit moment (il regarda l'horloge) et je crois bien qu'il est temps pour le repas du soir. Tes amis doivent être impatients de te voir . Passe une bonne soirée mon garçon et reprend d'autres bonbons au citron tiens."

Il sortit du bureau et vit ses amis au loin ; Nina se précipita dans ses bras tout comme Hermione et les deux filles reculèrent en rougissant, tandis que Rafael lui donna une accolade virile **(Ndb : Cuir, Cuir , moustache xD) **(nda : ah ben ça y'est on la perdu à nouveau ! XD) et que les deux anglais lui serrèrent la main en souriant.

Les six amis rejoignent la Grande salle, leur table respective et écoutèrent le directeur faire son petit speech :

\- "Mes chers élèves ! J'espère que l'événement du troll ne vas pas laisser des marques indélébiles dans vos esprits juvéniles. Je vous informe que vos camarades de classe sont en voie de guérison et rentreront dans trois jours ! Et je vous annonce également que l'aile condamné du troisième étage est de nouveau disponible au public ! Je vous souhaite un bon appétit !"

Les élèves commencèrent à manger comme si tout était normal et ensuite chacun rentra dans sa salle commune pour se reposer et se préparer pour la nouvelle semaine de cours.

**Et un chapitre tout chaud ! Un ! Le prochain ne devrait pas tarder (normalement) ... D'ici là je vous souhaite la santé et de petites rewiews qui nous feront très plaisir à mon bêta et moi ^^ ! Ciao tout le monde !**


	29. Chapter 29

**Coucou les gens ! Nous revoilà enfin avec un autre chapitre ! Désolée du retard mais entre le Bac on a n'a pas le temps d'écrire ! Rien ne m'appartiens, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 28 – Retour chez soi et curieux cadeau

Trois amis soupirèrent de contentement : enfin arriver à King's Cross ! Ils commençaient à saturer de l'atmosphère de Poudlard ; celle-ci était devenue pesante après l'accident du troll, la défaite fracassante des Griffondor au Quidditch et un article du journal Daily Prophet qui annoncer la mort du professeur Quirrell, selon l'article l'homme aurait été tué par de la Magie Noire suite à une possession !

Il n'y a qu'un être au monde aussi puissant pour faire cela, mais comme les sorciers sont aussi cons qu'une bûche personne ne s'est pencher sur la question et les Pompes funèbres sorcières se sont contenter de l'enterré dans la fosse appartenant aux sorciers sans familles (on les considéraient comme des gens indignes d'avoir une sépulture décente), aux "déviants" et aux Mages noirs . Elle se composée d'une barrière grillagée qui limiter un terrain vague de très grande envergure recouvert de mauvaises herbes avec un gigantesque panneau devant pour indiquer les noms des défunts - souvent oubliés et atteignant le nombre incroyablement alarmant d'un million cinq mille personnes .

Quirrell était l'un de ces jeunes premiers dans le milieu de la vingtaine, aucuns mariages programmés, aucune descendance, un style italien ne respectant pas toujours la "décence", soupçonné de pédérastie mais sans preuves concrètes et une manière de vivre des années 1960 qui déplaisait aux sorciers rétrogrades . **_(nda : non ces années ne sont pas si rétrogrades que ça !)_**

Bref, ces vacances sont vraiment souhaitées pour les apprentis sorciers qui sont à la limite du burn-out .

Il neigeait beaucoup à Londres, les six amis se dirent au-revoir et les trois américains virent Shane qui les attendaient avec un grand sourire, Harry se précipita vers elle comme un asthmatique sur sa ventoline et le petit groupe s'en alla en Amérique où il neigeait tout autant ; ce qui était rare en Californie .

Après s'être passer une tenue plus ... moderne dirons-nous, chacun rentra chez soi et acheta les cadeaux de son côté .

Le 25 décembre arriva bien lentement au grand plaisir des trois sorciers qui profitèrent de leur famille et de la modernité du foyer .

Le repas de Noël se déroula chez Remus et Severus, Minerva, Poppy et Albus furent invités au délicieuses et longues festivités qui se résumaient à de la grosse dinde, du vin coulant à flot et des confettis de partout !

Harry - ayant dormit chez son parrain - se leva avec une joie lumineuse et impatiente typique de Noël ; il courut jusqu'au sapin comme un dératé mais en silence car le couple dormait encore .

Il ouvrit tous ses cadeaux et vit un drôle de paquet. Il l'ouvrit d'un air curieux et en sortit un tissu aussi fin et léger que de l'eau, de couleur argentée et presque transparente, et de la coupe appartenant à une cape.

Avec ce mystérieux cadeau, il y'avait une courte missive :

_" James m'a donner ceci avant de mourir, il est temps que tu en hérite ; fais en bon usage._

_Très joyeux Noël ! "_

Il n'y avait pas de signature mais le jeune garçon avait deux suspects en tête : Albus et Remus . Il examina le présent et décida de l'enfiler devant le miroir de l'entrée et fut aussi surpris qu'un chaton allant dans une flaque d'eau .

Tout son corps avait disparu sauf sa tête qui semblait flotter dans le vide, il se dit que c'était légèrement un cadeau empoisonné ; c'est comme si on le pousser à bafoué le règlement (chose qu'il faisait déjà ... un peu) sur le fait de sortir la nuit. Mais cette cape pourrait être utile dans certaines occasions.

Il se regarda sous tout les angles et décida de faire une petite face à son parrain.

Lorsque Remus se leva, il vit que le lit de son filleul était vide, d'ailleurs toute la maison était silencieuse contrairement à l'habitude de l'invité. Et pourtant le loup sentait sa présence ; comme s'il était invisible.

Le lycan comprit soudain et un sourire éclaira son visage :

\- " Harry, je sens que tu est là, je crois savoir quel est ce cadeau et les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures ! "

Le jeune garçon enleva sa cape en soupirant et se maudissant d'avoir oublier le flair du loup-garou et se fit gentiment décoiffer par son parrain qui le troller impunément.

Puis ce fut Severus qui se leva et les trois sorciers prirent leur repas en discutant joyeusement et le jeune garçon rentra chez lui pour profiter de son foyer et de s'entraîner à la course .

Il profita des vacances à fond en allant voir Cléa - qui préparer son permis de conduire - , se faisant les examens médicaux habituels et en passant du temps avec toute la Bande et la librairie de Jenny qui était l'endroit idéal pour bouquiner.

Il s'occupait de dessiner les croquis de Poudlard et des nouveaux que son imagination inventer sans cesse ...

Le réveillon arriva avec son lot de cuites et d'accidents de la route, mais aussi de bonheur quand Bette demanda Tina en mariage et que celle-ci dit oui !

Malheureusement toutes bonnes choses ont une fin ! Les trois enfants durent retournés à Poudlard avec ces uniformes gênants, cette robe lourde et l'atmosphère tendue.

Le voyage se passa plutôt bien ; Weasley ne s'est pas pointer et le temps n'était pas pourri ! Après des paroles de bienvenue et un délicieux repas de rentrée, chacun rentra dans ses quartiers et s'endormirent afin d'être en forme pour les cours .

**Ouais je sais ... ce chapitre est médiocre et pas très long, mais promis le prochain sera plus ****intéressant****! Un nouveau prof arrive et Harry va le détester ****passionnément****!**

**à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


End file.
